Unexpected Occurrences
by kandyfan4life
Summary: Since the show has been cancelled I'm posting this. Adrian/Evelyn/James. VERY LONG if any one is interested in seeing the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first, and probably ONLY Devious Maids fan fiction. I started it on July 18th as a way to keep myself busy over summer break. Somehow, it has turned into this incredibly huge *thing*. I wasn't going to post it, but why not? So, here is the first very tiny part of it. Let me know what you think. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Evelyn is light headed with giddiness. The night before was perfect. The look on Adrian's face upon her return to the mansion was entertaining, but the look he gave when she announced James would be spending the night at the mansion was priceless. As for James, sweet, kind James, he made her first night back home spectacular.

Sighing contentedly Evelyn rolls on to her side so she can look at this man that is making her so happy. James looks so peaceful as he sleeps, and even though she doesn't want to disturb him, she presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. Thankfully he doesn't stir. Evelyn carefully extracts herself from his arms then moves from the bed. She is a bit dizzy when she stands and there is a slight twinge of nausea as she steadies herself against the night table, a definite sign she should not have indulged in that third glass of champagne last night. She won't' complain though, a little dizziness and nausea isn't such a bad price to pay for such a magnificent evening.

Evelyn is still smiling when she enters the study a few minutes later. Of course there isn't coffee out yet, Carmen doesn't get up until almost noon. Putting thoughts of Carmen and coffee out of her mind, Evelyn turns to head to the kitchen where she will prepare her own coffee when she bumps into Adrian. He has obviously just woken up; his robe has been thrown on without much thought. He looks rumpled and groggy but he immediately brightens when his eyes land on Evelyn. From the disheveled hair and loosely cinched robe he suspects she is a bit hungover.

"Evelyn," Adrian says happily, his smile almost beaming. Evelyn groans at his chipperness. Even when she isn't hungover she cannot tolerate his, or anyone else's, morning cheerfulness.

"Adrian," Evelyn replies dryly. She takes a step back from him, momentarily losing her footing as another wave of dizziness washes over her.

"You must really be hungover," he chuckles as he grabs her arm to steady her.

"I will not dignify that with a response," she huffs, pulling her arm away from his grasp. He can't help but find her reaction amusing. Adrian is just about to say something when he notices Evelyn's gaze go past him and her face brightens. He doesn't have to turn to know that James has entered the room.

"There you are," James says warmly as he enters the room, smiling upon seeing Evelyn.

"Good morning, darling," Evelyn smiles brightly, enjoying not only seeing James but also the reaction Adrian has to her boyfriend's appearance.

Adrian watches as Evelyn practically skips over to James. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Adrian can't pull his gaze as the kiss deepens, James' arms come to rest around Evelyn's waist. Fury jealousy and hurt wage war inside Adrian at the sickening display but he refuses to allow Evelyn to see just how much her actions are hurting him.

"I was just going to wake Carmen to make breakfast," Adrian says deciding to interrupt the two.

Evelyn is enjoying this good morning hello with James, especially since it is bothering Adrian, but hearing her husband's ludicrous notion she laughs. Everyone knows Carmen doesn't prepare breakfast.

"Why is that funny?" James asks looking between the two. Adrian narrows his eyes at Evelyn, shooting her a knowing look and she laughs again.

"I'm sorry, James," Evelyn apologizes once she's stopped laughing. "But our maid….getting up before noon to prepare us breakfast? That doesn't happen." Evelyn finds it difficult to refrain from further laughter. After all, the entire idea of Carmen doing anything a maid is supposed to do is laughable.

"I don't think he gets it, dear," Adrian offers upon the reverend's still confused expression.

"Don't call me that!" Evelyn snaps, any trace of laughter gone. Both men look at her in surprise. James has never seen her switch moods so quickly, and Adrian is more than a little taken aback at her reaction to a term he uses frequently with her. Picking up on the building tension between the two, James clears his throat.

"Let your maid sleep; I'll make us breakfast," James offers, his arm draping around Evelyn's shoulders.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Evelyn smiles at him, touched by the offer.

James lets his arm fall from around her should and starts walking to the door. As Evelyn joins him, he holds out his hand to her and she takes it. They leave Adrian sulking in the study as they make their way to the kitchen hand-in-hand.

There is something so attractive about a man who knows what he is doing in the kitchen. Watching James as he chops peppers to add to omelets, Evelyn finds herself becoming more enamored with this man. She tries to pay attention to the story he is telling her, of how his grandmother would make omelets for him and his siblings on Sunday mornings before church, but her focus is on his movements. He easily moves around the kitchen, gathering a bowl then eggs from the refrigerator, finally coming back to the cutting board. There is just something so mesmerizing about the simplicity and domesticity of it all.

"My grandmother always said a man's and woman's place should be in the kitchen because the kitchen is the heart of the home."

James smiles at the memory of his grandmother as he cracks an egg. Evelyn can't suppress a smile to hear him so happily talk about his childhood and his family. She is thoroughly enjoying this time with him until the raw egg slips from the cracked shell of the egg and lands in the clear bowl with a thick, wet pop. Her face pales and her stomach flips as she watches the last of the egg drip from the shell.

"Evelyn, are you all right?" James asks, noticing the sudden change in Evelyn. She nods and swallows.

"Fine," she croaks as she stands from her seat. "I'm fine," she reiterates as the back of her hand covers her mouth.

"Are you sure?" James takes a step closer to her knowing something is wrong. His arm hand knocks into the bowl causing the contents to sway and Evelyn's stomach to lurch.

"Excuse me," she manages to get out before making a mad dash to the bathroom.

James stands in the middle of the kitchen looking in the direction Evelyn has fled. He is concerned about her but just as he is about to go after her, Adrian rounds the corner. A smirk adheres to his face.

"Poor dear is a bit of a lush," Adrian offers pretending to lift a glass to his lips. James doesn't respond to Adrian, instead he heads off to check on Evelyn.

To say she is mortified would putting mildly. Her new boyfriend is making them breakfast after a splendid evening together and what does she do? She barely makes it to the bathroom before vomiting all over the floor. Carmen is really going to be thrilled with her first job of the day. Right now Evelyn is far too embarrassed to take pleasure in Carmen's misfortune of having clean this mess up.

"Evelyn?" James calls from the other side of the door, his voice filled with concern.

"I'll be right out," Evelyn says shakily making her way to the sink.

"Are you ok?" He asks again. Evelyn finds his concern endearing, but she doesn't want him to see her like this.

"I'm fine, I just need to freshen up." She wants to tell him to go back to the kitchen but she doesn't want him to think she's pushing him away. She is determined to do better, to be a better person in this relationship. Luckily, James senses her need for a few moments of privacy. He tells her he will be in the kitchen if she needs him then leaves. She appreciates this more than she can say.

Turning to look into the mirror, surprised by how pale her face is. She is naturally fair skinned, but she is much paler than usual. Her hands are shaking and her stomach is still doing flips. She knows she drank more than she should have the night before, but this is ridiculous. She has been much more inebriated than this and hasn't been this badly sick the following day. As much as she is loathed to admit it, she figures her age is to blame for her lack of ability to bounce back after a night of drinking. Deciding her age is most definitely to blame for this rather inconvenient hangover, Evelyn turns the water on and cups her hands under the faucet. Of course it is just a bad hangover, what else could it be? It isn't like she's been drugged.

"That bastard!" She growls, her head snapping up as she studies her reflection. There are dark circles under her puffy eyes, her head aches slightly and the slightest movement leaves her nauseated and dizzy. All of this sounds like a hangover, but it also sounds like how one might feel after being drugged. Anger flashes in her eyes as she replays the previous night's events. Adrian was the one that poured the drinks last night.

"Well, well, if it isn't boozilla," Adrian chuckles from his spot on the sofa when Evelyn enters the study. She looks pale and unsteady as she stands in the doorway, a deathly look adhering to her face. Adrian places down the book he has been reading sensing the fight that is about to be had. What he has done he isn't sure, but from the look on his wife's face she has determined he is to blame for something and will pay for it. "Too sick to enjoy breakfast with your boyfriend?" Adrian asks, deciding poking at her a little more won't hurt.

"You bastard," she hisses, closing the distance between them. Adrian's amused expression turns to one of confusion.

"What did I do?" He asks defensively.

"You know exactly what you did!" Evelyn's tone is low and lethal as she continues to near the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost." Adrian arches his brow as he studies his wife. She is pissed and whatever has angered her, she has decided Adrian is the one to blame for it.

"You," she spits, stopping a few steps from Adrian, pointing her finger at him accusingly. "You drugged me last night, didn't you?" Evelyn's voice quavers with fury.

"What? No!" Adrian insists standing to his feet. Evelyn shakes her head at him not for one moment believing him.

"Yes, yes you did! I've been much drunker than last night and I've never been so hungover I vomit all over the bathroom." Evelyn is irate, refusing to allow Adrian to sway her firm belief that he has drugged her.

"How quickly you forget the Hart's Memorial Day Banquet," Adrian mumbles, remembering a very drunken Evelyn stumbling to the limo, practically ripping his clothes off, then spending the next two days in bed nursing, as she put it, 'the hangover from hell'. She complained non-stop that the whine of his electric wheelchair made her head throb, feeling as though it would split in two.

"You drugged me," she accuses again, her tone much more frightening this time. Adrian groans then moves closer to her. She instinctively backs up and Adrian stops in his tracks. He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Evelyn, I didn't drug you, I swear." Adrian hopes his look conveys the fact he is telling the truth. He didn't drug her.

Evelyn narrows her eyes as she studies Adrian. She has known this man for more than half of her life and has been married to him for almost as long. He has tried to lie to her, many, many times before, but even early into the marriage she could tell when he was being less than truthful. As easy as it is to believe that Adrian has done something so underhanded, Evelyn finds herself believing him. His reaction is the main indication he is telling the truth. When he is guilty of something, he will become angry and vehemently deny it. He isn't doing either of those things now. Adrian can tell she is trying to convince herself he is responsible for her hangover even though he isn't behaving as he normally does when he has been caught in a lie.

"I didn't drug you," Adrian says a bit more forcefully, taking yet another step closer to her. "Besides, you and James mixed up your drinks last night. If you'd been drugged, so would he."

Adrian isn't fond of the memory of the two talking and laughing so much they confused each other's drink for their own, then laughed and shared a kiss once they realized the mix up. It was upsetting then and it is disgusting now, but he has to do something to convince Evelyn that he did not drug her. As much as Evelyn hates to admit it, Adrian is right. James and she did confuse their drinks the night before. After they realized it, they had shared another glass of champagne before making their way to the bedroom. Evelyn purses her lips and narrows her eyes as she studies Adrian. From the way Adrian is acting, he is telling the truth.

"I apologize," Evelyn says then turns and exits the study. Adrian shakes his head. This new relationship has her acting very strangely.

Evelyn began to feel better as they day progressed. She enjoyed a leisurely morning with James before he had to attend to a matter at Hamilton House. She wasn't thrilled with the thought of being left alone with Adrian but Carmen has finally decided to join the living, so Adrian and she aren't completely alone. Evelyn sits in the study reading over a brochure James gave her detailing a mission trip Hamilton House participates in each year. The sharp clicking of heels interrupts the silence causing Evelyn to glance up from the brochure. She isn't in the least surprised to find Carmen standing in front of her, arms crossed and a sour expression on her face.

"Yes?" Evelyn asks, expecting this little confrontation sooner or later. Carmen has no problem voicing her displeasure with the mess she has been left to clean in the downstairs hall bathroom.

"What happened in there?" Carmen demands waving her hand dramatically in the direction of the bathroom.

"I vomited," Evelyn shrugs then resumes reading the brochure. Carmen doesn't move from her spot, narrow her eyes.

"Unfortunately I can see and smell that. I meant why didn't you puke in the toilet?"

Evelyn tosses the brochure onto the coffee table and glares at Carmen. While she is feeling much better, she most definitely isn't in the mood to take attitude from the help. She is just about to say exactly that to Carmen when Adrian enters the room.

"Now Carmen," he begins in an all too patronizing tone. "Don't interrogate Evelyn when she's not only hungover but also incredibly embarrassed about tossing her cookies in front of her new beau." Evelyn smiles brightly at Evelyn as he revels in her shame.

"I don't care if she's hungover and embarrassed, that was disgusting. I should get a raise!" Carmen crinkles her nose and shakes her head at the mere thought of the bathroom.

"Try cleaning instead of complaining then we'll discuss the possibility of a raise," Evelyn says dismissively then once again picks up the brochure.

Carmen mumbles in Spanish as she exits the room, sending both Powells a glare over her shoulder. Adrian ignores her and heads over to the sofa. With the boyfriend gone, at least for a while, maybe he finally has a chance to talk with Evelyn. He is confident that if she would just allow him to, he could prove to her that he is the only man for her.

"A mission trip? Evelyn, you can't be serious!" Adrian is stunned, and a bit amused, by the thought of Evelyn doing mission work. Then again, he also never though he would see the day of her in a poly-blend uniform working at a party as a caterer or dating a preacher. She is certainly full of surprises. Evelyn slowly lifters her gaze to meet his, accepting the fact she is never going to finish reading this brochure, at least not in this house.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, I am not going on a mission trip." Evelyn scoffs, wrinkling her nose at the mere suggestion.

"Ah, then reading up on do-gooder things to impress reverend boyfriend?" Adrian drops onto the other end of the sofa. Evelyn straightens up deciding if Adrian really wants to know about James and she, she will gladly tell him.

"Actually, James gave me the brochure this morning. He goes on this trip every year and Hamilton House is a sponsor." She can't help but smile at the thought of James who already does so much good but still volunteers his time to help others in less than accommodating conditions in other countries. At first Adrian thinks she is just toying with him. Of course the Reverend participates in the mission trip, he isn't questioning that, but when that wistful smile crosses her lips, Adrian knows Evelyn isn't toying with him. She really does care for this man who is kind, religious and does things like mission trips. Adrian feels deflated as he realizes Evelyn is so busy thinking of her wonderful, kind, Christian, mission-trip-sponsoring new boyfriend that she doesn't even notice her husband is right there beside her. Adrian is just about to leave, not wanting to acknowledge how much Evelyn's obvious feelings for this man affect him, when a thought occurs to him.

"Wait a minute," he says, a devious glint in his eyes. Evelyn shoots him a questioning look. She thought he would become so upset by her mooning over James and leave. "If your new boyfriend is such a saint, then why is he shacking up with a married woman? Technically, he is committing two sins." Adrian smirks at this realization.

"Well, you are the expert on sin," Evelyn states as she stands from the sofa. She has had enough of this conversation. She walks past Adrian on the way to the door but he wraps his hand around her wrist, stopping her. She immediately pulls away from him.

"Do you really want to corrupt such a good man?" Adrian squints, curious as to how she will answer this question. From the look that crosses her face he knows he has caught her off guard with the question.

"Maybe he'll alter my personality instead," and with that Evelyn walks out of the room leaving Adrian speechless. Evelyn is actually falling for the reverend.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to those who are reading this. Please let me know what you think. Here is the second chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Evelyn detests when Adrian is able to get into her head, but he can and he has. Since meeting James and discovering what a truly wonderful person he is, Evelyn has worried what type of influence she is having on him. Adrian's earlier comments about sin really bother her. Has her less than nice ways already begun affecting James? The bible is very clear about not engaging in premarital sex and there is even a commandment about adultery, both which James is partaking in because of her. These thoughts flitted through Evelyn's head the entire night before keeping her awake. With her inability to sleep, James also found it difficult to rest. He was worried about her and asked her several times she was all right. She reassured him she was fine but didn't delve into what was really bothering her. The guilt has remained with her throughout the day so she finds herself volunteering at the weekly soup kitchen James' church hosts. Maybe helping the less fortunate will ease her guilty conscience.

"You didn't have to do this, ya know?" James says as he carries over a pot of soup to a table at the front of the banquet hall where people are lined up awaiting their meal.

"I know, but I want to." Evelyn is surprised to find that she actually means it, offering James a smile.

"Ok, then," he smiles back at her, places the pot of soup on the table then gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

James heads back to the kitchen leaving Evelyn standing there with a box of plastic spoons in one hand while her other hand rests against her cheek where James' lips had just been. She must say that she never thought anyone but Adrian could make her feel so besotted, especially in an old, drafty dining hall surrounded by people who haven't bathed in ages, but James does. It isn't the head over heels in love she fell with Adrian, it's much too early in their relationship for that, but she is beginning to care more and more for this man.

"Would you mind serving for a sec? I need to check on my son," the woman, Lorraine she thinks, asks, pulling Evelyn out of her thoughts.

"Of course," Evelyn agrees, taking the ladle from the woman.

The soup kitchen has been opened for nearly half an hour so most people are already seated. Evelyn is glad because even with the lid on the pot, her nose crinkles at the smell. She hasn't said anything to James, but she can't help but wonder if these people should be eating something that smells so strongly. It can't be good for them!

"I'd like more please," a little says as he places his bowl on the edge of the tale in front of the soup pot.

Maybe it's because she believes him to be about six, or it might even be his blond hair that reminds her so much Barret's with the reddish tint to it, but more than anything it is the fact that a child is one of the many homeless in Los Angeles that has tears pooling in Evelyn's eyes. Evelyn nods at the boy, afraid her voice will crack if she speaks.

"Thank you," the boy smiles brightly at her.

Evelyn returns the smile even as tears sting her eyes. She lifts the lid off the pot and dips the ladle in, almost gagging as the smell hits her full force. She swallows a couple of times so she won't in fact gag then serves the boy a large helping of the highly questionable soup. She definitely needs to discuss better menu options with James if children are going to be eating what is served. The boy thanks her again then heads off to a nearby table where a woman, probably his mother sits. She asks if he remembered to use his manners then smiles proudly when he nods.

"Hey, you ok?" James startles Evelyn as he comes to stand by her. He notices she looks a bit upset and follows her gaze. He understands the sudden change in her mood when his eyes land on Nicky and his mother. The little boy is small for his age, looking more like a first grader than a third grader. James remembers the night Evelyn told him about her son and his heart broke for her and all the pain she suffered. Looking at her now, he wishes he could do something to help ease the pain that remains even after all these years.

"Let's go grab something to eat," James suggests, his voice low and soothing. He takes the ladle from her hand, resting it beside the pot of soup. He then wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. Evelyn goes willingly, resting her head against his shoulder.

"As long as it isn't that soup," Evelyn sniffs, pointing accusingly at the offensive concoction.

"Ok," James laughs, glad that even if she is upset it isn't impeding her sense of humor or her ability to voice her displeasure.

"How can you eat that?" Evelyn asks a little bit later as they sit in the back of the dining hall, a group of elderly homeless woman sitting a couple of chairs away from them.

James chuckles, slightly amused at Evelyn as she tries discreetly keep her mouth and nose covered with the back of her hand as she speaks. He's glad to see that she isn't upset any longer, but this is rather amusing. Evelyn narrows her eyes at him, unappreciative of his reaction to her dislike of the soup.

"It grows on ya," James shrugs, laughing again when Evelyn's eyes widen in horror at the mere thought of ever becoming accustomed to something as disgusting as that soup.

"We should discuss better menu options. These people are homeless; they've suffered enough!" Evelyn gives him a pointed look.

"Don't worry, we only serve soup once a month." His words obviously do not alleviate her concern.

"Is the other food as…." Evelyn trails off, searching for a polite way to insult the soup. "Fragrant?" She decides, unable to get past the overpowering smell the soup emits.

"Most people just think it's chewy; they don't really say anything about the smell."

He has to tease her. She is doing much better than he thought she would, but honestly, no one has ever complained about the aroma of the soup. The fact that it is bothering Evelyn so much is laughable but he doesn't want to discourage her from volunteering. He has noticed that given the opportunity, Evelyn is a very caring person even if she doesn't recognize this about herself.

Evelyn offers James a bland look then asks, "what will we be serving next week?" She is very pleased when James smiles at her, surprised but also happy that she has decided to volunteer again.

"Chili," he answers nonchalantly, trying his best not to laugh when she pales at the word.

Evelyn realizes James is getting a little bit too much enjoyment out of trying to terrorize her with the menu. She sits up straighter and clasps her hands in front of her, determined to show him that she can and will handle volunteering at the soup kitchen.

"Would it be all right if I tried to find someone willing to provide more suitable meals?" Evelyn asks cautiously, not wanting James to think she is trying assume control of his church's outreach program.

"That'd be great!" He says, excited by the thought of offering the homeless something more appetizing to eat. With the church's budget it is hard to offer them the variety they do.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Evelyn is already running through a list of restaurant owners she should be able to convince to donate food and their time. After all, a couple of them were part of Adrian's disgusting little hobby and if they want her to remain silent about their participation, they will rise to the challenge.

"Just remember to keep it simple." James is a bit concerned by the glint in her eye, along with her at times over-the-top attitude that what is supposed to quick meals is going to turn into haute cuisine.

"I was thinking of sandwiches, salads," she lists, reading from the look in James' eyes his concern. He nods at her suggestions, relieved her ideas aren't too different from what they already serve. "And maybe soup without such a pungent odor," she has to add, unable to let go of her strong aversion to the current dish being served. James shakes his head then takes her hand in his.

"Thank you for volunteering tonight and for wanting to help acquire donations for the soup kitchen. It really means a lot to me." James runs his thumb over her knuckles, his gaze never leaving her eyes.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," she whispers. He will never know just how much appreciates it.

The two share a chaste kiss and for a bit just sit there talking. James explains that nearly ten thousand homeless occupy makeshift encampments in Los Angeles, a larger number than anyone would like to admit are children. Evelyn is horrified to hear these statistics, once again thinking of the little boy that reminded her so much of Barrett.

"I'll talk to Marisol, see if there is something we can do to help. She is very good at being good." There has to be something they can do to help ease this epidemic.

"Hey, look at me," James says softly. Evelyn does as she's told, a bit confused by the request. "You're not too bad at being good yourself."

Evelyn beams at the compliment, forgetting where they are, she pulls James into a searing kiss. The women sitting a few chairs away nudge each other and point, but the rest of the dining hall occupants concentrate on their food. A handful of the people are focused on the two men standing at the soup table. It isn't until they hear a crash that Evelyn and James snap out of their trance. James is quickly to his feet heading off in the direction of the two men. Evelyn follows behind him.

"What's going on?" James demands as he comes to stand in front of the men. The stockier man in the plaid ear flap cap is standing but the taller, skinnier one wearing a very tattered blazer is lying in the floor. The table must have been knocked over when the man fell backwards. Neither man answer James, they just continue glaring at one another. "I'll ask you again, what is going on?" James is losing his patience with the men.

Evelyn comes to stand behind James, placing her hand on his shoulder. She hopes the touch will calm him but she can feel him grow tenser as the two men begin arguing. Evelyn, along with several other occupants, startle when James yells at pair to stop arguing. She has never heard him use such a tone before and from the way he closes his eyes and grits his teeth, he isn't proud of himself for using the tone. The two men apologize and as the one from the floor stands up, the overwhelming smell from the soup assaults her nose. During the scuffle the soup pot has been knocked off and the man is now covered in what was left in the pot.

"Trent, you're bleeding," James points out to the man who has just stood from the floor. Trent touches his nose, glaring at the other man when he sees blood on his fingertips.

"Oh God," Evelyn groans weakly. James turns just in time to catch her as she passes out.

"I'm fine," Evelyn insists as James and she enter the mansion a while later. James has his hand resting on the small of her back, ready to grab her if she even looks like she is about to sway.

"Uh-huh," James replies, unconvinced. She has been trying to reassure him of this for the past hour but he isn't buying it.

Since passing out, Evelyn has been ashamed. She can't believe she actually passed out just because of a little blood. James is more concerned about her health than he is about her embarrassment. He tried to convince her to allow him to take her to the hospital but she refused, insisting, as she is now, that nothing is wrong.

"James," Evelyn says as they enter the study. She turns to face him, his eyes filled with concern. She is touched but she doesn't need coddling. She appreciates the concern and to show that she does she places her hand to his cheek then tells him, "I'm fine, just embarrassed."

Evelyn strokes James' cheek as they gaze into each other's eyes. He wants to believe her, but she is pale and hasn't been acting like herself for the past day or so. He is worried about her and wishes she would allow him to take her to see a doctor.

"Embarrassed? What'd you do?" Adrian asks smugly from the bar, a glass of bourbon in hand. Evelyn closes her eyes and purses her lips, annoyed by Adrian's presence.

"Good evening, Adrian," James says taking Evelyn's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Reverend," Adrian replies coolly, less than happy to see that the man is in his house for yet another night. "So," Adrian continues, his tone a bit more upbeat. He refuses to let the reverend's presence interfere with poking fun at his wife. "What did you do to embarrass yourself? You were already volunteering at a soup kitchen, so whatever it was it must've been bad." Adrian's eyes sparkle with delight as he awaits to hear just how Evelyn has managed to embarrass herself at an event for the homeless.

"If you must know," Evelyn sighs exasperatedly, "I passed out."

Of all the things Adrian expected her to say, this wasn't one of them. He narrows his eyes at her in concern. She has obviously been feeling a bit under the weather for the past couple of days, but passing out is very unlike her. At least in normal, day-to-day situations.

"I keep trying to convince her she should see a doctor. People don't just pass out." James looks pointedly at Evelyn as he speaks. She doesn't even bother to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Actually, she does on occasion." Adrian's statement forces James to look questioningly at the two of them.

"I do not!" Evelyn scoffs, offended by the notion.

"You did last year," Adrian reminds her. Evelyn frowns at the reminder.

"Only because there was a severed leg in the roses!" She says defensively. Adrian will never understand just how traumatizing that had been.

"You found a leg in your garden?" James can't help but do a double take at this bit of information.

"It was just the one," Evelyn says dismissively with a wave of her hand. James shakes his head, unsure of how to respond to that answer. "What does that leg have to do with anything?" Evelyn asks looking between the men.

"I'm simply pointing out that, on occasion, you do faint," Adrian shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. Evelyn narrows her eyes at Adrian.

"Maybe it's the sight of blood that makes you pass out?" James suggests, drawing Evelyn's attention back to him.

"Don't be ridiculous, it was just a little nose bleed. Plenty of my friends have had nose jobs." It's Evelyn's turn to shake her head at James.

"What does that have to do with anything? James asks, mimicking her earlier words.

"Nose bleeds after rhinoplasty are rather common," Adrian explains to James, a fact he learned when his plastic surgeon had suggested the surgery after his altercation with Michael Stappord.

"Ok," James nods, again unsure of how to react to the current conversation taking place in the Powell's study.

"If the two of you would like to continue discussing plastic surgery, I'm going to bed." Evelyn takes a couple of steps towards the door.

"Evelyn," Adrian calls after her. She grits her teeth then slowly turns to face him.

"Yes?" She asks, her patience fraying.

"It's obvious why you passed out." Adrian smirks. Evelyn narrows her eyes at him, unsure of what he means. James is also curious as to what Adrian is talking about.

"Well?" Evelyn prods, wanting to know just what he thinks caused her little episode.

"You passed out," Adrian's face erupts into a smile as the two look at him, "because you were stunned. It's like culture shock. All of a sudden you are surrounded by poor people in polyester and worn jeans that probably haven't bathed in weeks. Your system was so overwhelmed, you simply passed out!" Adrian flutters his hand like a leaf falling to the ground.

"Goodnight, Adrian," Evelyn growls over her shoulder, already walking away. She has to pull James along with her because from the look on his face and the way he clenches his fist, he would rather stay down here and pummel Adrian than go upstairs with her. She understands completely.

"Just a thought," Adrian calls after them, smirking to himself before finishing off his bourbon.

"He has no right demeaning them like that," James says later that night as they lie in bed. Evelyn is wrapped in his arms, her head resting against his chest.

"James," Evelyn begins looking at him through her lashes, "are you really going to discuss Adrian after we…." She trails of, smiling coyly at him. James' anger dissipates and he chuckles.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, pulling her closer.

"No, it's all right. You work so hard to help them you for a bond with them. They're not just nameless faces to you. Besides, Adrian's a jack ass." Evelyn strokes his cheek, once again in awe of his kindness.

"Still," James sighs, "I should be focused on us, not the homeless and certainly not your husband."

James lifts her chin so he can kiss her. The kiss starts out slowly but quickly builds in intensity. James deepens the kiss as he rolls Evelyn onto her back. They enjoy this time they spend together, kissing, laughing, and exploring each other's bodies. Evelyn is mesmerized that a man she has only known for a few short weeks, a reverend, can make her feel so alive and so cherished. It has been too long since she last felt this way.

Walking to his bedroom, Adrian finds himself making a detour past Evelyn's bedroom. James and she went to bed a couple of hours earlier so he doubts they will catch him spying. He has just stopped outside of Evelyn's door when he hears her laugh followed by mumbled words from James. She laughs again then her breath catches. Adrian quickly moves from the door. He should be the one in bed with her, making her laugh, making love to her. Sullenly, Adrian makes his way to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what people think of this.

Marisol must say she is very proud of Evelyn. It was surprising when the woman had arrived at work asking for Marisol's assistance in helping the homeless, but she is glad to see James is having an influence on Evelyn. Reconciling the fact that Evelyn Powell actually wants to help the less fortunate wasn't as difficult as Marisol had expected it to be. She had left Evelyn to return phone calls while she tried to get in touch with a few people that might be able to help them. That was nearly an hour ago, the past fifty odd minutes Marisol has spent on hold as she has tried to get in touch with the Los Angeles Homeless Services Authority. The call was disconnected so for a few minutes Marisol is going to try to find a website or an e-mail she can reach them at.

Entering the office Marisol is a bit perplexed to find Evelyn sitting on the end of the sofa, her head propped up in her hand as she sleeps. Marisol doesn't know why she is surprised by this, after all Evelyn did actually arrive on time today so of course she needs a nap. Marisol rolls her eyes as she looks at the red head.

"Evelyn!" Marisol says loudly as she walks around her desk. Evelyn startles and looks around, momentarily confused by her surroundings. Her eyes then rest on Marisol as the woman takes a seat.

"I'm sorry, I must've dozed off," Evelyn yawns then blinks. She is so tired this morning.

"Did you return those phone calls?" Marisol tries to keep her tone even, but she finds it rather annoying that while she is trying to find a way to help Evelyn, the woman is in the office sleeping. Evelyn nods then sits up.

"Daphne Wells scheduled a meeting with you on Friday. She is looking at for a maid with Nanny experience," Evelyn tells Marisol, rubbing her eyes as she speaks.

"Are you ok?" Marisol asks, noticing for the first time the dark circles under Evelyn's eyes. She has been acting a bit strangely recently. Even when Evelyn hasn't wanted to work in the past, she has never fallen asleep at work.

"I'm fine." Evelyn waves her hand dismissively. Marisol narrows her eyes at Evelyn then smiles, realizing why Evelyn must be so tired.

"So, I'm guessing you and James were up late last night?" Marisol asks teasingly, quickly forgetting all the things she should be doing.

"Yes, we were." Evelyn laughs at the memory, her cheeks flushing.

"Ev-uh-lyn,": Marisol drawls, surprised things have moved so fast between the two. Evelyn gives her an innocent look then lifts her brow. "How was it?" Marisol asks, work can definitely wait while they enjoy a little girl talk.

"It was extraordinary," Evelyn sighs deeply resting her head on the back of the sofa. Marisol leans forward in her chair waiting for Evelyn to dish. "James is so kind and such a wonderful man." Evelyn sits back up. "I was so afraid he wouldn't want to be with me, but even though he's such an amazing person, he likes me and wants to be with me. He is caring, loving, and very attentive." Evelyn sends Marisol a knowing look.

"That's great," Marisol exclaims, glad her friend has found such an amazing man.

"I just can't help but wonder….." Evelyn pauses, her smile fading.

"What?" Marisol asks, again concerned.

"I…" Evelyn isn't sure how to say this. It sounds ridiculous in her mind so she can't imagine how it will sound to Marisol.

"What is it, Evelyn?" Marisol asks, standing from her chair. She moves to the sofa then takes a seat beside Evelyn.

"Adrian said…." Evelyn starts to explain.

"Oh God," Marisol groans. No good can come from anything Adrian has to say.

"Adrian said that James is committing two sins, and as much as I hate to admit it, that evil little demon is right. I don't want to be the reason James turns into a person like me." Evelyn sighs heavily and once again drops her head against the back of the sofa.

"Evelyn," Marisol says, reaching out to touch Evelyn's arm. "Look at me," she instructs. Without sitting up, Evelyn rolls her head to the side so she can see Marisol. "First, never listen to Adrian." Marisol shakes her head. Evelyn seems to consider this for a moment then looks at Marisol encouraging her to continue. "Secondly, you're not the awful person you think you are."

Evelyn scoffs at this.

"Certainly you haven't forgotten some of the things I've done."

"We've all done things we regret," Marisol averts her gaze, the guilt she feels over her night with Jesse bubbles to the surface.

"But James is a reverend and he's having sex with a married woman," Evelyn exclaims as she sits up, astonished that Marisol doesn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"THAT is what's bothering you?" Marisol asks, cringing at just how surprised she sounds.

"Why do you sound so shocked that would bother me?" Evelyn looks expectantly at the other woman.

"It's just," Marisol flounders for a moment unsure of how to say this. "You've just never struck me as a very religious person." Marisol hopes that didn't sound too bad.

"I'm not." Evelyn shakes her head at the mere thought. She definitely isn't religious. "But he is. He truly believes the Bible and tires to live by it, and sleeping with a married woman is a big no-no. Even I know that!" Evelyn can't help but groan. Marisol covers her mouth and snickers. "It isn't funny!" Evelyn insists glaring at Marisol.

"I'm sorry, you're right. It isn't funny but it's just weird to see you so worked up over this." Marisol holds her hand up as she speaks not wanting Evelyn to think she's making fun of her.

"This is why I shouldn't have said anything," Evelyn moans and throws her hands up in the air.

"Evelyn," Marisol says gently, deciding to be straight forward. "You are putting a lot of responsibility on yourself."

Evelyn is confused by Marisol's words.

"James is choosing to be with you. He knows what the Bible says and he has his own beliefs, too, and if being with you goes against any of those belies, then that's on him, not you. You aren't forcing him into this relationship." Marisol gives her a sympathetic smile, hating to see the usually confident woman second guess herself. Then to lighten the mood Marisol asks, "are you?"

"No," Evelyn laughs, feeling better a bit better.

"Then stop worrying. He likes you and you obviously like him so just enjoy it. And please, do NOT listen to Adrian." Marisol wishes she could stress this bit of advice more.

"Thank you, Marisol, I needed that." Evelyn smiles appreciatively.

"You're welcome." Marisol returns the smile. "Do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Ok, but first I need to call Geneviève and get the name of her private chef." Evelyn stands quickly from the sofa the room suddenly begins to spin around her. She grabs onto the arm of the sofa to stead herself.

"Are you ok?" Marisol asks, alarmed, as she comes to stand by Evelyn.

"Fine, I just stood up too fast." Evelyn gives her a reassuring smile and when she no longer feels dizzy, she goes to call Geneviève. Marisol watches Evelyn walk out of the office, concerned about the woman.

"Why would I help you?" Geneviève asks, annoyed that the red head would dare call her and even more aggrieved with Rosie for taking the call. Why can't Zoila just come back so she can fire that girl?

"It isn't for me, it's for the homeless." Evelyn doubts appealing to Geneviève's senses will help but she might as well give it a try. Instead of a snarky remark, Evelyn is met with laughter.

"You…want to help…..the homeless?" Geneviève manages between a fit of giggles.

"Yes, why does that amuse you so?" Evelyn asks growing annoyed with the woman. The giggling continues before Evelyn finally receives an answer.

"You're serious?" Geneviève asks unable to believe that Evelyn Powell would even think about the homeless, let alone want to help them.

"Of course I'm serious!" Evelyn scoffs.

"Oh." Genvieve's disbelief quickly turns into curiosity. "Why?"

"Why what?" Evelyn closes her eyes and shakes her head. She should have just visited Genvieve in person instead of trying to have this conversation over the phone.

"Why do you, Evelyn Powell, want to help the homeless?" Genvieve can't wait to hear this answer. In all the time she has been acquainted with the Powells, neither of them have ever done more than donate money to help others.

"Well, if you must know, and you must because you are a nosey little busy body," Evelyn's description is accurate, Genvieve's only response to nod in agreement. "I'm seein Reverend James Hamilton and he…."

"You're dating a preacher?" Genvieve gasps then once again busts into a fit of giggles. Evelyn groans but confirms that she is in fact dating a preacher. "He's gorgeous!" Genvieve gasps.

"Yes he is," Evelyn smiles in agreement. Before Genvieve can ask any more questions, Evelyn tells her of the soup kitchen and why she wants Guy's number. Genvieve agrees her personal chef would provide wonderful food then offers to set up a meeting between Evelyn and Guy. Evelyn thanks her then gets off the phone as quickly as possible because Genvieve grates on her nerves.

Genvieve only agreed to and arranged this meal sampling due to curiosity. She has met Reverend Hamilton before but she wants to know why he has chosen to date Evelyn. Surely she isn't the type of woman the reverend usually dates. Unfortunately for Genvieve, the reverend will not be joining them tonight; he is at the hospital visiting a sick parishioner. Genvieve's private chef, Guy, also has an ulterior motive. The only reason he agreed to do something like this is because Evelyn Powell, though she looks a bit pale and tired, is still the heartless bitch she has always been. The moment she called him he knew that the only way his lover would not find out about his little habit would be to agree to her terms. He expected to be catering an elaborate dinner party not providing food for the homeless, but since Evelyn will have no problem telling his boyfriend of his favorite past time, he will pretend to happily prepare this food.

The table in Genvieve's dining room is lined with dishes, the aromas mingling and hanging in the air. Evelyn wishes she had sent Marisol to do this tasting since the smells alone are causing her stomach to do flips. She isn't sure how she is going to manage actually eating this food. Guy offers both Genvieve and she a glass of wine, a way to cleanse the palate he says, but if the scent of the dishes is any indication of the taste then Clorox will not be able to cleanse her palate. Resigning herself to the fact she will just have to suffer through the tasting, Evelyn turns her attention to Guy. He busies himself telling Evelyn of the fresh ingredients he has used in his first dish. She is glad to hear this since her main request has been for the food to be made with fresh, healthy ingredients. Guy places a bowl of soup in front of Evelyn, glancing at Genvieve when Evelyn swallows.

"Is something the matter?" Genvieve asks Evelyn hoping the red head doesn't do something to alienate Guy. If she loses her personal chef because of Evelyn's behavior she will kill the woman, or at the very least make her very miserable. Judging from Evelyn's coloring she feels rather miserable as is.

"I'm fine," Evelyn says dismissively. She doesn't want to discuss anything of a personal nature with Genvieve and besides, tonight is about acquiring healthier alternatives for the soup kitchen.

Guy and Genvieve look expectantly at Evelyn as she glances down at the bowl of soup. It is a simple dish, and even though it looks and smells much more appetizing than that so called soup that was served at the soup kitchen, it still makes Evelyn queasy. Somehow she manages to lift a spoonful of it to her lips, impressed by the flavor and the amount of vegetables. She gives Guy her approval, taking a quick sip of wine before he places another dish in front of her. This time it is a simple pasta salad with carrots and peas. Again Evelyn doesn't find it too aesthetically pleasing but it tastes good. She can't wait to inform James of these new dishes.

Before Guy even places the third dish in front of her, Evelyn's stomach is already lurching. At first she didn't really think this would be difficult since it's just a simple salad, but once he lifts the lid on another dish, Evelyn closes her eyes, forcing herself not to be sick. Guy is unaware of her predicament as he details how he has prepared the chicken, Evelyn's stomach churning, her palms have become sweaty but she's too lightheaded to move. It isn't until Guy places the plate in front of her, forcing her to stare at the chicken that she is quickly to her feet and dashing off to the bathroom. Guy looks at Genvieve in shock.

"It's not your food, honey," Genvieve tries to reassure him. Obviously he doesn't believe her, a sulk settling on his face. "I'll get Rosie to put this away. I think Mrs. Powell is just a bit under the weather tonight." Genvieve offers him a forced smile then stands from the table in search of Evelyn.

Evelyn should be embarrassed, but by this point she is beginning to worry. She hasn't felt all that well for a couple of weeks now but she has blamed it on the pending divorce. Constantly battling with Adrian is exhausting and staying at Marisol's, while she is greatly appreciative of Marisol's hospitality, it definitely isn't what she's accustomed to. Unfortunately, she can't blame this on-going nausea and rather frequent dizziness on the divorce now can she? Standing in front of the mirror, scrutinizing the dark circles under her eyes the concealer didn't completely hide and her paler than usual complexion, she can't help but wonder if she's sick. Oh God, it could be cancer! She's absolutely terrified by the thought.

"Evelyn, don't you dare puke on that bath mat; it's brand new and very expensive!" Genvive calls from the other side of the door. Evelyn rolls her eyes then turns to look at the bath mat.

"It's hideous; a layer of vomit might improve it," Evelyn replies dryly, less than amused that while she fears she might have cancer, Genvieve fears for a bath mat that looks neither new nor expensive.

"Are you all right?" Genvieve asks a few seconds later.

"Your bath mat is unharmed." It's the only answer Evelyn can give because she most certainly is not all right.

"I didn't ask you about the mat." Genvieve is getting frustrated. Why does Evelyn make it so hard to be nice?

"I'll be out in a moment," Evelyn says, willing the woman to go away. When there's no response, Evelyn turns back to the mirror wondering if she does in fact have cancer.

Evelyn is surprised to find Genvieve sitting in the living room, Rosie standing in front of the coffee table as she pours tea.

"Are you ok, Mrs. Evelyn?" Rosie asks in that annoying, whiney tone. Honestly, Evelyn doesn't know how she tolerated it for so long and can't believe Genvieve has.

"What's this?" Evelyn ignores Rosie's question and motions to the tea.

"It's ginger tea, very good for upset stomachs," Rosie says, holding a cup of tea out to her.

"Thank you, Rosie." Evelyn accepts the tea doubtful anything will soothe her stomach but she is willing to give it a try.

"That'll be all, Rosie. Thank you." Genvieve smiles at the woman and once Rosie is out of ear shot, she turns to Evelyn who has taken the opposite end of the sofa.

"How upset is Guy?" Evelyn asks after taking a sip of tea.

"Guy's fine. I told him he could deliver the samples of the food to Hamilton House and that either your or Reverend Hamilton would be in touch."

"Thank you." Evelyn nods, appreciating Genvieve stepping in and directing Guy as to what to do with the left overs. Whatever is going on with her, she doesn't want it to affect the charity and those it helps.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Genvieve asks, deciding straight to the point is really the only way to handle Evelyn. Evelyn groans and sets the tea cup down on the table with more force than she intended. Genvieve grits her teeth in concern for her china.

"Genvieve, we aren't friends; I'm not discussing this with you." Evelyn states matter of factly.

"We used to be," Genvieve argues.

"Before you sent the police to my house to investigate my possible involvement in a murder," Evelyn scoffs, certainly Genvieve hasn't forgotten that.

"And before you shared my sex tape with the entire country club," Genvieve reminds, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"What do you want me to say?" Evelyn asks picking up the tea cup so she will have something to do.

"I just want you to tell me if you're ok or not." Genvieve scoots closer to Evelyn. "I know divorces can be difficult but you look awful."

"Gee, thanks." Evelyn rolls her eyes then takes another sip of the tea. It is actually helping a bit.

"I'm not trying to insult you," Genvieve insists, Evelyn shoots her an unbelieving glare. "Honest!" Genvieve reiterates. "You just look very drained and though we might not be accustomed to such common meals, that was not a normal reaction."

Genvieve waits for a response but the only reaction she receives is Evelyn hanging her head. Her shoulders begin to shake and a small sob escapes her throat. Genvieve most certainly wasn't expecting this. She tries to soothe Evelyn, wrapping her arm around the red head's shoulders then tries to carefully extract the tea cup and saucer from her trembling hands. "It's ok!"

"No, it's really not," Evelyn shakes her head.

"What's going on?" Genvieve asks gently, not sure how she will handle an even more upset Evelyn. Again Evelyn shakes her head. "Do I need to guess?" Genvieve asks having used this trick on Zoila from time to time.

"Please don't," Evelyn says miserably. When left to her own imagination, Genvieve can come up with the most outlandish ideas.

"Then what's going on?" Genvieve can't help but smile triumphantly; she knows how to get people to talk. Evelyn groans but sits up.

"I haven't felt well for the past couple of weeks, but I just thought it was stress from dealing Adrian and the divorce." Evelyn pauses for a moment and Genvieve nods knowing all too well how trying a divorce can be. "Besides, I was staying with Marisol and her guest bed was so uncomfortable so no wonder I was tired." Evelyn waves her hand dismissively at the thought.

"Show room mattresses, when will they learn?" Genvieve rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Precisely." Evelyn is glad someone understands. "Anyway, I just assumed all of that was due to the divorce and my living arrangements, but for the last few days I've been nauseated and dizzy, and last night I even fainted." Evelyn covers her face from the memory.

"Oh," Genvieve gasps, realizing what is wrong with Evelyn. "Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No, I haven't really given it much thought but now that I have, I'm afraid at what he might tell me." Evelyn sighs heavily and leans back against the sofa.

"A lot of women your age go through this, it's nothing to be afraid of. Of course there are risks considering your advanced age….." Genvieve pauses when Evelyn sits up and looks at her with wide eyes. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing to be araid of? You think cancer is nothing to be afraid of, and just what does my age have to do with anything?" Evelyn's eyes flash with anger. Is Genvieve really this insensitive?

"Cancer?" Genvieve asks very confused.

"Yes, cancer! What did you think I was talking about?" Evelyn is very worried but not enough to overlook her growing frustration with Genvieve.

"I thought you were pregnant," Genvieve shrugs. It seemed rational to her.

Evelyn sits there a moment staring at Genvieve in disbelief then bursts out laughing. She wraps her arms around her stomach and doubles over as more laughter bubbles up. It is the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard.

"That is absolutely ludicrous," Evelyn manages between guffaws.

"Doesn't seem that ludicrous to me," Genvieve says simply. Evelyn continues to laugh, only stopping when she realizes that Genvieve is serious.

"It isn't possible, Genvieve," Evelyn states definitively.

"Why isn't it? Have you gone through menopause or had a hysterectomy?"

"No, I'm not that old," Evelyn drawls.

"You are getting old though," Genvieve reminds her.

"By you're still older," Evelyn smirks.

"Touché," Genvieve says forcing a smile. "So why do you say it isn't possible?" Genvieve wants to know why this is outside the realm of possibility. Evelyn shakes her head not liking to think about it let alone talk about it.

"Barrett's birth was difficult and there was a lot of scar tissue. The doctor told me I'd probably never be able to conceive again and that was fine. We had Barrett; we didn't want anything more." Evelyn takes a deep breath and clasps her hands in front of her, her eyes misting over. "Then when he died, we saw a specialist and confirmed what my doctor said. So see, it isn't possible." Evelyn sniffs then looks away.

"Honey," Genvieve says gently, taking Evelyn's hand in hers. "My doctors told me I'd never have children and I had Remy. Doctors aren't always right, especially plastic surgeons." Genvieve offers her a smile hoping to lighten the mood.

"Did you use fertility drugs?" Evelyn has to ask.

"No, just too much champagne and a coat closet at a party." Genvieve smiles fondly at the memory. No matter what else happened, her son was conceived in love.

"It still isn't possible," Evelyn shakes her head then a thought occurs to her. She remembers throwing a party a couple of months before Genvieve announced her pregnancy. "It better not have been my coat closet!" Evelyn says pointedly causing Genvieve to laugh. Genvieve looks at her questioningly. "There hasn't been any hot coat closet sex, or any other kind in quite some time, at least not with Adrian." Genvieve's ears perk up at this. "And with James…well pregnancy symptoms do not appear that quickly." Evelyn shakes her head.

"You had sex with the Reverend?" Genvieve asks, her mouth agape. Evelyn snorts.

"You suggest I'm pregnant yet the shocking admission of the night is that I'm having sex with a reverend?" Evelyn finds this amusing.

"Well I'm sorry, but he is a reverend and don't they have rules about having sex, especially when they aren't married to the person they're having sex with and that person is married to someone else?" Genvieve doesn't claim to be a religious person but she is aware of the basic rules, even if she has broken all of them. Some of them she's happily broken more than once.

"I had the same thought," Evelyn admits.

"Well?" Genvieve asks, curious as to how Evelyn and the reverend justify this behavior.

"Marisol explained that he has his views and essentially it's up to him. She's right! He made his choice and he seems fine with it." Evelyn shrugs.

"Ok, sex with the reverend aside, don't you remember the Hart's Memorial Day Celebration?"

Evelyn's eyes widen and she looks at Genvieve in shock. She remembers very little of that night, her memory clouded by too much alcohol. What she does remember is a very sloppy sexual encounter with Adrian in the back of the limo. How Genvieve knows about this perplexes her.

"How do you know about that?" Evelyn demands.

"The limo driver told your maid and your maid told my maid, blah, blah, blah." Genvieve waves away the rest, both of them have employed help long enough to know how quickly gossip spreads.

"Oh God!" Evelyn groans, burying her face in her hands.

"From the details Diego gave, it's like I'm in the limo on the night in question." Genvieve's smirk is met with a glare from Evelyn.

"Regardless of what happened in the limo, that was a few weeks ago," Evelyn once again begins to explain why she can't be pregnant.

"Eight weeks. It was eight weeks ago." Genvieve fills in.

"How do you know that?" Evelyn asks.

"Because in four more weeks I can get more botox." Genvieve smiles brightly. Again Evelyn rolls her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Evelyn declares, tired of this conversation. "I'm not pregnant!" She says it with such certainty and finality Genvieve can only nod.

"Just because you're not pregnant doesn't mean you're nausea and dizziness is caused by cancer." Genvieve hopes Evelyn is wrong with her self-diagnosis.

"Then what could it be?" Evelyn asks throwing her hands up.

"Menopause!" Genvieve states plainly. Evelyn sits there a moment considering what Genvieve has said, a smile forming on her lips.

"That would make sense," Evelyn says, relief flooding through her.

"Better than cancer," Genvieve offers.

"Yes, definitely better than cancer." Evelyn is so glad that they have decided on a conclusion as to what is wrong with her, thankful that it isn't cancer.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The more Evelyn has considered her symptoms, the more she is leaning towards the conclusion she is going through menopause instead of suffering from cancer. It is a relief to have an explanation that doesn't result in illness or death, but she is still perplexed by her symptoms. All of the women she's ever known who have openly talked about menopause, most of them have complained about hot flashes and moodiness. She has been a bit moodier than usual but nothing extreme. She isn't experiencing hot flashes, instead she is plagued by nausea and dizziness. She spent a great deal of time the night before in bed researching menopause on her phone, many of the websites listing symptoms similar to the ones she's experiencing. She has decided to continue her research exploring treatments for her symptoms.

Evelyn sits on the sofa in the study scrolling through a website promoting herbs and tea to treat symptoms. It is all she can do not to roll her eyes because if she begins experiencing any of the symptoms that have been listed on other sites she will need a tranquilizer. She clicks on another website and is reading about hormone therapy when Adrian enters the room. He stops in the doorway of the study, a surprised look on his face as his eyes land on Evelyn.

"You're home and Reverend Boyfriend isn't around?" Adrian isn't sure which one is more surprising. Evelyn ignores him, her silence only increasing his desire to bug her. "What are you reading?" He asks coming to perch on the arm of the sofa. Evelyn looks up from her phone, narrowing her eyes. She knows he won't leave her alone if she continues to ignore him, but she also isn't required to share personal information with him any longer.

"Nothing important, just how to murder your spouse and get away with it." Evelyn shrugs then smirks when Adrian narrows his eyes trying to discern if she is serious or not.

"If I only knew you were joking," he mumbles, unsure of whether to believe his wife or not.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Evelyn offers him a smile then stands from the sofa and leaves the study.

The staff at Doctor Greely's office are terrified of Evelyn which makes it incredibly easy for her to obtain an appointment at just a moment's notice. Her menacing presence in the office expedites the waiting process, the nurses have a room ready for her once she arrived. Unfortunately, once she is behind the closed door of the exam room all the menacing looks and death glares do not acquire the desired results. Doctor Greely makes her wait for nearly half an hour before entering the exam room. After nearly two decades of treating Evelyn, Doctor Greely is immune to her sharp tongue so Evelyn doesn't even bother complaining about the wait. Instead, Evelyn explains to the doctor her symptoms and what she believes to be the cause. While Doctor Greely agrees menopause isn't out of the realm of possibilities, she chooses to run blood tests before throwing prescriptions Evelyn's way. Evelyn is not at all thrilled by this course of action but knows the doctor wants to be thorough. Doctor Greely's attention to detail and meticulousness is why Evelyn has remained a patient of hers for so long.

The nurse enters to collect blood a few minutes after the doctor exits. Evelyn is not fond of needles but if these tests will allow her to finally receive some relief from the nausea and dizziness she has been experiencing, she will gladly allow it. The nurse instructs her to make a fist as she looks for a vein then urges Evelyn to relax once she finds the vein. Evelyn turns her head to stare at the hideous painting of azaleas on the wall, wincing when the needle pierces her skin. The nurse assures her the worst part is over. Evelyn turns to the woman to glare, her attention caught by the vial as it fills with blood. She realizes immediately it is a mistake because her stomach drops and the room begins to spin. The nurse asks if she is all right, Evelyn manages a strangled 'yes' before turning back around to look at the picture. She takes a few deep breaths and swallows, relieved when the nausea and dizziness pass.

The nurse notices Evelyn's pallor when she looks at her arm but after years of being a nurse, has seen a lot of patients nearly faint at the sight of their own blood. The red head appears to be fine now that she isn't looking at the vial so the nurse removes the needle once the vial is filled then applies a band aid to Evelyn's arm. She motions to the stack of magazines in the rack on a nearby cabinet while telling Evelyn they should have the results in a few minutes. The nurse exits before Evelyn can respond, the woman narrowing her eyes at the thought of waiting.

In the forty-five minutes Evelyn sits in the waiting room shivering since she is only wearing a paper gown, she exchanges texts with James. He is pleased to hear she has finally decided to see a doctor, and though she hasn't shared with him what she thinks is plaguing her, she is glad she can allay his worry if only slightly. Once they have said all they can via text, Evelyn turns to the magazines. None of them are appealing, but between dying of boredom or reading an article on how to turn a jar into a lamp, Evelyn decides to read the magazine. When she can no longer tolerate the thought of one more mind numbing minute of reading about do-it-yourself projects, she begins pacing the room. The movement helps her fight the chill but all it really does is irritate her. She does not like being kept waiting especially when it is for test results that she already knows what say.

Doctor Greely knew she would spend part of her day counting to ten, or ten thousand depending on how overbearing Evelyn chose to be. What Doctor Greely did not expect was the results she received from the woman's blood test. The results were surprising to say the least, and to make sure there were no errors, Doctor Greely had the nurse run the test again. She practically had to shove the young man out of her office to perform the test again as he went on and on about how unhappy Mrs. Powell would be if she was kept waiting. The doctor assured him she did not care then sent him on his way. The results did not change but Doctor Greely still feels better having rerun the test. She inhales and knocks lightly on the exam room door, bracing herself for the red head's reaction.

"Finally," Evelyn huffs as Doctor Greely enters the exam room. The doctor ignores her, taking a seat on the stool across from Evelyn. "So, what lovely menopause drugs are going to prescribe me?" Evelyn asks sitting up straighter and clasping her hands in front of her.

"I'm not giving you any medication for menopause," Doctor Greely says crossing her legs in front of her. Evelyn cuts a questioning look at the woman.

"Why not?" She practically whines, wanting nothing but relief from these symptoms. "You haven't turned into one of those new age hippies that thinks everything should be treated with herbs, have you?" If this is the case Evelyn is going to require a new doctor immediately.

"I believe herbs and other holistic practices can be beneficial, but I also believe we should take full advantage of modern medicine."

"Then why won't you give me drugs?" Evelyn demands standing from her the exam table.

"Please, have a seat." Doctor Greely motions to the exam table.

"Oh God, it's not menopause!" Evelyn sits back on the bed not to follow the doctor's instructions but because her legs feel weak. Doctor Greely nods only worsening the sinking feeling in Evelyn's stomach. "Is it cancer?" She almost sobs, horrified by the thought.

"No." Doctor Greely doesn't want to worry her patient.

"Then what is it?" Evelyn is relieved it isn't cancer but she can't think of anything else to explain how she has been feeling.

"Evelyn, you're pregnant," Doctor Greely offers Evelyn a slight smile trying to gage her reaction.

For a moment Evelyn sits silently with her brow furrowed. She sees the doctor's mouth move, she hears the words and is even reminded of Genvieve suggesting pregnancy, but for some reason she can't quite wrap her mind around it. The word 'pregnant' doesn't belong anywhere near her name; that ship sailed long ago. Still, she remembers the occasional bouts of nausea she experienced when she was pregnant with Barrett and the occasional lightheadedness she felt. Even though she's experienced nausea and dizziness much more in the past week or so than she did the entire nine months with Barrett, the symptoms are very reminiscent of how she felt during her pregnancy. Evelyn scoffs realizing she is actually entertaining this notion then looks at the doctor.

"Did my husband put you up to this?" Evelyn asks, unsure as to why she's blaming Adrian for the doctor's obvious misdiagnosis, but Adrian usually is to blame so why not?

"No one has 'put me up to this'." Doctor Greely doesn't appreciate the implication that anyone can convince her to meddle with her patients, but she understands Evelyn is trying to make sense of this.

"Then your test is wrong. Run it again!" Evelyn is wide eyed as she speaks, shaking her head to dissuade the doctor from this ludicrous notion.

"Evelyn," Doctor Greely begins calmly, sitting on the edge of her seat. She leans over and places her hand on Evelyn's knee. "You are pregnant; I ran the test twice." Doctor Greely hopes to assure her the tests are accurate but Evelyn is going to take more persuading than that.

"I cannot be pregnant. Two different doctors, both highly respected in their profession, told me that due to the scar tissue from my cesarean with Barrett I would never conceive a child again. Not to mention, Adrian and I haven't used contraception even once in all that time and I've never gotten pregnant."

Evelyn continues to shake her head, tears beginning to sting her eyes. For so many years, even before Barrett died, Evelyn dreamed of having another baby but it wasn't to be. Now, she is being told after all of these years, after all the heartache she has endured since her son's death, and even after attempting to adopt a child so she can once again be a mother, she is pregnant. Part of her wants more than anything to believe the doctor and the test results, but she can't. To believe, if only for a second that one of her greatest wishes is coming true, to only have it ripped away the next, is more than she can bare.

"Doctors are wrong from time to time, and this is one of those times. I ran the test twice and from the date of your last menstrual cycle, I would say you're somewhere between eight and ten weeks pregnant." Doctor Greely can see the pain and fear in Evelyn's eyes, but this is happening and the sooner she realizes it the sooner they can begin prenatal care.

"If," Evelyn sighs finding it harder to speak than just a second ago. "If, and that's a huge if, I am….." Evelyn pauses trying to force herself to say the word. "Pregnant," she manages barely above a whisper, "then I'm eight weeks along."

"You are pregnant," Doctor Greely reiterates then offers her a smile. "It's good to know how far along you think you are, but if it's all right with you, I would like to order a sonogram just to get a better idea of the gestational age." She doubts Evelyn will put up much of a fight since the woman is just sitting there but she still asks.

"Um, that's fine," Evelyn answers dismissively.

Evelyn waves away the doctor then begins to massage her forehead. This can't be happening. She is divorcing Adrian. They haven't had sex, except for that one time in the limo, in months, and even if they had been sleeping together regularly, after all these years Evelyn finds it implausible that she is pregnant. The doctor insists she is, apparently the results have come back with the same conclusion twice, so she must be. If she is though, then that brings about a whole new set of worries. She is much older than she was with her first pregnancy and with age comes greater risk. The fetus could be born with deformities or other abnormalities, or she could miscarry. She could also give birth to a perfectly healthy baby in a few months only to have it taken away from her in some horrific manner like Barrett had been. Evelyn knows she could not survive that indescribable pain again. Adrian also couldn't survive any of those scenarios. Evelyn groans at the thought of Adrian. He will never agree to a divorce once he knows she is carrying his child, but she won't keep it from him. After everything they have been through, all the pain brought about by their son's death, Adrian deserves to know that he has a child on the way. As to how he will react, Evelyn isn't so sure. This pregnancy brings with it so many questions about the future, but already Evelyn knows she wants this child more than anything else.

"Are you all right?" Doctor Greely asks placing a hand on Evelyn's arm. Evelyn jolts at the contact, so caught up in her thoughts she hasn't realized Doctor Greely has reentered the room wheeling in the sonogram machine.

"I will be," Evelyn tells her, hoping it's the truth. There are many uncertainties right now, but the one thing Evelyn is certain of, is that if everything goes well and she gives birth to a happy infant, she will be all right because she will once again be a mother.

Doctor Greely offers Evelyn a smile then begins preparing her for the sonogram. Evelyn tries to listen as the doctor talks but she can't focus on the words. There are too many thoughts going through her mind, but all of those thoughts stop when the doctor encourages her to look at the screen. Evelyn rolls her head so she can see the screen, any questions she had about the accuracy of the test leaving her because there on the screen is the proof that she is in fact pregnant.

Evelyn has stuffed the prescription for prenatal vitamins and the brochure on high risk pregnancy in her purse without much thought. The print out of the sonogram she holds in her hand, unable to take her eyes off of it as she boards the elevator. There are people on the elevator but her attention is focused solely on the picture. She remains in shock from the unexpected news; it all seems surreal. She is glad to know it isn't cancer and there is a reason for her symptoms, but there is still so much she needs to sort through. There are many emotions she doesn't even want to think about, but eventually she will have to. For now, she is going to enjoy this light feeling that has settled over her.

The sensation of the elevator coming to a stop causes a twinge of nausea to wash over Evelyn but luckily it doesn't last long. She follows the people out of the elevator her eyes still on the picture as she walks. She isn't paying attention to where she is going, the force of bumping into someone the only thing that stops her. She wasn't walking too fast so there isn't much force when she collides with the other person but there is still enough force to make her drop her purse.

"Evelyn, are you ok?" Genvieve asks resting a hand on Evelyn's arm to steady her. Evelyn looks surprised to see Genvieve.

"Genvieve, what are you doing here?" Evelyn really didn't expect to see anyone she knows. She isn't up to dealing with anyone right now.

"I have an appointment with Doctor Mills," Genvieve smiles at the thought of her plastic surgeon. Evelyn rolls her eyes.

"Oh, well, have fun." Evelyn quickly forgets the woman turning her attention to her purse and the scattered contents. Genvieve follows her gaze to the upturned purse.

"Here, let me help," Genvieve offers bending at the knee to retrieve the items.

"That really isn't necessary," Evelyn tells her as she too bends to gather the objects.

Genvieve ignores her as she reaches for a tube of lipstick. Evelyn sighs realizing there is no point in arguing and begins picking up the contents that are closer to her. Evelyn tosses her phone and wallet into the purse then looks at Genvieve, the brochure on high risk pregnancy clutched in her hand. Evelyn takes in a sharp breath bracing herself for Genvieve's comment but the woman doesn't say anything. She places the brochure, along with a few other items into the purse then stands. She offers her hand to Evelyn who begrudgingly accepts the assistance only because she feels slightly woozy from her crouched position.

"Thank you," she says swinging the purse over her shoulder. Genvieve gives her a devious little grin then holds out the sonogram picture. Evelyn's mouth drops open; she didn't realize Genvieve was holding that. "So, I guess pregnancy isn't impossible." This time Genvieve offers her a genuine smile.

"Please, Genvieve, I know I don't have a right to ask you to keep a confidence, but please, please do not say anything to anyone. This is unexpected and considering the current situation between Adrian an…" Evelyn begins, wrapping her hands around Genvieve's arm as she practically begs her.

"You don't have a right to ask me to keep a secret, but I won't say anything. Pregnancy is a personal, private matter that should only be announced when you're ready for others to know." Genvieve's reasonable response takes Evelyn aback but she is so thankful the woman feels this way. "As for your current situation, what about James?" Genvieve doesn't mean to ruin the excitement Evelyn is obviously experiencing, but it is something that requires consideration. Evelyn sighs heavily.

"I am not sure how James will react to this news, but he nor Adrian are my first priority." Evelyn has given very little thought to anyone but her unborn child since receiving the news. The men in her life better get used to this because this child is all that matters now.

"If you don't mind me asking, is everything all right with the baby?" Genvieve doesn't care to dwell on the men in Evelyn's lives, she is more concerned about the fetus.

"According to Doctor Greely everything is fine. The pregnancy is considered high risk due to my age, but as of right now everything is all right." Evelyn smiles at that, relieved to know for at least right now things are looking good.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations!" Genvieve pulls Evelyn into a hug, so excited for her friend. Evelyn isn't expecting the hug but she finds it oddly comforting for someone else to know about the pregnancy and be excited about the prospect of a baby.

Genvieve releases her from the hug then the two part ways. Genvieve must get to that appointment with Doctor Mills and Evelyn is anxious to get home where she can process this news. Exiting the building, the sonogram tucked carefully in her purse, Evelyn allows her hand to rest against her stomach, a smile tugging at her lips as she thinks about what it would be like to be a mother again.

Adrian just wants a few moments of peace and quiet. With Evelyn back in the house, and Reverend Boyfriend constantly under foot, the house, as big as it may be, is feeling a bit claustrophobic. To escape the house and the feelings that plague him as he watches his wife with another man, Adrian decided to visit the country club. There hadn't been a lot of people there lulling him into a false sense of noiseless peace. Unfortunately, Gail ruined the little solace he carved out for himself when she sat down at his table and once again threw herself at him. He excused himself and left, trying to phone Zoila. Their unexpected and rather odd friendship is becoming something he relies on more and more and at that time he wanted nothing more than a friend to talk with. She must have been busy because her phone went straight to voice mail. He left her a message and returned to the mansion. Once again he seeks solace in his own home, this time finding the house quiet. Maybe he can finally relax.

Entering the study, he is shocked to find Evelyn curled up on the sofa asleep, a familiar photo album resting beside her on the sofa. He takes a deep breath, holds his head high, and walks over to the sofa. He really expected Evelyn to be out with James or working at Marisol's, what he did not expect was to find her here with that album.

The album is turned to the page he always finds her staring lovingly at, even when their bright little boy was alive and causing mischief. On the page, there are two pictures. In the first Evelyn stands in front of a lavishly decorated Christmas tree holding a sonogram photo. Beside her Adrian has a goofy smile plastered across his face as he points at the picture. Evelyn's crazy aunt Sharon had insisted they allow her to take the photo and for some reason it is a favorite of Evelyn's.

The second photo again has the two of them in it, but instead of a tree behind them or a photo in Evelyn's hands, she holds a red faced infant just minutes old. Evelyn looks absolutely exhausted but incredibly beautiful. It wasn't even a full hour after Barrett was born that Adrian was begging for a family photo. Whether Evelyn had been too tired or too drugged to argue, she allowed him to take the photo. Just as the nurse pressed the button, Barrett began howling, the new parents focusing their full attention on their son.

Adrian blinks back tears once he pulls his gaze from the photos. IF only Barrett was still here, so many things would be different. Even if Evelyn and he had divorced, it wouldn't matter because their son would be there. Adrian shakes his head forcing himself not to go there. Barrett is dead, they are alive and well, and no amount of wishing will change that. Like he told Zoila once, maybe if he'd accepted this earlier, things would be different in his marriage.

Adrian walks over to the bar and pours himself a glass of bourbon, definitely needing some solitude now. With the glass at his lips he looks at Evelyn. From where he stands he can see the tear stains on her cheeks and even though she is asleep, she does not rest. Her brow is furrowed and she fidgets. He isn't sure what drove her to the study to that photo album, but he isn't surprised he's found her like this. So many times he has walked in and she's been curled up just like this, and like every other time, he pours her a glass of bourbon, places it on the coffee table, kisses her temple gently so he doesn't disturb her, then heads for the door.

The glass of bourbon, like always, is the first thing Evelyn sees when she opens her eyes. She really wishes she hadn't fallen asleep, that Adrian hadn't found her with the photo album, but hopefully he won't think too much of it. Sighing, Evelyn sits up, closes the album then carries it to the shelf where the other photo albums reside. Whether it was the cry or the nap, she feels a bit better. Her world has been turned upside down by this very unexpected news, and there are so many things that could go wrong, but for the moment she decides to just accept things as they are. There are other matters she needs to consider, most of which she is not looking forward to even thinking about but they must be dealt with.

Evelyn isn't sure when Adrian will be back and there is no telling where Carmen is, so she decides the best place to this thinking is her bedroom. The thoughts are already swirling in her mind as she makes her way up the stairs, and by the time she enters the bedroom, she is beginning to realize this pregnancy and the baby that might result from it, are probably the two simplest things to handle. It isn't until she is seated on the bed she allows herself to fully delve into all the problems she sees arising from the current situation.

Evelyn's first concern is of course her child. She is much older than she was with her first pregnancy and with age comes greater risk, lowering the chances of a smooth pregnancy and a healthy baby. The time is also dreadful since she has recently filed for divorce and has just started dating this wonderful new man. Even if she has to stay married to Adrian and give up James, she will because all she wants, all she's wanted for so long, is a child of her own. When Barrett was still alive and growing into an independent child who no longer wanted to be cuddled, Evelyn had dreamed of having another child. She dreamed of what Barrett would be like as a big brother and she knew he would be the best brother anyone could ask for. Another child wasn't a possibility but it has always been a fantasy of hers. Now, that fantasy has come true and she is looking forward to it, though cautious she might be. There are many things that could happen and instead of a baby to hold she will be left with heart ache. She is willing to take that risk because never in her life has she been happier than when she was a mother.

Shaking her head, Evelyn refuses to allow herself to wallow in 'what-ifs' or entertain all the horrible ways this pregnancy could end. There are many other things to consider right now, the main one is Adrian. He is the father; there is absolutely no doubt about that. Yes, she is working diligently to free herself from him, but even if she wasn't carrying his child, she knows they will always be connected. They share a son and all the years of grief since his death. This new child will be another connection between them.

Evelyn finds herself thinking about the wonderful father Adrian had been to Barrett. From the moment they brought their son home from the hospital to the moment he died, Adrian was always there for him. No matter what time of the day or how big the mess, he was always there for Barrett. Evelyn doesn't doubt for a second that he will be the same amazing father to this child. It's just that now things are so very different. With the divorce pending Evelyn is afraid Adrian will fight her for full custody of this child. Of course she will share custody with him, but if he sees a way to punish her he just might do it. Even if he doesn't sue for custody, she just can't picture a way to tell him, not when there is still uncertainty surrounding this pregnancy. Doctor Greely assures her everything should be fine if they monitor the pregnancy closely, but Evelyn is painfully aware of the fact that a child can be ripped away from you at any second.

Evelyn lies back on the bed covering her face with her hands. Whether she can picture it or not, she is going to have to tell Adrian. His presence in this child's life is a guarantee. James', however, isn't. She is aware of how selfish the thought is, but it's there anyway. Just as she is moving on with a kind, caring man, she finds herself attached to Adrian in yet another way. Of course she isn't going to do anything to change the situation; she wants this child more than anything else. Still, she is saddened at the thought of losing James. This isn't his child, besides, at his age, why would he want to deal with a baby if he doesn't have to? He has a full life with his church and helping others. Even if by some miracle he doesn't leave upon the news of a pregnancy, she knows Adrian will be the deal breaker. James has already encouraged her to get the hell away from him. She can't really do that with his child in tow.

These thoughts, plus countless others run on a loop through her mind. Doctor Greely instructed her to avoid stress as much as possible but these are stressors she can't avoid. Evelyn sighs and reaches into the bed side table, digging around for a moment until her fingers rest upon the sonogram print out. Just like with Barrett she can't make anything out of the blob pictured, yet supposedly technology has advanced. From the grainy photo in her hand she finds that rather questionable.

"What've you got there?" James asks from the doorway, startling Evelyn. She was so engrossed with her thoughts and the sonogram picture, she didn't hear him enter.

"Oh, uh…" Evelyn stumbles over her words trying to come up with something believable. "Family photo," she lies, quickly placing the picture back in the drawer. James stands in front of the bed giving her a questioning look.

"Ok," he drawls, obviously unsure of what is going on but he knows something is up. Evelyn picks up on his uncertainty and quickly stands from the bed. The room begins spinning due to her sudden movement but now that she knows what is causing these frequent, not to mention annoying, dizzy spells, she isn't worried. James, however, is. He is immediately by her side, his arm wrapping around her waist as he steadies her.

"I'm fine," she assures him.

"What did the doctor say?" James studies Evelyn's features, worried that she is still looking pale. Hopefully the doctor has given her a reason for her symptoms.

"Oh, it's just stress…..from the divorce," Evelyn says dismissively, standing up straight and taking a step away from him. She doesn't want to lie to him, but Adrian is the person who should know about this pregnancy first.

"That makes sense," James nods, caressing Evelyn's bare arm. He has seen firsthand how stress can negatively impact a person. Evelyn is just relieved he has bought her explanation. "Well, then I think you need an evening to relax, forget all about your stress." James smiles at her then wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"And just what do you have in mind?" She quirks her brow at him, knowing full well that smile is an indication of more than just dinner.

"Well, we could start with dinner," he says leaning in. "Then we can come back here and…" he trails off, placing a searing kiss to her lips. His tongue plunges into her mouth eliciting a low moan from her. "Sound good?" he asks breaking the kiss.

"Indeed," She answers in a husky voice. She then pulls him in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate it.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Zoila did not mean to spend her evening dining with Adrian, but when the phone rang she answered it without looking at the caller ID expecting to hear Rosie on the other end instead of Adrian. Once she did hear his voice she could tell he was upset so when he invited her to dinner she felt she couldn't decline. Something is bothering him, that much she can tell, but as they stand in the middle of a crowded restaurant, she begins to feel uncomfortable. She is starting to rely too much on their friendship, odd as it may be, and even though she is trying to deny them, there are certain feelings she is experiencing towards the man she shouldn't be having for any married man, but especially Adrian Powell.

"I didn't think this place would still be so busy," Adrian comments, looking at his watch. For nearly three minutes they have been standing at the door waiting for the hostess.

"Didn't this place just open?" Zoila asks, vaguely recalling Carmen mentioning the grand opening and how packed it had been.

"Two weeks ago, I believe," Adrian says, his eyes scanning the crowd for their hostess. He has heard rave reviews about the food here, but if the service is always this slow, he certainly will not make a return visit.

"You'll have to try the sushi; it was great when a few donors and I ate here on opening night," an all too familiar voice says from behind the two.

Adrian whips around at the voice, nearly bumping into Zoila. She jumps back to avoid contact with him. He narrows his eyes at her in confusion; they should discuss her peculiar behavior. That, however, will have to wait, because at the moment he is much more interested in the fact his wife and her new boyfriend have also decided to visit this establishment. He is pleased to see she no longer looks upset. A good cry over the photo albums usually cheers her.

"Evelyn, Reverend," Adrian smiles brightly at the two.

"Oh God," Evelyn groans with a roll of her eyes. She really just wanted a nice evening alone with James.

"Reverend?!" Zoila practically chokes. She looks at Evelyn and the gorgeous man she's with then turns to Adrian. There is no way he is serious.

"Oh that's right, I haven't told you about my wife's new beau." Adrian makes a mental note to tell Zoila all about the seemingly 'good' Reverend.

"Ha!" Zoila laughs then immediately reddens. "Sorry," she apologizes to the Reverend, not Evelyn.

"James," Evelyn begins, clearing her throat. 'This is Adrian's friend, Genvieve's maid, Zoila." Evelyn crinkles her nose at Zoila, unhappy to see the other woman.

"Nice to meet you." James takes Zoila's hand and shakes it. He must admit he is surprised to see Adrian out with someone like Zoila. He really thought Adrian, much like Evelyn, would have more Caucasian friends. Then again, Evelyn is dating him now.

"You as well," Zoila mumbles, embarrassed by her little outburst.

For a moment the four of them stand in awkward silence, the hostess still no where in sight. James feels as though he should say something to Zoila, he doesn't want to be rude, but this isn't the evening he envisioned. He doesn't even have to look at Evelyn to tell she's uncomfortable. He can feel the tension radiating from her. This divorce is much harder on her than she is willing to admit, and James hates that his suggestion of a relaxing evening out together has led them here. He doesn't imagine it is too comforting to see her soon-to-be-ex-husband with another woman.

"I'm so sorry for your wait," a young brunette says breathlessly, practically running to them. Evelyn and Adrian share a loo, their mutual dissatisfaction showing. "Table for four?" The girl asks a bit too enthusiastically for either of the Powell's liking.

"Actually…" James begins.

"No, we…." Evelyn starts at the same time as James.

"I don't think…." Zoila tries to explain, the three talking over each other so the girl can't understand any of them. The hostess goes wide eyed; she definitely needs a new job.

"I only have one table available," she says, bracing herself for the unhappy responses that will more than likely follow. The red head gives her an angry glare.

"We can go somewhere else," James offers. Evelyn huffs at the idea of conceding to Adrian.

"How long before another table is available?" Evelyn asks, forcing herself to remain calm.

"It'll be a while." The words pain the girl to say because these Beverly Hills types are a nightmare when they don't get their way.

"We'll wait at the bar, you two can have the table," Zoila offers.

"Ok, that's settled. Come along, James," Evelyn says happily, starting towards the table.

"Evelyn," James sighs, shaking his head at her. They aren't going to steal the table from Adrian and Zoila. Evelyn narrows her eyes at him then decides on another tactic.

"I thought you said you weren't a goody-goody."

"I'm not and you know that," James says playfully, placing his hand on her hip then leans in for a kiss.

"Ugh," Zoila makes a face at the disturbing display.

"Try living with that," Adrian mutters, rolling his eye at the pair. Zoila shakes her head, a look of disgust on her face. "I thought Christians were supposed to set a good example for the rest of us mere mortals," Adrian says, this nauseating display having gone on long enough. Evelyn pulls away from James to glare at Adrian.

"I am," James says simply, refusing to allow Adrian to get the best of him. Ignoring the man is the only way to handle him.

"By making out with a married woman in a crowded restaurant? Forgive me, Reverend, but I don't recall reading that in the Bible." Adrian takes on a tone of superiority. Evelyn's eyes are flashing with anger as she looks at him, and even Zoila appears ready to throttle him.

"When did you ever read the Bible?" Evelyn scoffs, never before has she even seen Adrian glance at the book. Zoila looks expectantly at Adrian for an answer.

"I'm simply showing a beautiful, amazing woman the love and attention she deserves," James smirks at Adrian then pulls Evelyn closer. He places a kiss against her temple.

Adrian narrows his eyes at James then looks to Evelyn. She smiles up at James, absolutely love sick as she glances at the other man. For a second he contemplates pulling Zoila in for a kiss but if he plans on making it through this dinner alive, he knows he will do no such thing. Instead, he has another idea how to get back at his wife.

These have to be the strangest people she has ever seen, and she has been in Los Angeles for nearly five years. Throughout this entire production, and that is exactly what this is because she has seen movies with less theatrics, the hostess has quietly stood by watching the four people. The line is backing up to the door and if she doesn't do something about that very soon, her manager will chew her out. Somehow she has to find a way to appease all of four these very odd people.

"I still just have the one table available," the hostess interrupts, gulping back fear. Again James, Evelyn, and Zoila begins speaking at once causing the hostess to want to scream.

"We'll take it," Adrian announces, the other three falling silent. "Table for four!" He smiles brightly at the three, the looks on Evelyn's and James' faces priceless. Zoila shoots him a questioning glare; she certainly did not want to spend her evening dining with him, his wife, and her boyfriend. Before any of them can say anything, Adrian places his hand on Zoila's back and guides her forward, following the hostess. This is going to be fun.

It doesn't bother Evelyn to be sitting across from her soon-to-be ex-husband as he is on what appears to be a date with Genvieve's maid. His preference for maids has never shocked her; they are meant to serve without question which sums up perfectly why Adrian has such a fondness for them. What surprises Evelyn in all honesty, is the fact that Zoila is dating someone like Adrian. The maid has always seemed to carry herself with an air of moral superiority, so why is she seeing a person like Adrian? Then again, the same could be said for James. Why is he, a reverend, dating a woman like Evelyn Powell? Evelyn sighs, refusing to entertain these thoughts. Adrian is more than welcome to date whomever he chooses, and she is more than happy with James.

Glancing up from the menu, it is obvious that James is questioning his sanity for agreeing to this. He is studying Evelyn, to reassure him she reaches over and pats his arm. Adrian notices this little exchange and rolls his eyes. The two haven't even been together that long and already they are communicating through glances and touches. It really is nauseating. Deciding to ignore the interaction between his wife and her boyfriend, Adrian turns his attention to Zoila. She is obviously uncomfortable, her shoulders tense as she stares at the menu. Much like James, she seems to be reconsidering this dinner. Then again, Adrian figures they all should have their heads examined. This might be Los Angeles, but only the insane agree to a double date with their soon-to-be ex and their respective mates.

It starts out innocently enough, Evelyn rearranges the fork and knife because like most of these 'upscale' restaurants, they have placed the utensils backwards. James has seen her do this a few times so he ignores it. Adrian, very accustomed to this quirk of hers, forces himself not to groan. It would be so nice for once to sit down to a meal with this woman and not have her rearrange everything on the table. Evelyn is apparently the only one that heard the almost inaudible groan from Adrian, James and Zoila are too busy trying to not look uncomfortable to notice an explosion. Evelyn purses her lips deciding whether or not it is worth it to have a little fun at Adrian's expense. Before she can decide, he begins tapping his index finger against the table as he tries to appear busy studying the menu. She narrows her eyes; he knows full well she hates it when he does that. If he wants to play this game, then she is more than willing to oblige.

To most it would appear as though nothing is happening, but for Zoila, closely followed by James, it is obvious the two warring spouses are trying to irk the other. Adrian has decided tapping out a beat with one finger isn't enough so he has started tapping the table three times with his thumb then twice with his middle finger. Evelyn rearranges the salt and pepper shakers then moves them back to their original position before once again rearranging them. It is obvious from Adrian's narrowed eyes and Evelyn's pursed lips they are trying their hardest not to let the other know just how annoyed they are. Zoila casts a sideways glance at the two, sighs heavily, then looks at James. He shakes his head, unsure of what else to do.

"Would you two stop?" Zoila hisses, fed up with the juvenile behavior. Evelyn, Adrian, and even James startle at her sudden outburst.

"We're not doing anything," Evelyn sniffs, busying herself with her napkin. Zoila shoots her a bland look. "We're not!" She reiterates.

Before anything else can be said, the waiter finally appears. He introduces himself and asks for their drink orders. Adrian orders his favorite; a bourbon. Zoila surprises Evelyn by ordering a double scotch, mumbling something about definitely needing it tonight. James, never one for hard liquor, orders white wine.

"And for you ma'am?" The waiter asks Evelyn, turning to her with a smile.

"I'll have a mer…." Evelyn pauses, remembering that she can't drink. "Just water, please." She ducks her head, hoping no one noticed the little blunder.

"Since when don't you drink?" Adrian asks with a lifted brow. Evelyn narrows her eyes as she lifts her head to look at him. James and Zoila also give her questioning glances.

"I don't always have alcohol with a meal," Evelyn defends.

"Yeah, ya do," Zoila says, remembering all the times the woman has barked at her for a refill.

"I'm just not in a drinking mood tonight." Evelyn pins Adrian and Zoila with a look, hoping to portray the fact this is not open to discussion.

"You're much more fun when you drink," Adrian smirks, remembering all the times she has stumbled drunkenly out of a restaurant then been all over him the moment they were in the car. Evelyn cuts a look at Adrian, well aware of his meaning then drops her gaze to her menu.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Adrian is alluding to, and it is obvious Evelyn is uncomfortable by the mention of it. No matter what she says, this divorce is harder on her than she would like. James reaches out and places his hand on her cheek, rewarded with a smile as she looks up at him. He wants to make sure she is all right so to reassure him, she places her hand atop his. Adrian rolls his eyes dramatically at the display, yelping in pain when Zoila's heel collides with his calf. He looks at her accusingly but she shakes her head. Maybe this isn't going to be as much fun as he thought it would be.

The drink order misstep was quickly forgotten. There is more than enough tension coming from everyone at the table for any of them to wonder about the messed up drink order. What does catch everyone's attention is how Evelyn sits with the back of her hand pressed to her nose. She tries to make it seem like she is just propping her head on her hand, but she has paled and is taking frequent sips of her water. The aromas from the all the dishes are mingling, making it rather difficult for Evelyn to focus on anything other than the nausea. When James and she entered the restaurant the smell was the first thing she noticed but she was momentarily distracted by Adrian's presence. Now that they are seated, the nausea is plaguing her once again. Adrian shoots her a questioning glance but she refuses to look at him. James places his hand on her arm and quirks his brow but she only offers him a slight smile. Thankfully, before anyone asks, the waiter appears to take their order.

On the way to the restaurant, James went on and on about the sushi and how she must try it, so of course that is what he orders. Adrian is very pleased to find one of his favorites on the eclectic menu and orders grilled swordfish. As Zoila deliberates over what she will have for dinner, Evelyn actually looks at the menu for the first time. This is the weirdest menu she has ever seen. None of this food is appealing, even if she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't eat this. Hopefully, a simple salad won't bother her.

While they wait for their meal, Zoila talks about Fiona, her new boss. The woman has returned from her trip earlier than anticipated. Adrian asks how that's going, considering the hot, young beau of hers thinks she is the owner of the house. Zoila groans, takes a sip of her drink, then launches into a story about setting drapes on fire to get the man to move back in with his mother. James shakes his head at this, realizing that if one is involved with either Powell, then they must be a bit insane. Evelyn actually finds herself laughing at the story, happily surprised Zoila is being so deceitful.

After a ridiculous wait, and even more ridiculous tales from Zoila about Fiona and James about some of the people he has come in contact with over the years, the waiter brings over their food. He places large plates in front of James and Adrian then turns back to the cart to retrieve the other two dishes. He places a salad before Zoila then sets a plate filled with pasta and shrimp in front of Evelyn. Her eyes widen, she gulps, and her stomach rolls at the smell of the boiled shrimp.

"That's hers," she croaks.

"That's mine," Zoila says, speaking over Evelyn. The waiter apologizes and moves the plates around then heads off to another table, the guests looking rather unhappy about something.

"The service is lacking," James comments as he looks at his food.

"Indeed!" Adrian agrees. "and I should know bad service; Carmen's our maid." Zoila and James both laugh.

While her date and her husband actually agree on something, Evelyn is trying her best to remain seated. The nausea she has been experiencing due to the aromas of the restaurant were manageable, but since that stupid waiter placed the wrong dish before her, all she can smell is boiled shrimp. She grabs for her water hoping a couple of small sips will help alleviate the nausea but it doesn't. She glances around the table hoping to find something to take her mind off her upset stomach but everywhere she looks she is met with the sight of food that makes her queasy when she isn't pregnant. Even the plain salad makes her stomach lurch.

"Try a bite?" James asks, holding a piece of sushi out to her.

"Excuse me," Evelyn barely manages before gagging, her hand covering her mouth as she stands to her feet. She quickly scurries off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Poor thing's never really been one for seafood," Adrian shrugs, smirking at James.

"Oh, I didn't know," James admits feeling a bit badly for insisting Evelyn try this place.

"Of course you didn't." Adrian looks directly at James as he speaks, hoping the other man will rise to the bait.

"Adrian," Zoila growls. He shoots her an innocent look and shrugs. He was only making an observation.

"I should probably go check on her," James says placing his napkin on the table.

"I'll go," Zoila offers reluctantly. Both men look surprised by the offer. "Just try to behave while we're gone," she tells the two, giving Adrian a stern look. The two men nod in agreement then Zoila excuses herself from the table and heads to the bathroom.

Evelyn was hoping in the bathroom, behind closed doors surrounded by the scent of some overbearing floral spray, she would be able to escape the smell of boiled shrimp. Unfortunately, it clings to the inside of her nostrils, allowing the nausea to keep her in its grip. She doesn't feel as queasy as she did at the table but she isn't ready to return to the dining room yet. All of the aromas will wreak havoc on her. The sound of the handle of the door causes Evelyn to turn, her eyes widening when Zoila steps in.

"You left them alone?" Evelyn can't help but ask, afraid of what they will go back to since the two men have been left alone without supervision.

"They think they can behave until we get back out there," Zoila says with an upturned lip. She has as much faith in them as Evelyn does.

"I doubt that," Evelyn scoffs. James might be on his best behavior but Adrian will try everything he can think of to goad the man.

"Me too," Zoila agrees, coming to stand beside Evelyn at the sink. "Are you ok?" she asks carefully.

"I don't really like seafood," Evelyn shrugs running a finger beneath her eye to wipe away the smudged mascara.

"I can tell."

Zoila reaches into her purse to retrieve a tube of lipstick. The two women stand side by side looking into the mirror as they try to appear to fix their makeup. On more than one occasion they catch the other staring. Zoila's scrutinizing glance unnerves Evelyn.

"Just so ya know," Zoila begins, turning to face Evelyn. "There's nothing going on between Adrian and me."

"I don't care," Evelyn says calmly. "As I said earlier, Adrian is free to do whatever or whoever he pleases," and with that Evelyn turns back to the mirror, this time fussing with a loose curl.

"You seem happy with the Reverend," Zoila tries again. Evelyn isn't sure why the woman is talking to her but she nods; James does make her happy. "You look a lot brighter than you used to," Zoila says, her eyes resting on Evelyn in the mirror. "You have a healthy glow to your cheeks and you don't look as thin as you used to. Dating a Reverend works for you," Zoila laughs.

Evelyn freezes, her hand in midair as she continues to fight with the rebellious curl. She looks at Zoila, horrified by the woman's words. She didn't mind the comments until Zoila mentioned that she wasn't as thin. She is well aware of the 'well-meaning' people in her life that comment from time to time on how 'frail' she looked. A couple even suggested she might have an eating disorder. The only 'disorder' she suffers from is missing her son. When a mother loses her child, the last thing she cares about is eating. In the beginning of this hellish existence without her child, she would frequently go to bed without eating all day, the only thing in her stomach alcohol and a sleeping pill. In those days she supposes she was too thin, too frail, but those days are long gone. She has learned to better handle her grief, to care for herself. There are periods of time when she reverts back to her old ways to handle the grief, but recently she has been much too busy to allow herself any time to dwell on the past. She's been much too focused on freeing herself from Adrian.

Evelyn realizes that Zoila, much like so many of those 'well-meaning' people, have once again assumed her fragile and ill equipped to take care of herself as she works to separate her life from Adrian's. She understands what Zoila is saying and why she is saying it, but the words still alarm her. She has always heard women start showing sooner with their second pregnancy but she is only eight weeks along. There is no way she is already showing. She just can't be!

"Are you saying I've gained weight?" Evelyn demands, her tone violent. Zoila realizes too late her mistake. Working for Genvieve should have taught her long ago not to comment on someone's appearance, especially where weight is concerned.

"I only meant you look healthier," Zoila tries to remedy but it doesn't do any good. Evelyn only glares at her. "I'm just gonna stop," Zoila sighs.

"Please do," Evelyn huffs turning the water on and scrubbing furiously at her hands. Zoila nods and heads for the door.

Once Zoila is out of the bathroom and the door is closed, Evelyn turns off the water, dries her hands then turns sideways. She studies her reflection, scrutinizing her waist. There is no visible proof but as she places her hands on her stomach, she is surprised there is already a slight swell. How she hasn't noticed this before she isn't sure, but until just a few hours ago she wouldn't have thought anything about a little bloating. James is still learning the curves of her body so he won't notice the subtle change, even if he does they are still too early on in the relationship for him to comment. She doubts even Adrian, who is well attuned to her body, would pick up on the little change. If anything, he would attribute it to a regular, monthly occurrence.

Content there is no visible proof of her pregnancy, that Zoila was only trying to make small talk, Evelyn turns back around and leans her palms against the sink. There might not be a visible baby bump but her eyes, more than anything, gives away there is something different. She remembers being pregnant with Barrett, a memory she has blocked away for years, only allowing herself tiny windows of time when she will think about it, but she remembers how the few bouts of nausea she experienced with him left her eyes weak, red rimmed, with dark circles underneath that no concealer could touch. Her makeup is applied immaculately, but just like before, nothing can hide the fatigue and nausea she is experiencing. Some things, she supposes, don't change even after twenty-some years. She just hopes that with this pregnancy, like with her previous one, she won't start showing until nearly five months. She doubts it, but to keep this news to herself for just a while longer would make her feel so much better. She hopes a time will come when it is no longer necessary to feel the way she does about allowing others to know this bit of information, but until she holds a healthy baby in her arms, she doubts her apprehension will abate. Even then, she is well aware that sweet child can be taken away from her at any moment.

Dwelling on all the negatives, or even the positives, is only a stalling tactic. She needs to deal with all of these emotions and thoughts, but in the bathroom of a supposedly 'five-star restaurant', is not the place to do it. Besides, if she remains in the bathroom she is worried James and Adrian might send Zoila back in to check on her. The maid grates on her nerves as is, the fact that she has noticed the subtle change in Evelyn's body is just one more reason to avoid her.

Evelyn takes one more quick glance at herself then heads for the door. If, for some reason, someone comments on the imperceptible swell of her stomach, she will just blame it away on her clothing. After all, Carmen is her maid and the woman is always ruining something in the wash.

The scene that greets her is one she is familiar with. Adrian always must make some form of inappropriate comment to the person they are having dinner with, tonight is no exception. James looks ready to throttle him but as always he is trying to be nice. Zoila looks less than impressed with whatever Adrian has just said. Evelyn notices Zoila kick him under the table, smirking when Adrian jolts from the pain. He looks to Zoila offering her an innocent smile. Evelyn, along with Zoila, roll their eyes.

"Evelyn," James says happily, noticing her standing in the distance.

Evelyn smiles as he rises from the table. She closes the distance between them and once she is at the table, he places a kiss on her cheek, his hand caressing her back.

"Feeling better?" he asks softly. She nods, touched by the concern. He really is such a good man. "You should've told me you don't like seafood."

"It's fine," Evelyn waves him away, sending a pointed glare at Adrian. Of everyone at the table he is the only one that is aware of his dislike of most seafood.

"Oh please," Adrian groans and rolls his eyes. All three turn their attention to him. "You were sick! How is that 'fine'?" He looks at Evelyn questioningly, unable to believe that she is so willing to just go along with what James wants. She has never been like that with him. Adrian almost hisses in pain when the very pointy heel of Zoila's shoe collides with his calf. She digs it much deeper than she previously has causing him to break eye contact with his wife.

"It's called dating, Adrian," Evelyn says in a patronizing tone as James pulls her chair out for her. "Two people getting to know each other, learning their likes and dislikes." Her gaze doesn't leave his as she speaks. That is what normal couples do, things they used to do before their world was torn apart and all the scheming and lying became their normal.

"You should've just told him your preference. Instead, you made yourself sick trying to impress him. Was it really worth it? Did impressing Reverend Boyfriend ma…." Adrian trails off when Zoila delivers yet another sharp, digging kick to his leg.

Zoila has had it with Adrian's snide comments to the reverend and his overall behavior. There are many issues between husband and wife, that is no secret and Zoila understands that, her marriage had many issues as well, but to so publicly parade those issues is something Zoila can't tolerate. The fact that James looks ready to leap over the table and tackle Adrian, although it is tempting to let him, also plays a role in why she wants Adrian to shut up.

"It's really none of your damned business," Evelyn snaps. She, too, has had enough of his behavior.

"You're my wife…"Adrian begins.

"Soon-to-be ex," she reminds him. He simply rolls his eyes.

"Be that as it may," Adrian starts again, trying to appear calmer than he feels. "I find it rather disconcerting how you seem to have changed your entire personality to accommodate this man."

Evelyn's jaw clenches, her eyes narrow, and if looks could kill, Adrian would be dead. Never before has James seen such a hate filled, murderous look cross her face. He is also coming to the point where he is about to strike the man, but Evelyn is much more affected by the words. Zoila is painfully aware of the tension and looks heavenward. There is only one thing she can think to do.

A sharp heel digging into his calf is one thing, but when Zoila stomps down on his toe Adrian isn't expecting it. The pain radiates through his foot, causing him to bounce from his seat and hit his knee on the table. He can't decide which is more painful.

"Damn it, Zoila," he yelps, massaging his knee.

"You do realize you are only arousing him?" Evelyn asks blandly, looking directly at Zoila.

"Excuse me?" She asks, squinting at the red head. What the hell is she talking about?

"Oh yes, Adrian is turned on by pain." Evelyn explains.

"I had to, being married to you; it's called adapting." He continues to rub his knee, glaring at his wife as she begins explaining.

"He was into S&M but had to give it up due to a health scare," Evelyn continues, ignoring the comment. Zoila's eyes are wide in shock. James just drops his head in his hands and shakes his head. He knew this was going to be a disaster.

"Ah yes, that health scare that led you to decide to adopt a child." Adrian decides if Evelyn wants to fight then they will fight, even if they are in the middle of a restaurant. James, apparently unaware of this fact, turns to Evelyn with a questioning look. Adrian smirks at this.

"Which led you to hiring a private investigator to find Deion's father. Then I was faced with, once again, having a child I loved being ripped away from me!" Evelyn is filled with pain, her breath hitching. "THAT is why we are divorcing!"

Evelyn stands from the table and tosses her napkin at Adrian. She mutters to James she will be in the car then quickly exits the restaurant.

Adrian is stunned. He can't form any words and his mouth is agape as he realizes, for the first time, exactly how much losing Deion hurt her. Yes, he saw her collapse in sobs as the boy was driven away. He tried to comfort her but she pushed him away, and before he could think of something to say, something to do to make it up to her, she began demanding a divorce. The fiasco with Sebastian and the explosion occurred, he faked paralysis and then everything else happened. During all of it, he never stopped to think how she was feeling. Her hurt and anger have fueled her through the past few months and ultimately led them to this moment. It honestly never occurred to him that after losing Barrett she could ever be so devastated again.

He was wrong!

"You're a bastard!" James growls leaning across the table. Adrian only blinks. James slams his fist down on the table causing Zoila to startle. He is so angry at Adrian and all the pain the man has caused Evelyn. More than anything he would like to put his fist through Adrian's face, but he knows that won't help anything. Instead he turns and walks away. He will take care of the bill then go take care of the distressed red head who is probably weeping in his car.

"Adrian?" Zoila finally says, her mind still trying to process everything. Slowly he turns to look at her but doesn't say anything. He is too shocked. "Are you ok?" She asks, finding herself once again feeling badly for this man. Adrian shakes his head.

"She hates me," he declares miserably. "And she has every right to." He sounds resigned to this statement.

Zoila is at a loss for words, and even though she is taken aback by what she has learned tonight, she can tell Adrian is hurting. He never meant to cause Evelyn pain, Zoila believes, but in true Adrian fashion he messed everything up without intending to. All Zoila can do is pat his arm in comfort.

Evelyn stares out the window waiting for James, her mind running through everything that was said. She didn't want for their relaxing dinner out to turn into this catastrophe, but she isn't surprised it did. She never should have agreed to actually sit and try to have a meal with Adrian and Zoila. She might not like the other woman, but Zoila wasn't the problem. No, as always the problem lies with Adrian. He just had to keep pushing and like always she pushed back. She didn't intend for all those things about the past, about Deion to come out, but there is still so much pain there. So badly she has wanted to be a mother. She had that with Barrett then it was ripped away. With Deion, though he wasn't biologically hers, she was gladly fulfilling the role of mother until once again her child was taken from her.

Resting her hand on her abdomen, she sighs heavily, realizing that she has already fallen in love with this unborn child and that terrifies her. Tragedy can strike at any moment. There are no guarantees in life, no guarantee that this pregnancy will end happily with a sweet baby to cuddle. She knows the pain that could result from this pregnancy, but she can't dwell on that. Just like with Barrett and Deion, she will not allow herself to wallow in grief. There are far more pressing matters that need to be taken care of first. Even if she had all the time in the world, she still isn't ready to deal with all the hurt from her previous losses.

The door to the car opens shaking Evelyn from her thoughts. James slides into the driver's seat offering her a sympathetic smile. She responds with a sound of despair as she sits up, quickly removing her hand from her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she says wiping at her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" James shakes his head at the apology. She certainly isn't the one that should be sorry. That should be her husband, but James doubts Adrian feels the least bit badly about what transpired tonight.

"For that," Evelyn sighs, waving her hand in the direction of the restaurant. "I ruined our evening. I shouldn't have mentioned all of the things that happened in the past."

James turns in the seat so he is facing Evelyn then places his hand on her cheek. For such a strong, fierce woman, she blames herself for so much. He can't help but wonder how much of that goes back to Adrian blaming her for their son's death, but thinking of the other man and how he treated her only makes James want to go back in the restaurant and assault him. His thoughts should be on Evelyn, on making her realize this isn't her fault.

He traces her jaw with his thumb, her eyes slowly lifting to meet his. She is perceived by most as a cold-hearted, sometimes bitter person, but the woman he has become acquainted with over the past few weeks is neither. She is a strong, formidable woman that can slice her opponents with her razor sharp tongue, but underneath it all, she is a caring, loving person. James hates that so much of her life she has spent building a façade to hide her best qualities.

"Would you stop apologizing, please?" James asks softly looking into her eyes. Pain shines brightly back at him.

"Why are you still here?" She is afraid he soon won't be.

"Because there is this red head who isn't at all what I thought she'd be like, and even though she thought I'd be a real dud, I charmed her. She's charmed me, too." James grins at Evelyn, her eyes soften and a smile erupts on her face replacing the hurt that had just been there.

"You are so amazing," Evelyn says, absolutely astonished by this man. The two share a gentle kiss then Evelyn leans back in her seat lacing her fingers through his as he starts the car and they head back to the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next part. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Wandering the grounds in search of solace is an old habit of Evelyn's that until today she had abandoned. It doesn't bring the comfort it used to. In the days and weeks after Barrett's death she spent most of her time aimlessly roaming the grounds. Seeing the roses, he helped her plant, or tripping over the occasional toy he had left strewn through the yard made her smile. This morning she only notices the neglect of her once beautiful garden, the fire truck tracks that still haven't completely filled in from the night of the explosion, and the faded upholstery of the pool chairs. Sighing heavily, she opens the back door of the house and steps into kitchen. She isn't at all surprised to find Carmen lounging at the island, laughing as she reads something on her phone.

"Mrs. Powell, what are you doing in here?" Carmen asks, dropping her phone and sitting up straight. The Powells rarely enter the kitchen which is why Carmen so frequently uses it to hide away from them.

"This is my house; I can enter any room I'd like." Evelyn's words are measured, her eyes narrowed but her heart isn't in giving the maid a hard time.

Carmen notices the usual fire isn't in Evelyn's eyes and relaxes. When the red head really wants to voice her displeasure with Carmen's performance, her eyes almost glow. Sensing no imminent threat, Carmen props her feet back up on the stool and picks up the apple she had been snacking on. Evelyn rolls her eyes then tilts her head, watching as Carmen takes a bite of the apple.

"What?" Carmen demands, Evelyn's gaze making her uncomfortable. She doesn't like for people to watch her eat.

Evelyn startles, slightly embarrassed she has been staring.

"Where did you get an apple?" She asks, ignoring the embarrassment.

"I bought it at the store." Her tone is condescending with an edge to it. She forces herself not to roll her eyes.

"When are you going to the store again?" Evelyn nears the island, her eyes never leaving the apple Carmen has now placed on the counter.

"What do you want?" Carmen huffs, her feet dropping from the stool.

Evelyn again ignores the maid's attitude. She is much too surprised to find herself actually craving a food, especially apples, to acknowledge the helps' poor behavior.

Her entire life she has never been fond of apples, finding something about everyone's favorite fruit unappetizing until she was pregnant with Barrett. Then she still hadn't been fond of apples but she was obsessed with apple juice. The mere thought of the juice almost has her mouth watering. Apparently the cravings will be similar even if the pregnancies are not.

"Purchase apple juice." She tells Carmen heading for the door.

Carmen narrows her eyes. She has bought several odd items, some items she never wants to know what have been used for, but apple juice has never been on the list. If she remembers correctly, Evelyn doesn't even like apples. She only made the mistake of buying them once. Before she can question her, Evelyn is out the door. Carmen rolls her eyes then stands from her seat. So much for a relaxing morning.

In the three days since the disastrous dinner, Evelyn has found some form of peace. She realizes that no matter how much she misses Barrett, and even Deion, the pain, and the anger she feels towards Adrian, will not bring them back. She learned this with Barrett's death, but reliving the pain of having a child taken from her, momentarily erased that knowledge from her mind.

She feels much more centered and has actually allowed herself to begin unearthing all the emotions she is feeling about her pregnancy. Without a doubt she is happy. For so long she has wanted another child and finally she just might get that. Of course there is fear. Fear that she will miscarry, that something will happen and once again she will wind up childless, but she has forced herself past these thoughts.

After her unborn child, her first thought is Adrian. He is, without a doubt, the father. He deserves to know, but she worries how he will react. She doesn't doubt he will be happy, but the loss of Barrett destroyed him. Everyone always thinks it's the mother who will fall apart, consider ending her life to be with her dead child, and even though she did both of those things, it was Adrian who was hit the hardest by Barrett's death. Will he be just as terrified as she is about losing this new child? Can he allow himself to love this child without constantly fearing the tragedy that could be lurking around the corner to take this baby?

Of course he will be shocked by the news. Evelyn has had three days to process the news and she still finds it unbelievable. No matter his reaction, Evelyn has decided to tell him in the next couple of days. It is early in the pregnancy, but he has a right to know.

Once she tells Adrian, she is confident he will quickly announce the happy news to James. Adrian will see this as a way to hold onto their marriage, which it isn't in Evelyn's mind, but he could easily push James out of her life with this news. She doesn't expect James to stay; it isn't his child. He isn't obligated to hang around. It is disheartening, the thought of losing him, but again, she would gladly give up anything to have a healthy child. When and how to tell James is something she continues to work on.

Figuring out the logistics of announcing this news isn't the only thing that has filled her days. Whatever is currently happening with Peter/Marisol/Jesse triangle has the woman completely distracted leaving Evelyn to manage the business. It isn't as unpleasant as she feared it would be. It has actually helped her achieve some sense of equilibrium.

The time spent with James has also helped. He has been an absolute darling since the dinner fiasco. He blamed himself for the relaxing dinner he promised her turning into a nightmare. He has tried to make it up to her each night by taking her to wonderfully expensive restaurants, but her stomach has been much too sensitive for her to truly enjoy it. Still, it is the thought that counts and she absolutely adores him for trying so hard.

James has already left when Evelyn decides to start her day. He was called away in the very early hours of the morning when his sick parishioner passed away. She offered to go with him but he declined her offer, insisting she stay at home and rest. Besides, the family needed some time before they began accepting visitors. She understood, kissed him goodbye then dozed back off.

Stepping into the study, Evelyn wishes she had told Marisol she would work today. Adrian sits on the sofa reading the newspaper, a cup of coffee in his hand. She doesn't want to be alone with him and it is still too early for Carmen to be up. Choosing to treat him as she has the past couple of days; ignoring his existence entirely, she walks over to the bar.

"Good morning, Evelyn!" He smiles brightly. He really would like to talk to her about the other night. Apparently she is continuing to overlook him.

Evelyn is surprised to find a carafe of coffee sitting out but she doubts Carmen is the responsible party. More than likely, Adrian made the coffee instead of waiting on their maid. Why is it when she can't have something, she wants it even more? She leans over the carafe and inhales the heavenly aroma. So far, coffee is one of the only smells that doesn't nauseate her.

"What are you doing?" Adrian asks from the sofa, brow quirked, finding this scene rather perplexing.

Evelyn stands up straight, her desire for coffee allowing her to momentarily forget Adrian's presence. She remains with her back to him, refusing to acknowledge his word, but she feels his eyes on her.

"May I help you?" She asks turning to face him. Her tone is low, hopefully he can deduce her unhappiness.

He's pleasantly surprised she is speaking to him, even if it is in a short, clipped tone.

"I was simply curious as to why you're snorting the coffee?" He shrugs and places the paper down beside him on the sofa.

"I was trying to decide if you or Carmen made the coffee." She explains easily. She is curious.

"Surprisingly Carmen did," Adrian tells her, just as surprised by the fact as she is. "Before she left for the day."

Adrian rolls eyes at the obvious lie that is their maid's 'busy schedule'. Evelyn concurs on the likely falsehood, but instead of a couple of hours without Carmen as a buffer, she is now facing an entire day of being alone with Adrian.

"I think I'll have juice then."

It might be Carmen's job to make the coffee, but every time she has it is too weak for Evelyn's liking. Adrian is aware of this so hopefully he won't question her on skipping coffee. James has found it a bit odd she has declined her favorite part of breakfast for the past two days, but again she has blamed it on stress.

Evelyn returns to the study a few minutes later, a glass of what appears to be apple juice in hand. Adrian noticed a container of apple juice in the refrigerator when he went for a late night snack but he figured it was purchased for James. Evelyn has never cared for apples. She usually prefers orange juice to accompany her morning meal.

When Barrett was little she only allowed him one cup a day of very watered down apple juice. There has been a time Adrian has seen Evelyn drink the stuff, but he can't recall the exact occasion. It isn't important anyway. While she seems to be a bit more talkative and James isn't around, Adrian decides to try and have a conversation with her.

"Evelyn," he says carefully once she is seated on the sofa across from him, reaching for the part of the newspaper he has discarded.

Slowly her eyes rest upon his, her lips on the rim of the glass as she takes a sip of the juice.

"I want you to know I am very sorry for everything that happened with Deion," Adrian says, his tone soft and sincere.

He has spent the last three days sorting through everything that happened. He better understands why she was so hurt, why she has insisted on a divorce. He doesn't expect this conversation to lead to a reconciliation, at least not yet, but she deserves an apology. She deserves much more, but at the moment the most he can offer is his sincerest apologies.

Evelyn takes in a sharp breath upon hearing his words. She isn't prepared for this conversation. She has spent the past few days coming to terms with Deion's departure as well as trying to wrap her head around the news of the pregnancy. She isn't willing to abandon that peace just to make Adrian feel less guilty.

"It's the past," she says flatly, squaring her shoulders.

"Yes, but I still want you to know I…." Adrian stops when she holds her hand up.

"We are not discussing this, Adrian. I have made some semblance of peace with everything that happened with Deion and I do not wish to discuss it." She leans back against the sofa, noisily spreading the newspaper to obscure her view of Adrian.

"Ok," he agrees, realizing if he pushes it she will walk out.

The two sit in familiar silence reading the paper. With practiced ease they switch sections, not a word uttered between them. Adrian chances a glance at Evelyn, a memory flashing through his mind as he watchers her. Robe clad, hair messily piled on top of her head, the glass of juice in her hand as she brings it to her lips for an occasional sip reminds of him a different time. It is as though the past and present are one for a short moment. He can clearly recall her sitting across from him two and half decades earlier much like she is now. There is only one difference. At the time she had been heavily pregnant with Barrett.

Adrian's eyes widen and his face goes ashen as he remembers apple juice was one of the few cravings she experienced during pregnancy. Apple juice, almonds, and some pastry from a little shop that long ago went out of business is what she lived on during her pregnancy with Barrett. He would never forget those cravings. His eyes land on the glass of apple juice, alarm crossing his face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Evelyn asks, her eyes never leaving the newspaper.

Adrian doesn't respond; he's too busy thinking. Evelyn can't be pregnant. Two different doctors, both highly respected in their field, told them two decades ago that Evelyn would not be able to conceive again due to scar tissue from her cesarean with Barrett. Besides, after all of these years of marriage without any thought of contraception, the doctors must have been correct with their diagnosis. Still, she has been acting oddly recently, experiencing bouts of nausea and dizziness. She fainted just the other day. Adrian is sick to his stomach at the realization she might be pregnant with anyone else's child but his own.

"ADRIAN!" Evelyn snaps, her tone brash. Adrian startles out of his trance, looking at her in bewilderment. "What is wrong with you?" She demands.

"Why are you drinking apple juice?" It is the only thing he can think to ask. Evelyn squints in confusion.

"Carmen prepared coffee. I hate Carmen's coffee. There was juice in the refrigerator so I decided to have juice. Seemed logical to me." Evelyn explains to him patronizingly.

Why is he behaving so strangely? Why is he looking at her in such an odd manner?

"You…" Adrian closes his mouth. There is no good way to broach this subject but he can't just let it go. He has to know if his suspicion is correct or if he is losing his mind.

"Me, what?" Evelyn asks, her patience wearing thin. She just wants to sit quietly and read the paper. Why does that have to be so difficult?

"You," Adrian tries again but falters. She is going to harm him if he doesn't explain himself, but she's likely to kill him if he asks her if she's pregnant. "I'm just remembering another time when we sat like this treading the newspaper, you enjoying a glass of apple juice." Adrian looks wistful as he remembers a happier time.

"Don't be ridiculous. I rarely drink apple juice. Only when I…." She trails off, immediately aware of why he's been staring at her. Of course he would remember.

"Only when you're what, dear?" He asks from the edge of his seat.

"Oh God," Evelyn groans. This isn't how she planned to tell him.

"When you're what, Evelyn?" He asks again, this time more forcefully. He needs to hear her say it.

Evelyn sighs heavily, places the newspaper beside her and the glass of juice on the coffee table. It isn't ideal, then again nothing about this situation is, but she might as well tell him. He has already figured it out.

"Pregnant," she answers so quietly Adrian barely hears her.

"Say that again?" he instructs, wanting to make sure he can hear every word she speaks.

"When I'm pregnant. I only drink apple juice when I'm pregnant!" Evelyn says louder, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Aha, I knew it!" Adrian exclaims, jumping to his feet.

Evelyn is taken aback by his reaction. She knew this news would be shocking, but she didn't expect him to react like this. She isn't even sure what she would call this reaction.

"That bastard," Adrian growls, his face turning red with anger. Evelyn looks at him confused.

"What?" she is completely lost.

"James; Reverend Boyfriend. Supposedly all high and mighty but in less than a month he's shacked up with a married woman and knocked her up." Adrian is livid, pacing back and forth in front of the sofa.

For a moment Evelyn doesn't understand. She just sits there with a bewildered expression on her face. Slowly realization dawns on her. A look of amusement crosses her face.

"You fool," she laughs, stopping Adrian in his tracks.

"I'm the fool?" he asks accusingly. "You are the one that got knocked up by a preacher!" Adrian scoffs. Evelyn only laughs louder. "What is so damned funny?" He demands. Nothing about this situation is laughable.

"James isn't the father," she tells him between giggles.

"You've been having an affair?" Adrian accuses, narrowing his eyes.

Evelyn sobers at this question. He really doesn't understand. Dear God, how stupid can he be?

"You're the father, you jack ass," she spits, her eyes turning murderous.

Adrian stands there a moment with his mouth hanging open. He didn't hear her correctly. She has to be joking. There is no way she is serious.

"We…bu…are you sure?" Adrian pales, stumbling over his words. If she didn't appear ready to throttle him, this could be amusing.

"Adrian," Evelyn says concisely, reminding herself how shocked she had been. She stands from the sofa and takes a step towards him. "I am almost nine weeks pregnant. I've only known James four weeks." She explains, watching him as he does the math in his head. He still doesn't understand. "Almost nine weeks ago the Harts hosted their annual Memorial Day celebration." Evelyn sends him a knowing look. Even as drunk as she was she remembers snippets from that night, surely he does as well.

"Oh my God," he gasps, sinking onto the sofa. Evelyn sits down beside him and takes his hand in hers.

"Can you be more specific?" She asks, needing to know what he's thinking. He looks at her, his eyes flashing with a multitude of emotions.

"How did this happen?" he asks, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Really?" she asks drolly. If they have to have this conversation she is suing for full custody.

"Not that," he huffs, well aware of the actions that led to the pregnancy. "How did you get pregnant? The doctors said you wouldn't be able to conceive again and we've never worried about birth control." Adrian is babbling but she can understand. She had many of the same questions for Doctor Greely once the shock had worn off.

"It just happens," Evelyn shrugs, giving him the same answer she received.

Adrian sits there processing the news. After years of unprotected sex, and two doctors telling them they would never have another biological child of their own, Evelyn is pregnant. So many emotions are running through him; happiness, astonishment, fear. There are also dozens of questions.

"Is everything all right?" he asks, squeezing her hand.

"According to Doctor Greely everything is fine," she smiles. Adrian relaxes upon hearing this. He can't imagine losing another child. "So, how do you feel about this?" Evelyn asks, biting her lip nervously.

"This is the best news I've ever received," Adrian gushes, pulling her into an embrace. He's very pleased she doesn't tense or pull away.

"I think so, too," she agrees, tears stinging her eyes. She pulls away from the hug and wipes her eyes. "Hormones," she shrugs at his concerned look.

"No, I think those are tears of joy," he says, wiping away a tear.

"Probably," she nods. She didn't want to tell Adrian like this but she's glad he knows.

Adrian smiles at her and caresses her cheek, very pleased she is allowing the contact. Right now he just wants to touch her, to assure her that even though unexpected, he is just as happy about this pregnancy as she appears to be.

"Adrian," Evelyn says a few minutes later, their hands still intertwined.

"Yes?" He smiles at her lovingly, his eyes shining with wonder and adoration. Evelyn closes her eyes before she speaks.

"This doesn't change anything; I still want a divorce." She pulls her hands from his, scooting back as she braces herself for the outburst.

"You can't be serious!" Adrian exclaims, unable to believe she wants to continue with the divorce now that she's pregnant.

"I am," she tells him confidently. "You will be a part of this child's life but I still want a divorce. It would be best for the baby not to grow up in a home with two parents who are constantly hurting each other." Since she found out she is pregnant, her stance on the divorce has never wavered.

"Evelyn, a child needs both of its parents!"

"And this child will have both of us, just not together under the same roof." She isn't backing down but she also isn't going to argue. She stands from the sofa, stopping a few feet in front of Adrian.

"So you and Reverend Boyfriend are going to play house with my child? I won't let that happen!" Adrian is quickly to his feet unable to sit still any longer.

"James isn't in this equation, at least not yet," Evelyn admits. Adrian immediately brightens at this bit of news.

"You haven't told him yet?" Adrian almost smirks.

"Of course not!" Evelyn scoffs. "You are the father so naturally you're the first to know."

Considering the current state of their marriage Adrian is surprised by this.

"Well, after Genvieve," Evelyn adds dismissively.

"You told Genvieve?" Adrian seems almost as surprised by this as he was the news of the pregnancy. Those two have been sworn enemies since Evelyn leaked Genvieve's sex tape.

"You receive the news that you're going to be a father again and your two biggest reactions are to call James a bastard because you think he's the father, then you can't believe Genvieve knows. I'm rather insulted." Evelyn mock pouts.

"Hey, I'm over the moon about this baby, but this is unexpected." Adrian reaches for her hand, wrapping his fingers around it.

"That's the understatement of the year," Evelyn replies dryly.

For a while, after Adrian has calmed down, the two sit together on the sofa discussing the pregnancy. She tells Adrian about the sonogram, promising to show him the print out then begins detailing a blood test she will have performed around ten weeks to screen for defects and determine the gender. He peppers her with questions about the test and how she is feeling. She answers the questions as best as she can, all the while secretly worrying that something might happen to this child. Adrian also experiences this fear but for now they promise to focus on the fact that at the moment the fetus is healthy. Adrian also vows to himself to fight for Evelyn even harder. There is no way another man is going to take his wife and child.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. In this chapter, a little 'oddness' begins which will be mentioned throughout the next few chapters until it reaches a climax. Hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Most of the day has been spent on the sofa discussing the pregnancy and Barrett with Adrian. Both promise to give this child everything Barrett had and more, to love this baby just as much as they do Barrett. It has been nice to spend time with Adrian that isn't tempered by anger or bitterness. To discuss their children, their plans and hopes for this new child, while remembering their son, has been bittersweet.

Once their time together ended, Adrian begrudgingly leaving to attend to a previous obligation, Evelyn decided to talk with James. Adrian is ecstatic at the news, but she saw the look in his eyes when he finally realized the baby is his. He is going to try his hardest to rid their lives of James before the baby is born. The news of her pregnancy is the perfect way to do that, but she isn't giving Adrian the chance. She has decided to share the news with James immediately.

The door to James' office at the church opens and he enters, his eyes tired and his brow furrowed. Evelyn offers him a smile and a quick hello, relaxing when his face brightens. He closes the space between them, pulls her to him and places a searing kiss to her lips. Evelyn moans into his mouth, wrapping her arms his neck as his hands rest on her hips. She momentarily forgets why she is here, too caught up in the feel of him against of her. It isn't until he is maneuvering them backwards to the sofa that she recalls this visit isn't about pleasure.

"James?" A woman calls from the other side of the door as she knocks. James drops his head, breaking the kiss, and sighs deeply.

"Sorry," he apologizes to Evelyn.

James opens the door, hiding his irritation well. He smiles at the woman that has interrupted them, asking what he can do to help. The young woman tells him of an accounting error as she flips through paperwork, distressed by this. Evelyn zones out as they begin discussing funds and accounts. As much as she enjoyed their greeting, when this woman leaves they will not be continuing what was started. She must tell him about the pregnancy.

Adrian promised to respect her wishes and keep this news between them for a while, but she knows this will not extend to James. Adrian will gloat the first chance he gets. Besides, James has a right to know what is going on so he can decide what is right for him. Evelyn gulps at the thought of him leaving, of their relationship ending, but it isn't fair to expect him to stand by as she has a child with her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"Where were we?" James asks once the door is closed.

James once again closes the distance between them and reaches for her. He kisses her gently this time then motions her to take a seat on the sofa. Once they are seated, he kisses her again, wrapping his arms around her. Evelyn isn't opposed to seeing where the kissing might lead, but they need to have this conversation.

"James," Evelyn forces herself to say as he begins trailing kisses down her neck.

"Uh-huh," he asks, suckling the spot just beneath her ear that drives her wild.

She inhales a shuddering breath, once again reminding herself of the very important conversation they need to have. She pushes at him, hating the moment his lips break contact with her skin.

"Sorry, I got carried away," he apologizes, sitting up looking a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be," Evelyn tells him, placing a quick kiss to his lips. James offers her a smile but he can tell there is something bothering her.

"What's wrong?" He asks, and just like that he goes from sexy and seductive to caring and concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, exactly." Evelyn looks down at her hands, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"But something is going on." James reaches out and strokes her bare arm.

"Yes," she breathes, realizing this is going to be so much more difficult than she anticipated.

"Tell me," he encourages her in that soothing tone.

"I'm pregnant with Adrian's child," she admits, her gaze straight ahead, focused on the wooden cross that hangs on the back of the door. She can't bring herself to watch his reaction.

James sits on the sofa for a few seconds processing what she just said. It makes sense if he thinks about it. The nausea, the dizziness, both are much more easily explained away by pregnancy than stress. Still, she has just put the first steps into motion to rid her life of Adrian yet here is something that will tie the two together forever. At the thought of Adrian, James realizes there is no way the other man is going to allow Evelyn to walk away now. He doesn't blame him, James wouldn't walk away from a woman like Evelyn either, especially if she was carrying his child. What he needs to know is how Evelyn feels about all of this. She is the only one that can make decisions about hers and her child's future.

James looks at Evelyn, tears in her eyes, hands clasped tightly in her lap as she stares straight ahead. He can't imagine the thoughts running through her mind, all the emotions she must be experiencing. He places his hand over hers, the movement drawing her gaze to his.

"Are you keeping it?" James asks calmly, something akin to fear flashing in Evelyn's eyes.

"Of course I am!" Her tone is decisive, leaving no room for doubt. "This is unexpected, and the situation isn't ideal, but I've always wanted another child."

"Ok," James nods, his tone calm, unreadable. "Have you told Adrian?"

Evelyn nods, a smile tugging at her lips as she remembers how happy he was once the news settled in. The angry, hurt man he became all those years ago after Barrett's death seemed to vanish immediately, replaced by the caring, loving man she married. She isn't sure how long this personality change will last, but she hopes this 'new' Adrian sticks around.

"He was thrilled," she tells him simply.

James purses his lips, then asks, "Does that mean you two…"

"No, we are not reconciling," Evelyn cuts him off, the confidence she speaks with makes James feel a bit better.

"Adrian doesn't strike me as the type to let his pregnant wife just walk away."

"Oh, he isn't. He most certainly will scheme and connive to get what he wants, but for now we have decided to focus on the child."

Evelyn doesn't delude herself into believing that Adrian's attitude change will alter his approach in keeping her and this baby. His attempts might not be as outlandish, but he will try nonetheless.

James narrows his eyes assessing Evelyn and this agreement her husband and she have come to. He would like to believe Adrian is decent enough to put the child first, but he doubts it. He doesn't question Adrian's love for his child, but just like with his love for Evelyn, he is willing to do anything, no matter how devious or insane, to ensure he gets what he wants. James admits he would too, if the roles were reversed.

Evelyn pays close attention to James' facial features throughout the conversation. They have become so close over the past couple of weeks, but she is still unable to read him. She can easily tell what Adrian is thinking by his facial expressions and gestures, but James remains a mystery. He appears calm and collected, but he so frequently does.

"You can get your things from the mansion this evening if you'd like," Evelyn says flatly, saving James from trying to figure out an easy way to end things.

"You're dumping me?" James sounds hurt and shocked by this.

"No!" Evelyn answers immediately. "I just assumed you would want to leave. This isn't your responsibility." She averts her eyes.

"Evelyn," James says gently but her gaze remains straight ahead. "Evelyn," he tries again, this time lifting her with his fingers so she looks at him. "I'm here." His thumb traces her jawline.

"You don't have to be," she says, trying her hardest not to turn into a sobbing mess. The tears are prickling her eyes.

"But I want to be." He places a reassuring kiss to her lips.

"I don't deserve you," Evelyn says, looking at him in astonishment. She can't believe he is willing to stay.

"Don't say that!" He insists, cupping her cheek. "You deserve to be loved and to be happy. I'm just glad I'm the guy you've decided to try and let do that."

Never before has she been so attracted to him. She grabs him by the collar and pulls him into a searing kiss, her tongue plunging into his mouth. James pulls her closer, his hands cupping her bottom as he pulls her onto his lap. She moans, surprised by the move but also enjoying the feel of him. His hands run up her sides, stopping when they reach the top of her blouse. He begins unfastening the buttons.

"In the church?" Evelyn gasps, breaking the kiss, her hands covering his. James chuckles at her scandalized tone.

"When I was in seminary school, I had a professor that said more sex is had in church tha…." James smiles when Evelyn places her finger against his lips.

"You're a reverend; you aren't supposed to lie," she admonishes him playfully.

"I've told you countless times I'm no saint."

The two laugh and resume kissing. This certainly isn't how Evelyn expected this conversation to end, but she is so relieved to be kissing him instead of watching him leave. James is becoming more and more important to her with each passing day. She would have let him walk away if he wanted to but she is so glad he has decided to stay.

 _How could he be so stupid? Does he not realize that harlot has been sent by Satan to brainwash him? To test his faith, to tempt him. He is playing right into the devil's hands. Into the evil woman's. Surely there is a way to rid the good Reverend's life of such a despicable woman. God must provide a way for her to accomplish this. The Reverend and the church, the loyal members of his flock, do not deserve the disgrace the redheaded harlot will bring upon them. She is an evil woman. A sinful woman._

 _Dear Father in Heaven, please provide Reverend Hamilton with the knowledge and guidance to resist this woman and her sinful ways. Please provide me with guidance to help the Reverend. In Jesus' name, Amen._

Laughter announces James and Evelyn's presence in the mansion, causing Adrian to roll his eyes. He needs rid of this man, now more than ever, but he has to go about it in the right way. So far, his Private Investigator hasn't uncovered anything on the good reverend, but Adrian has faith; everyone has at least one dirty little secret in their past. He will just have to work extra hard to uncover James'.

"What's so funny?" He asks, glancing as the two enter the study holding hands.

"Inside joke," James answers dismissively, laughing once again when he looks at Evelyn.

Adrian glances between the two curious as to what is so amusing, but he realizes whatever has them so jovial is probably something he doesn't really want to know. He is glad to see Evelyn looks more relaxed than she did earlier. Her cheeks are flushed from laughter, her eyes sparkle; she is absolutely radiant. As clichéd as it sounds, she always did have that special glow about her when she was pregnant, twenty-five years hasn't changed that.

"Adrian, you're doing it again," Evelyn admonishes, folding her arms in front of her. Several times since this morning's revelation, she has caught him staring at her. This behavior was unnerving when he did it during her pregnancy with Barrett, it makes her even more ill at ease now.

"Sorry," he apologizes, averting her gaze.

Evelyn rolls her eyes at him then shares a look with James, half apologetic, half amused. She walks over to the bar to distance herself from Adrian and his gaze. She is pleased to find small bottles of apple juice among the many beverages.

"What's this?" She asks turning to look at Adrian.

"I had Carmen bring it in, just in case you'd like a glass," Adrian shrugs. Evelyn probably assumes he is trying to get back in her good graces with the gesture, and to an extent he is, but the main reason he requested Carmen stock the bar with apple juice is because he is trying to take care of the mother of his children.

"Oh God, you didn't tell her did you?" Evelyn gasps, panicked by the thought.

"No, of course not!" He insists, noticing James give her a questioning look.

"Thank you," Evelyn nods, relieved.

They agreed to keep the news to themselves for a while. Telling Carmen isn't conducive to keeping a secret, or having a relaxing pregnancy. Evelyn is already dreading the maid's overly dramatic reaction to the news of a baby and all the new duties it will entail.

James is quietly observing the two. Evelyn's reaction to the thought of Carmen being aware of the pregnancy surprised him slightly, but it makes sense. She hasn't opened up about her feelings towards this pregnancy, but he's sure she has her fears. He hopes she will share them with him in time, but for now he is just glad to see there isn't so much tension radiating from her. The two warring spouses seem to have come to some type of understanding, much more at ease around each other than previously. He hopes it continues because the stress isn't good for Evelyn or the baby. Of course, Adrian has an ulterior motive and it isn't hard to guess what it is.

"So," James begins, clearing his throat. Adrian glances up from his drink, arched brow directed at him. "I hear congratulations are in order." He offers Adrian his largest smile, the man nearly choking on his drink.

"You told him?" Adrian looks at Evelyn accusingly.

"I told you I needed to speak with James," Evelyn rolls her eyes, taking a sip of juice.

"But…"

Adrian is astonished. Yes, she said she needed to talk with James, but he didn't think she meant right then. Besides, he was hoping the man would find this unexpected news upsetting. Obviously he didn't.

"Thank you," Adrian mutters. He didn't expect James would leave her, at least not right away, but he hoped the good Reverend would need a day or two to process this happy news.

"You ok, Adrian?" James can't help but ask, enjoying watching the man flounder. He suspects Adrian, much like Evelyn, expected him to leave upon the announcement. He can't wait to prove both of them wrong. He is here for as long as Evelyn will allow.

"I'm fine," Adrian says casually, taking another sip of his drink.

Evelyn leans up against the bar watching the conversation unfold. After she told Adrian of her pregnancy, and she answered a rapid succession of questions pertaining to it, she expressed her desire of having Adrian and James remaining civil towards one another. The fact that it would help keep her calm, reduce the stress on her and subsequently the baby, was mentioned as an afterthought. Luckily, Adrian picked up on it and is apparently trying to be polite to James. Evelyn isn't at all embarrassed to say she said the same thing to James after their office romp, pleased that both men are honoring her request. She probably shouldn't use the pregnancy to her advantage, but it is making these two behave. How long it will last, she isn't sure, but she plans on enjoying it.

"We should all go out to dinner to celebrate," Adrian offers, a smile crossing his face. The thought occurs to him that if he looks like he is willing to get along with James for Evelyn's and the baby's sake, maybe she will realize just how dedicated he is to being a better husband. Hopefully she will realize she should be with him, the father of her children, and not this other man.

"We already celebrated," James chuckles, unable to resist. Evelyn chokes on her drink at this comment, receiving looks from both men.

"Thank you for the offer, Adrian, it is surprisingly nice of you," she says, ignoring her little blunder. "But I can't handle all of the smells in a restaurant at the moment." Her hand rests on her stomach in lieu of an explanation.

"That's why you were sick the other night!" Adrian realizes; it all makes perfect sense now. How didn't he see it before?

"The pregnancy has a lot to do with it, yes, but your behavior didn't help matters." She lifts her brows daring him to disagree.

"Oh, right," Adrian exclaims, placing his palm to his forehead as though he's just remembered something. "You're pregnant so everything is my fault now!" He recalls this from her pregnancy with Barrett. He was to blame for everything wrong in the world throughout the pregnancy and remained guilty of all earthly wrong doings until she was at least six weeks postpartum.

"Pregnant or not, everything is your fault." She offers him a smirk as she sashays across the room.

James laughs, the expression on Adrian's face priceless. It is rare the man is rendered speechless. Adrian straightens, sends James a glare, then takes another drink. This is going to be a long pregnancy, filled with his wife's blame for everything, and on top of that, he has to be nice to the man currently sharing his wife's bed. It isn't going to be easy, but as long as there is a healthy baby at the end of it, it will all be worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Evelyn can't believe she is actually glad to be back at work, but she is. She has enjoyed the past several days spending time with James and getting a better handle on all the thoughts and emotions coursing through her. Adrian and she even shared a rather enjoyable lunch on one of the days, but it is also good to be away from the house and the two men that have been bordering on overprotective. At Marisol's no one knows about the pregnancy, aren't constantly hovering, and Evelyn is enjoying it immensely.

Nearing the tenth week of pregnancy, Evelyn noticed this morning her clothes are fitting a bit more snuggly. It doesn't pose a problem yet, she has a few more weeks before it does, but it does offer her a sense of comfort. The first time around, she was horrified when clothes became tight, repulsed by the thought of maternity clothes. This time, though she doesn't like the idea of elastic pants and flowing tops, she is almost looking forward to there being a bit of proof of the baby's existence. A swollen stomach means a healthy, developing fetus.

This morning, like most, her only complaint is the nausea. Marisol shot her a questioning glance when she shied away from coffee. She then offered Evelyn a croissant, a quirked brow her response when Evelyn paled and pushed it away. Luckily, Marisol is so preoccupied preparing everything for a follow-up interview with Daphne Wells, she hasn't had time to consider Evelyn's strange behavior and what might be causing it.

Evelyn is filing an invoice when the doorbell rings. Marisol is in the kitchen preparing a tray of refreshments, so she calls to Evelyn, asking her to answer the door. Evelyn makes her way to the front door and opens it, putting on her largest smile when she sees Daphne, the woman looking breathtakingly gorgeous. Some people make pregnancy look glamorous and Daphne is one of them.

"Daphne, you look amazing," Evelyn gushes between air kisses.

"Thank you," Daphne smiles brightly, entering the foyer.

Evelyn leads her into Marisol's office and offers her a drink. She declines the offer then Evelyn and she make their way to the sofa. As they wait on Marisol, they catch up on the latest gossip. Evelyn wants to ask her about her pregnancy, curious as to how Daphne, a year older than she is, is handling a 'late in life' pregnancy. Evelyn despises the term, but she can't help but wonder if the other woman, though amazing as she looks, is experiencing any of the discomforts she is. Could she also be harboring the same fears and insecurities?

Before Evelyn can muster the courage to ask, Marisol enters the room carrying a tray filled with tea, brie, crackers, and white grapes. She places the tray on the coffee table, taking a seat between the two women. Marisol and Daphne begin discussing the four maids interviewed for the available position, Evelyn trying to follow their conversation but her focus is on the wave of nausea that has overtaken her. There is nothing with a strong odor on the tray, but once it appeared, she couldn't shake this nauseated feeling.

"Evelyn, are you all right?" Daphne is concerned, immediately noticing how pale Evelyn has become. Marisol turns to look at Evelyn, also alarmed by her pallor.

"I'm fine," Evelyn dismisses weakly, swallowing in an effort to keep the nausea at bay.

"Are you sure?" Marisol gives her a questioning look, not believing her in the least.

"I'm fine," Evelyn says a bit more forcefully, silently urging Marisol to continue with a pointed look.

Marisol turns back to Daphne, nodding as the woman lists her likes and dislikes of the candidates. Marisol is thrilled when she decides on a young woman named Petra, certain Daphne will not be disappointed. With business taken care of, Marisol offers Daphne the refreshments, all the while keeping an eye on Evelyn.

"I adore Brie, but I can't have it because of the baby," Daphne says a bit sadly, looking longingly at the cheese. She then rubs the very noticeable baby bump.

Marisol apologizes to Daphne, wishing she had thought better of her snack choices. Daphne waves away the apology, reaching for a grape instead. She laughs as she explains that during this pregnancy, unlike her previous two, she has craved anything containing grapes. Marisol is relieved there is something on the tray she can enjoy. Marisol then turns to Evelyn, offering her refreshments.

"Oh, no thank you," Evelyn declines, wishing Marisol would take the tray back into the kitchen, or preferably, just throw it outside.

"You love brie." Marisol narrows her eyes at Evelyn, confused by the woman's behavior. Momentarily Evelyn is at a loss for words but quickly recovers.

"I do, but if Daphne can't enjoy it, I don't think we should. Really, Marisol!" Evelyn scoffs, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Ok," Marisol says slowly, growing more confused by Evelyn's strange behavior.

Marisol and Daphne continue to discuss Petra as Daphne snacks on grapes. Once everything is in order, Marisol sees Daphne to the door, the two women laughing about something Peter said to Daphne's husband. Evelyn stays behind in the office, grabs the tray, then holding it as far away from her as possible, carries it to the kitchen.

"You're acting oddly, even for you," Marisol says from the doorway of the kitchen, startling Evelyn. She crosses her arms in front of her as she watches the redhead dispose of the brie. "Are you sure you're ok?" Marisol takes a few steps towards her.

"I'm fine," Evelyn says once again, growing tired of this question. Adrian and James have asked her this at least five times a day since she announced her pregnancy.

"Evelyn, if something is wrong, I'm here." Marisol gently places her hand on Evelyn's arm, worried about her friend.

"I appreciate that." Evelyn offers her a smile and pats her hand, thankful to have such a wonderful comrade.

Not wanting to discuss this any further, Evelyn walks out of the kitchen, leaving Marisol to stare after her. She has noticed Evelyn appeared rundown lately, hoping a few days to relax and recharge would help her. By the looks of it, Evelyn still isn't feeling all that well. Marisol tells herself not to, but she is worried.

Hovering is the only word to define Adrian's and James' behavior over the past days. Adrian has only become worse as the day has progressed, following Evelyn around everywhere, repeatedly asking about the doctor's appointment she has a little later in the day. She has explained to him, several times, today's appointment is when Doctor Greely will perform the blood test that detects abnormalities, as well as perform an ultrasound to hear the heartbeat. She has been nothing but calm in her explanation, but Adrian can tell she is nervous. Both of them are so afraid something will go wrong, resulting in the loss of another child. Likewise, Evelyn understands Adrian's shadowing of her is his own way of dealing with anxiety, his close proximity to her and their unborn child a source of comfort.

Walking down the driveway to the mailbox, Evelyn has to remind herself of this. She really thought retrieving the mail would offer her a few moments of peace. She was wrong because the second she opened the door, Adrian was standing right beside her like an eager puppy.

"Your hair still smells like spaghetti," Adrian tells when the wind blows a lose lock of her hair in his face.

"I showered twice last night and again this morning," Evelyn huffs, tired of his wise cracks about her helping at the soup kitchen the night before. She pulls a stand of hair to her nose, grimacing. She will definitely take another shower before leaving for the doctor.

"Told ya," he smirks receiving a glare.

The two walk the remainder of the way to the mailbox in silence. Once at the mailbox, Evelyn flips down the lid, her eyes widening as her stomach rolls and wave of dizziness washes over her. Inside the mailbox, a putrid odor assaulting her nostrils, a maggot infested dead cat lies. The cat's intestines have been ripped from its abdomen. Adrian is just as shocked as Evelyn, his attention only taken away from the gruesome sight when Evelyn doubles over and wretches. He steps between her and the mailbox, obscuring the horrific view, beginning to gently rub her back as she heaves.

"Are you all right?" he asks, wrapping his arm around her waist to steady her once she is finished.

"Your shoes," she croaks, motioning to the loafers that are now flaked with specks of vomit.

"I don't care about the damned shoes," he huffs. "Are you all right?"

Evelyn simply nods, leaning into Adrian as he guides her back up to the house. He pauses long enough to toe out of his shoes, leaving them on the door step. He leads Evelyn to the study and seats her on the sofa. Quickly he fetches her a glass of water then takes a seat beside her. She is very pale.

"Stop hovering, please. I'm fine!" Evelyn says between clinched teeth, trying to remember he is only being a concerned father and husband. She appreciates his concern, but it is becoming too much.

"I'm calling the police," Adrian informs her, standing from the sofa.

"You will do no such thing!" She insists, head snapping up to look at him. He is about to argue but she continues before he can. "Adrian, there have been murders, a severed leg discovered, and an explosion at this house; why on earth would phone the police over a juvenile prank?" She shakes her head; certainly he can't be serious.

"Evelyn, that's more than a juvenile prank. Someone disemboweled that poor cat." Adrian cringes at the thought.

"Don't remind me." Evelyn covers her mouth at the mere mention of the stray.

"I'm calling," Adrian says again, this time grabbing his phone.

He has just started dialing when they hear a scream. Both are alarmed, quickly taking off in the direction in the scream. Just as they reach the front door, Carmen stalks in looking a little green. She glares accusingly at the Powells.

"What the hell was that?" She demands, motioning towards the mailbox. Adrian sighs, turns to Evelyn. She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"I'm calling the police."

This time, before Evelyn can object or another unsuspecting person looks in the mailbox, Adrian dials the number and begins speaking with an officer. Evelyn might think it is simply a joke, but Adrian wants it investigated.

Evelyn is almost positive the police did not spend as much time at her home when Flora was murdered. For nearly three hours, police officers have been at the mansion, first taking photos of the mailbox and the sickening contents then collecting the dismembered feline. The mailbox was then dusted for prints, Adrian, Carmen, and she were also finger printed for exclusionary purposes. Finally, an officer took their statements along with the video from the front gate camera. The most the perpetrator will be charged with is animal cruelty.

Since getting in the car to go to the doctor's appointment, Evelyn has been on the phone explaining to James what has happened. He called earlier to apologize, saying something had happened at Hamilton House and that he wouldn't be able to join her for her doctor's appointment. Adrian was glad to hear this, finding it inappropriate that his wife's boyfriend would be in attendance at an appointment where they would hear their child's heartbeat. The police had still been at the house when James called, forcing Evelyn to hastily end the conversation, promising to call him back and provide him with a more detailed account of what had transpired. So far, James has asked her the same infuriating, nerve grating questions Adrian has been assaulting her with since the discovery of the cat. Not even three months into this pregnancy, and she is already tired of the coddling.

"I assure you I'm fine," Evelyn tells him for the fourth time, reminding herself not to snap at him.

"Adrian's with you, right?" James never thought he would be relieved by the thought of his girlfriend's soon-to-be ex-husband's presence.

"Yes, he's driving." Her patience is fraying. It is one thing for the two men to show concern for her and her unborn child's wellbeing, but there is absolutely no way she will tolerate this coddling both seem so fond of. She isn't fragile, in need of their protection.

For a few more minutes she stays on the phone with James, fielding yet another question about hers and the baby's wellbeing. Adrian remains silent but chuckles as Evelyn answers through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed. If Reverend Boyfriend insists on hanging around, maybe he will receive some of the lovely hormone induced abuse Adrian is. He will gladly share that.

Not much is said during the remainder of the drive or while they sit in the waiting room. Evelyn preoccupies herself with her phone, responding to a few missed texts. Adrian fidgets, uncomfortable in any doctor's office, but especially one that has charts and 3-D models of a woman's reproductive system. He would not be anywhere else, of course, but he wishes the staff would get a move on. Aren't they frightened of Evelyn? Do they not realize that a pregnant, hormonal Evelyn is much more frightening, and impatient, than the everyday Evelyn they are accustomed to dealing with?

Evelyn glances up from her phone, resisting the urge to beat her husband with the stack of magazines lying on the table beside her. He is uncomfortable, she understands, and just like her, he is nervous about this visit and the results they could receive from either the blood test or the ultra sound, but he needs to calm down. Otherwise, she will walk over to the reception window, borrow the name plate of Holly Winters, bludgeon him with it, then return it to the receptionist.

A few minutes later, just moments before she does in fact borrow the name plate, she is called back. She is weighed, something she really could have skipped, her blood pressure is taken, then shown to a room. Once in the room, the nurse draws the blood needed for the screening, then, instead of discarding her clothes for one of those hideous paper gowns, the nurse instructs her to remove her skirt and underwear and drapes a sheet over her. Doctor Greely will be with her shortly, the nurse assures her cheerfully, then exits. Evelyn falls back against the exam table, sighing deeply.

"Is something wrong?" Adrian asks, immediately by her side. She looks up at him murderously.

"I forbid that question," she states, jaw clenched. No longer will she be asked that. Adrian narrows his eyes at the request.

"Fine," he concedes. "Is our child all right?"

Again she shoots him a cold glare, but concern shines in his eyes. He is worried about her and their unborn child. As easy as it would be to ignore their fears, she knows it isn't realistic. Any pregnancy, no matter the mother's age or past experiences, is met with some concern. This pregnancy, at her age and with their history of loss, causes many worries and fears. At some point they will have to deal with these, but now is not the time. Her features soften and she nods in response to his question, noting his entire body relaxes once he has her assurance that everything is all right.

A knock at the door draws their attention. Doctor Greely enters pushing the portable ultrasound machine, smiling at Evelyn. Doctor Greely is surprised by Adrian's presence, well aware of the marital discord and pending divorce, but she is glad he is there for his wife and their unborn child. The three exchange pleasantries as Doctor Greely grabs the tablet out of its cubby on the side of the cabinet and begins checking Evelyn's chart. She is pleased to see Evelyn has gained two pounds, concerned the frequency of her nausea might impede appetite and weight gain, but obviously it hasn't. She then glances at Evelyn's blood pressure, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asks, immediately aware of the doctor's change in expression. Adrian pales, unable to catch his breath.

"Your blood pressure is slightly elevated," Doctor Greely says, placing the tablet back in the cubby then reaches for the blood pressure cuff hanging on the wall. "Just try and relax." She offers them a warm smile, picking up on their fear.

Evelyn takes a deep breath and nods. She closes her eyes at the doctor secures the cuff around her arm and begins squeezing the bulb. She feels the cuff tightening on her right arm, but on her left she feels Adrian rest his hand. Her eyes remain closed as she takes his hand, the contact reassuring.

"Still a bit elevated," Doctor Greely says once she's finished. "Has anything upset you today?" She removes the cuff, looking to Evelyn for an explanation.

"Umm," Evelyn looks at Adrian; just how is she supposed to explain this morning's events?

"Evelyn found a dead cat this morning." Adrian tells Doctor Greely, the doctor nodding. She can see where that could be upsetting. "In our mailbox," Adrian elaborates, Evelyn digging her nails into his palm.

"Oh, well that would definitely explain the elevated blood pressure." Doctor Greely is glad to have a reason but she doesn't want to know what led to a dead cat in a mailbox.

Evelyn and Adrian appear relieved. Nothing is wrong that avoiding disemboweled felines in mailboxes won't fix. Doctor Greely asks if they are ready for the ultrasound, both nod. The doctor instructs Evelyn to lift her shirt then applies gel to Evelyn's abdomen and begins moving the ultrasound wand. Evelyn's and Adrian's eyes are glued to the screen, Adrian squeezing her hand as a picture of their child appears on screen.

During her first visit when Doctor Greely performed a sonogram just moments after announcing the unexpected pregnancy, Evelyn wasn't able to concentrate on what the doctor was saying. Her mind was filled with too many questions, too much disbelief. This time, she can't focus on anything but the doctor's words as she points out the fetus and its head. The doctor then turns a knob on the ultrasound machine and again moves the wand, telling them they should hear a heartbeat any second. The expectant parents hold their breath as they wait, alarm growing when it seems to be taking too long. Adrian looks to the doctor but her face reveals nothing, she continues adjusting knobs.

Adrian turns his gaze to Evelyn, her eyes filling with tears. Just moments earlier she was smiling, her fear momentarily tamped down by her awe of seeing the fetus. Now, she looks haunted, the look ripping at Adrian's heart. He remembers that expression so well from when they lost Barrett. Before he can relive that pain, the silent room fills the rapid fetal heartbeat. Evelyn makes a choked sound as her face erupts into a look of pure joy. Tears fill Adrian's eyes and without thinking, he leans over and presses a kiss against Evelyn's temple. She doesn't push him away, instead she cups his cheek and the two share a tender look. Doctor Greely arches a brow, curious just how all of this will play out.

Soon the ultrasound is over. Evelyn sits on the edge of the table, cleaned of the gel and dressed. There is a sense of peace surrounding her, the sound of her child's heartbeat offering her some reassurance. She knows there is still so much that could happen, months of wondering and worrying lay ahead, but for now she is at ease. Adrian also has relaxed, a happy smile adhering to his face as he looks at her.

Doctor Greely hands Evelyn a print out of the ultrasound, the redhead crinkling her nose at the photo, still only seeing blobs. The doctor laughs, tells her she will be in touch in a few days with the results of the blood test, then reminds her to set up a follow-up appointment before she leaves.

"And Evelyn," Doctor Greely says sternly, both Powells looking at her in concern. "When you get home, I want you to rest. The mailbox incident is more than likely to blame for your elevated blood pressure, but I would feel better if you spent the rest of the day taking it easy." Doctor Greely gives her a pointed look. Evelyn scowls, about to rebuke the suggestion but Adrian speaks first.

"She won't lift a finger, I promise. Thank you, Doctor." Adrian offers his most charming smile, places his hand on the small of Evelyn's back then guides her to the reception desk. She stares daggers into him as they exit.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Please, let me know what you think. Reviews feed my muse (and/or ego).

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

It is common to find Evelyn in the study reading. Sitting on one end of the sofa, a blanket wrapped around her, feet tucked beneath her as she reads is normal occurrence. What isn't normal, is the domesticity that greets James as he enters the room. Adrian sits on the other end of the sofa also reading, his free hand absentmindedly resting on Evelyn's calf. Evelyn has barely tolerated being in the same room with him, yet all of a sudden she is perfectly content just sitting mere inches from him? That doesn't seem right to James.

Since Evelyn announced her pregnancy, James has expected the two would share moments. It is only natural for parents-to-be to bond over their child. Even if she wasn't pregnant, Evelyn and Adrian have shared many years together. From time to time they will gravitate towards each other for no other reason than that is just who they are. Still, James' interest is piqued.

"Oh look dear, the Reverend is here," Adrian mentions, his gaze never leaving the book.

"I told you not to call me that," Evelyn responds distractedly, currently lost in what she is reading.

Adrian smirks to himself then places his book down. He is rather glad James has walked in on this moment that is so reminiscent of how they used to spend time together.

James ignores Adrian, aware of what he is trying to accomplish. Instead of rising to the bait, James walks over to Evelyn. He makes sure he isn't obscuring her view of the book then places a kiss on her cheek. This draws her attention away from the book, her eyes landing on his face. She smiles up at him adoringly causing Adrian grimace.

"I'm glad everything went well at the doctor's," he tells her, placing against to her forehead. He takes a seat on the arm of the sofa and pulls her closer.

"Thank you," she hums, the happiness and lightweight feeling that settled over her in the doctor's office remains.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" James asks, glancing over at Adrian who continues to sit beside Evelyn, making faces at everything James says.

"Oh, she can't," Adrian announces a bit too happily. Evelyn turns to glare at him but doesn't argue. James is surprised by this. He really expected her to begin verbally assaulting Adrian for saying what she can and cannot do.

"As much as I despise it," Evelyn begins through gritted teeth, "Adrian's right. Doctor Greely wants me to rest this evening."

Evelyn digs her bare heel into Adrian's thigh when she catches the smirk he shoots James' way. Adrian isn't the least bit phased.

"Is everything ok?" Adrian and his smug attitude no longer matter to James. His eyes fill with concern as he looks at Evelyn, relieved she doesn't appear upset. She appears a bit tired, but that seems to be her new normal. Whatever is going on, it can't be too serious, or so he hopes.

"I'm fine," Evelyn assures him, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. "My blood pressure was slightly elevated so she wants me to take it easy for the evening."

Adrian nearly gags at the love sick display unfolding before him. The looks and gentle touches are nauseating, but the way James brushes a stray lock of hair away from Evelyn's face is too much. Adrian can't stomach any more of them, standing to his feet and heads to the bar. With Adrian off the couch, James drops down into the vacated seat. He brings Evelyn's feet into his lap. Adrian decides to make his drink a double. He is going to need it if he's going to stay in the study with those two.

"It was only a juvenile prank," Evelyn tells James, his hands beginning to gently massage her feet. Whether she will admit it or not, the heels she prefers to wear are already starting to bother her.

"That seems like more than a prank. Whoever did that killed an animal; mutilated it. And if that wasn't enough, they placed it in your mailbox. That just seems rather elaborate to only be a prank." James shakes his head at Evelyn. It is obvious she is in denial.

"That's what I tried to tell her," Adrian pipes up from the bar. He doesn't have to like the other man to agree with him. "She's convinced It's the neighborhood teenagers." Adrian rolls his eyes at the mention of the hoodlums that live down the road. Maybe James will be able to convince her to reevaluate her stance on the 'prank'.

"Those monsters hate me," Evelyn tells both men. Then to Adrian, "You know very well I anger them every Halloween."

"Ah yes," Adrian chuckles. "Two years in a row she's refused to give candy to anyone over the age of five,"

"Twelve," Evelyn corrects.

"And then she called the police on the Ashby twins for what I don't know." Adrian never has been able to figure out her dislike for the two children.

"They're hellions," Evelyn insists, cringing at the thought of those brats.

"You really think this is just early Halloween hijinks?" James isn't so sure.

"Probably," Evelyn shrugs then picks up her book. She is finished with conversation.

"Evelyn enjoys throwing a Halloween party ever year," Adrian explains to James. "And every year there is heavy drinking, usually so much so that dear Evelyn likes to harass the trick-or-treaters."

James stares at Adrian, unsure of what any of this has to do with the ravaged remains of the feline recovered in the mailbox. Adrian and Evelyn might be convinced it's a premature Halloween prank, but James doesn't think so. There are less cruel, more annoying pranks to play on one's neighbors.

"I suspect this year will be different," Adrian almost whispers, a smile tugging at his lips. He is already imagining the costume Evelyn will wear considering she will be five months pregnant by then.

"Hopefully," Evelyn mumbles, the word barely audible.

Adrian tries to offer her a reassuring look, but her eyes remain focused on the book. There is still so much that could happen. James isn't sure of how to respond. Instead of trying to offer words of comfort, he pats her leg, hoping she understands that no matter the outcome of the pregnancy, he will be there for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really do appreciate them, and I am glad you enjoy this story. Also, I know y'all want more Adrian/Evelyn scenes, and I promise they are on the way, just not this chapter. Here is the next chapter, and again, please let me know what you think, thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

Once a month Hamilton House holds a worship service, followed by food and games for the teenage parents. It has gone rather smoothly, most of the teens attending, but only four have brought their children. On multiple occasions James has informed the parents it is perfectly fine to bring their children, but most of them prefer to leave their children with a sitter. For just a short amount of time, the teens enjoy not being mom or dad, simply kids playing games and snacking on whatever food is available.

Three of the four children that are in attendance are somewhere between the ages of two and four. Evelyn is appalled that thirteen and fourteen-year-olds are having babies. That isn't something one encounters in Beverly Hills. On occasion there is a sixteen or seventeen-year-old that ends up pregnant, but between the ages of twelve and fourteen, the young girls are much too busy with cotillion, fashion, or a list of extracurricular school activities to find themselves pregnant. The teens in Beverly Hills also have access to better healthcare and education, preparing them to make more informed decisions when they choose to have sex.

The fourth child in attendance is in fact a baby. At five-months-old little Ayda Cox has everyone's attention. Her mother, thirteen-year-old Zoey, is a delightful young girl, very smart but dealt a dreadful hand in life. Despite all the challenges facing Zoey and her baby, Ayda is very well taken care. It is Zoey Evelyn wants to wrap her arms around and apologize to for all the wrong that has been done to her. How James deals with this, and much worse, on a daily basis, Evelyn isn't sure. She is just glad he does. Hamilton House is the only positive outlet most of the teens have.

"What are you thinking about?" James asks as they stand to the side watching a rather intense game of ping-pong.

He wondered how she would handle all of this when she informed him she would be joining him. Instead of judgmental glares or a crinkled nose, she has reacted with sympathy and a hint of anger that James is rather familiar with. It is so unfair the atrocities that have befallen these children. Most people only see irresponsible kids who have managed to find themselves in adult situations. That simply isn't true. While poor judgment has played a part in the teens finding themselves with babies of their own, there are many more factors in play. Poverty, lack of education and healthcare, substance abuse in the home, and neglect are just a few of those factors.

"They are good kids," Evelyn mutters.

"They are," James nods in agreement, wrapping his arm around Evelyn's shoulders. "They have a lot of odds stacked against them, but they are making their way in the world. Hamilton House is here to help them any way we can."

The youth, more than anything, is why James does all of this. Evelyn nods, offers him a smile, then a quick peck on the cheek. She is amazed by this man and all the good he does for others.

Knowing this group of young people so well, James excuses himself when he notices a young girl and an even younger boy arguing. For some reason Evelyn didn't expect to see teen fathers in attendance. Much to her surprise, there are three and they actually appear younger than the girls.

"Where'd the Reverend go?" Zoey asks, pulling Evelyn from her thoughts. She seems upset.

"He's talking with those two over there." Evelyn tilts her head in the direction of the two young people who have now begun screaming at each other. Zoey bites her lip nervously. "Is there something you need?" Evelyn asks gently, for some reason the desire to reach out and wrap her arms around this child is overwhelming.

Zoey is momentarily unsure of how to respond. She doesn't know this woman. This beautiful, well put together woman who exudes wealth and class, but she seems to be close with the Reverend so she must be all right. Zoey opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. Her eyes fill with tears and for just a second her tough as nails exterior slips, revealing the frightened little girl she is, that her life will not allow her to be. Without thinking about it, Evelyn wraps her arms around the child, the girl clings to her as she begins to sob. Evelyn tightens her grasp, stroking the girl's back as sobs wrack her body.

"Sorry," Zoey apologizes, pulling away from Evelyn once she realizes what she is doing. "Oh shit," she mutters, noticing the tear stains on the silk blouse. "Sorry," she says once again. The Reverend doesn't allow vulgar language.

"It's all right, it can be cleaned!" Evelyn gives her a reassuring smile. The last thing this girl needs to worry about is a blouse.

"I'll pay for it," Zoey offers, unsure of where she will scrape together the money. It is hard enough affording everything for Ayda. Evelyn waves away the suggestion and shakes her head.

"What has you so upset?" Evelyn asks, for the first time considering she should probably get James. He knows these children; she doesn't. Fresh tears spring to the girl's eyes at the question.

"My Granny, she just got put in the hospital. Aunt Tawny just texted me." Zoey looks absolutely miserable as she explains.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Evelyn's heart aches for this child.

James watches Evelyn and Zoey from where he was just standing with Bella and Tucker. Once that situation was diffused, his attention turned towards Evelyn and the latest drama unfolding. It isn't uncommon for these monthly gatherings to take a dramatic turn, he's accustomed to it, but Evelyn isn't. Surprisingly, she is handling it well. What is even more surprising is the fact Zoey seems to be talking with her. Both women are forces to be reckoned with, but they seem to be doing well together. He decides to go over anyway when Evelyn begins searching the room for him.

"Is everything ok?" James asks as he nears the two.

Zoey is immediately in his arms crying. Between sobs she tells him about her grandmother, scared that she will lose her grandmother, the death of her grandfather still fresh. While James attempts to calm Zoey, Evelyn stands by watching. He is constantly amazing her, but the way he is with these children is breathtaking. For a moment Evelyn allows herself to wonder what he will be like with her child. Assuming everything with the pregnancy goes well and he remains in the picture.

Zoey is not allowed to linger in James' arms, and Evelyn is roused from her thoughts, when Ayda begins to wail. The baby has been napping peacefully in her little umbrella stroller for the better part of an hour. Apparently, she is rested and ready to get out of the stroller. Zoey sighs heavily, reluctantly moving away from James. It is so nice to have someone take care of her, to worry about her, but her baby needs her.

"I'll get her," Evelyn offers, noticing the girl's inner battle. It is obvious she is torn between being a child in need of comfort or taking care of her child.

"Thank you," Zoey sighs, burying her face in James' chest once again.

James continues to soothe the upset girl, but his eyes track Evelyn. He has never seen her with a child before, but she is a natural. She handled Zoey well, a feat most cannot claim, and now she is carefully lifting the baby to her shoulder, patting Ayda's back as she whispers to her. He can't keep the smile off his face as a look of joy washes over Evelyn's face when she rests her cheek against the baby's. She will be a wonderful mother.

"She needs changing," Evelyn says, hating to intrude on Zoey's moment of solace.

Zoey moves away from James and nods. She reaches for the diaper bag she has left on a nearby counter then holds her hands out for the baby. She forces a smile as she looks at the baby. She loves her daughter, but right now she needs a few minutes to be the young teen she is.

"I can change her," Evelyn suggests with a shrug. It isn't like she's never changed a baby before.

"Thank you," Zoey smiles, gladly takig her up on the offer.

With the baby in her arms and the diaper bag over her shoulder, Evelyn heads off in the direction of the bathroom. She noticed a changing table in there earlier. James is very impressed with the way she has handled herself tonight. Hopefully, she will realize that she isn't the cold socialite she prefers people to think she is.

Evelyn emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later, a dry, happy Ayda in her arms. She is a bit surprised not to see Zoey. Spotting James, she heads over to him, patting the baby's back as they make their way.

"Where's Zoey?" Evelyn asks once she's in front of James.

"Trista gave her a ride to the hospital. Her boyfriend is on the way to pick up Ayda." James smiles as he watches her, the way she so easily transfers the baby from one arm to the other.

"What?" Evelyn asks with a lifted brow. Why is James looking at her like that?

"You're good with kids," he tells her, closing the gap between them.

"I loved being a mother," she smiles at the memories. Those were the happiest days of her life.

"That's good to hear, all things considered." James smiles at her then looks at her stomach. He gives her a chaste kiss, gently squeezes her shoulder, pats Ayda on the back, and once again heads over to Bella and Tucker. The two have begun screaming at one another again.

Evelyn simply stands there, watching as James handles the situation between the two teens. The feel of Ayda's weight in her arms keeps her centered as thoughts of all the things that could happen run through her mind. She tries to keep them at bay, not wanting to dwell on all the possible bad outcomes, but at the same time she can't afford to let herself imagine what life will be like with a healthy baby. She has to stay somewhere in between the two. It is tiring, almost as exhausting as the round the clock nausea, but for now it is what it is. She has suffered the loss of a child, the pain is with her every day, but hopefully soon she will have another child to love. Not to take Barrett's place because he is irreplaceable, but another child to nurture and watch grow. A child to fill the void that for so long has consumed her.

No! No, no, no, it can't be true. That woman is pregnant with the Reverend's baby? How could God allow the Reverend to be so stupid? No, one should never question God and his infinite wisdom. But, what could possibly be the reason for this? Is Satan testing the Reverend? Trying to pry the man from his loyal flock? Possibly, but it will take more than the red headed bitch to separate the man from his congregation and his beliefs.

Whether it is God or the Devil, a test of faith or one of God's mysterious ways, a life has been created. A baby is a gift from God, one that should be cherished; celebrated. The mother, that harlot, is trash, but as long as she is carrying the Reverend's child nothing can be done to her. Physical harm is out of the question, but pranks, like the mutilated feline, might be enough to drive her away from the Reverend.

Once the baby is born it probably won't take much to convince her to leave the baby. She might have put on a good performance for the Reverend, but she isn't the type to be a mother. She is much too busy worrying about herself, her needs, and her wants. It wouldn't take much at all to convince her to leave the baby with the Reverend; a good, kind, God-fearing man.

The sound of the text notification fills the dark room, but thankfully it does not disturb James. Evelyn is already awake, unable to fall asleep even though she is exhausted. Sighing, she rolls over and reaches for the phone, momentarily considering just who is sending her a text at not even two a.m. Hopefully it isn't Gail, drunk texting her yet again. The last time that happened, Evelyn received a photo she would rather forget. That woman is insane.

The light from the phone illuminates Evelyn's face as she taps on the message notification. A blocked number has sent her a message, and for no other reason than boredom, Evelyn read it.

Proverbs 5:3-5 3 For the lips of the adulterous woman drip honey, and her speech is smoother than oil; 4 but in the end she is bitter as gall, sharp as a double-edged sword.

Evelyn stares at the phone, squinting. Who is sending her bible verses? Are they calling her an adulterous woman? She has been before, but not now. She is technically still married to Adrian, but their relationship is over. Her fling with Tony, when Adrian and she were still together, was purely sexual. Sneaking around behind Adrian's back only heightened the thrill of the affair. That was adulterous. With James, it's more than just sex. The sex is mind blowing, but there is a connection between them. She didn't expect it, wasn't even looking for it, but she has found it. Even if some may view it as adulterous, their relationship isn't. It is based on so much more than just sex.

She refuses to defend their relationship to a text message, especially if the person sending it isn't even going to allow her to rebuke the claim. Besides, people infer from the Bible what they want. This might be a taunt, or it might be a wrong number sending a verse to an acquaintance. She has received much stranger messages than this.

Evelyn places the phone back on the bedside table, rolls over, and snuggles into James' side. In his sleep, his arm wraps around her protectively, pulling her closer. Evelyn smiles contently and rests her cheek against his bare chest. It is so nice to have this connection with this kind, wonderful man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter went over like a lead balloon. Here is the next chapter. There isn't any Evelyn/Adrian YET, but just a couple of scenes with Evelyn and Marisol then Evelyn and Carmen. Please, good or bad, let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Evelyn doesn't make it a habit to rifle through the drawers of Marisol's desk, but she needs the file of a very wealthy, very vocal client. Grant Mercer has always been a difficult person to deal with, but until now Evelyn has never had to handle him in a professional capacity. Unfortunately, he is a much more ruthless businessman than he is party guest.

He is a miserable old coot, closer to a century in age than most antiques, who will voice his strong dislike of décor or a female waiter's too-high collar in front of an entire crowd. Just like at parties, he has threatened to scream his dissatisfaction with 'Maids by Marisol' to every person in Beverly Hills if his complaint isn't handled immediately, demanding the maid in question terminated and black balled from ever working again in this part of Los Angeles.

Of course, Evelyn is the one that had to answer the phone when he called. If it had been anyone but Mr. Mercer, she would have told him to take his complaint and shove it. What he is accusing one of the maids of is ludicrous, but he is Grant Mercer, a man who has been around so long he knows where all the bodies are buried. He rules Beverly Hills with just a look, every person who has crossed his path terrified that he will reveal their dirtiest secret. Evelyn doesn't have any secrets to hide, even if Grant reveals Adrian's disgusting little hobby, it no longer matters to her. What does matter, is the fact that he has brought several large corporations to their knees with just a complaint, so it would be all too easy for him to ruin Marisol's little business.

The file on the maid in question isn't in the filing cabinet, it isn't on the immaculate desk, and since Marisol is busy dealing with another client at the moment, Evelyn finds herself rummaging through the drawers of Marisol's desk. So far, the first three drawers have turned up nothing more than an array of office supplies and applications, the fourth drawer appears to be just as useless. Moving aside a few stray papers, she freezes when she finds an unopened pregnancy test staring back at her.

Evelyn narrows her eyes, confused but also wanting to make sure she is seeing this correctly. She remembers a night well over a year ago when Marisol and she were planning the book party. The two had enjoyed too much wine and began talking of their children. Marisol told of her inability to conceive thus leading to the adoption of her son. Evelyn sympathized, sharing her story of a botched C-section leading to her inability to have any more biological children.

With this knowledge, and the fact that Marisol isn't exactly thirty, Evelyn is more than a little shocked to find a pregnancy test in her desk. Realizing how hypocritical that is, since she herself is no longer thirty-five and finds herself pregnant after years of being told she would never conceive, she rolls her eyes. She knows first-hand doctors can be wrong and when you least expect it, you can find yourself pregnant. Combine that with the knowledge Marisol is involved with Peter, plus her little fling with Jesse, it is very possible Marisol could also be pregnant.

"What are you doing?" Marisol asks as she enters the room.

Evelyn startles, her gaze quickly going landing on Marisol. She takes a step back from the desk, momentarily at a loss for words. She wasn't technically snooping, but she did uncover something she is sure she wasn't supposed to know about. Her eyes go from the pregnancy test to Marisol, and back again. Marisol cocks her head to the side, attempting to decipher what is going on with Evelyn.

"Are you ok?" Marisol asks, taking a few steps over to the desk.

"Are you pregnant?" Evelyn blurts out, unable to stop the words.

Marisol pauses then takes the remaining steps to the desk. She walks around to Evelyn, glances at the opened drawer and the pregnancy test in it, and sighs. This isn't how she expected to broach this topic, but since Evelyn has found the pregnancy test, she might as well explain.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Marisol says evenly, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she looks at the other woman. Evelyn is caught off guard by the statement.

"I…wh…." Evelyn stammers, her eyes widening.

Marisol purses her lips, fighting the laughter bubbling up. It is always amusing to watch Evelyn maneuver through the unexpected, but this isn't something to joke about. Marisol also recalls the night they planned the book party. Even through the anesthetizing effect of the wine, it was obvious the pain caused by Evelyn's inability to have more children. Pregnancy isn't a conclusion Marisol came to lightly, but after weeks of watching Evelyn sway or shy away from her favorite foods, even coffee, it is the only plausible explanation. She was hoping to have a calm, rational conversation with Evelyn about all of this, but nothing is ever calm or rational with a Powell.

Evelyn continues to just stare at Marisol. As each week has passed since finding out about the pregnancy, Evelyn has become cognizant of the fact her window of hiding the pregnancy from others is narrowing. She is eleven weeks along, so close to the second trimester and the small sense of security it brings, but it still feels too soon to tell people. She has grown accustomed to speaking of the pregnancy freely with James and Adrian, but she doesn't think she's ready to share this news with anyone else. If something tragic happens, there is no way she can handle the pitying looks offered by her concerned 'friends'. Until the day she dies, she will never forget, or forgive, all the sad faced, well intentioned acquaintances who offered their condolences and sickening platitudes after Barrett's death. That is one of the main reasons she is so adamant about keeping the pregnancy between herself, Adrian and James. If something should happen, it will be hard enough to handle their sympathy.

"Evelyn?" Marisol is surprised by how quiet she is. She expected anything from raucous laughter at such a preposterous idea, to screaming and maybe even physical aggression at such a suggestion. What she didn't expect was calm, quiet acceptance.

"How did you know?" Evelyn asks with a sigh, dropping into the desk chair.

She really wanted to wait before people found out. A few more weeks, to have time to wrap her mind around everything, for the pregnancy to seem more permeant. Obviously with Marisol that isn't going to happen. The woman has always been too smart for her own good.

Marisol's eyes widen in shock. For some odd reason, it never occurred to her that Evelyn already knew she was pregnant. To Evelyn, denial is an art, one she is well versed in. Apparently, this time logic has won out over denial. Marisol perches on the edge of the desk then pats Evelyn's bare arm.

"So you are pregnant?" Marisol asks, a smile tugging at her lips. Evelyn nods. "That's wonderful; congratulations!" Marisol gushes, unable to contain her excitement.

Evelyn glances up at her, her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Marisol asks, surprised by the lack of enthusiasm. She understands this was probably a shock, but Evelyn loves children. She will be a great mother.

Evelyn purses her lips as she mules over the question. James and Adrian have asked her this on multiple occasions but she has never allowed herself to verbalize her feelings. She is aware of why she doesn't allow herself to become excited over this pregnancy, but it isn't something either man would understand. Marisol might be different.

"I'm afraid if I celebrate this pregnancy, become too attached…." Evelyn sighs, closing her eyes and leaning back in the chair.

She doesn't finish the thought but Marisol understands. Marisol places her hand against Evelyn's arm, offers her a reassuring look, and Evelyn, with her eyes still closed, pats Marisol's hand. It is nice to express her concern without being met with the optimistic outcomes or told to think positively. Reality isn't always positive.

"So," Evelyn says a few moments later, straightening in the chair. "What tipped you off?" She asks, more to change the subject than out of curiosity.

Marisol laughs slightly then explains. "You have been turning green at just about everything except apple juice. You hate apples!"

Evelyn scoffs and rolls her eyes. That's two people the apple juice has tipped off. Then again, the frequent dashes to the bathroom haven't helped. Also, if her pants look as tight as they feel this morning, that is a clear indicator as well.

"Is James excited?" Marisol asks, unable to refrain from questioning Evelyn about the pregnancy.

"He is pleased the child and I are healthy, but I wouldn't call him 'excited'. Why would he be?" Evelyn shakes her head, confused by the question.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Marisol counters. Again, this probably came as a shock, but this wonderful news.

"Why wouldn't he be excited his girlfriend is pregnant by her soon-to-be ex-husband?" Evelyn asks drolly, rolling her eyes. James has been so understanding throughout this entire thing, but she doesn't expect him to be the bubbly, nervous ball of energy Adrian has been since she announced the pregnancy.

"Adrian is the father?!" Marisol gasps, her mouth hanging open.

Evelyn looks at Marisol, eyes wide and brow furrowed, until she realizes that Marisol is serious. She honestly thought James is the father. Evelyn snorts, places her hand against her lips to stop the laughter, then clears her throat. She leans forward in the chair before explaining.

"Marisol, I'm eleven weeks along. I haven't known James that long." It is a bit reminiscent of explaining to Adrian that James isn't the father. She supposes she will have to get used to this assumption.

"So you conceived…." Marisol narrows her eyes, mentally counting back the weeks.

"Memorial Day," Evelyn supplies. Who knew a drunken encounter in the limo would lead her to this conversation?

"But Adrian was still 'paralyzed' then," Marisol makes air quotes around the word. It was despicable how he pretended to be disabled.

Evelyn simply nods.

"You didn't think it was odd that a paralyzed man could still…." Marisol doesn't finish the sentence, not wanting the mental image that would accompany it.

Evelyn chuckles. "Oh please, you could severe Adrian in half and he would still be able to manage an erection and achieve orgasm."

Marisol cringes at the thought.

"So, you and James are together, but Adrian is the father. How is that working out?" Marisol tries to wrap her mind around this, but she knows Adrian. He isn't going to make this easy.

"Oh," Evelyn begins, her eyes flashing with anger. "The father of my children has managed to postpone our divorce until after the baby is born. He informed me of that this morning." Evelyn's jaw clenches as she remembers the conversation.

"You said you and the baby are healthy. So, everything is all right?" Marisol asks, steering Evelyn away from the topic of Adrian and his antics to something a bit more pleasant.

"Yes," Evelyn smiles, relief washing over face.

Marisol listens as Evelyn tells of the phone call she received from her doctor just the day before, assuring her the blood tests came back fine. The baby suffers from no abnormalities, and so far, she, too, is handling the pregnancy well. Evelyn isn't so sure about that part of the diagnosis since she continues to spend most of her day nauseated, but it is a relief to know there is nothing wrong with her child.

"Were you really going to ask me to pee on a stick?" Evelyn asks a few minutes later, arching a brow at Marisol.

She laughs at the question then explains her thinking. "You tend to deny things you don't want to accept, and if you had a positive pregnancy test in your hand, it would be harder for you to deny." Marisol shrugs; it made sense to her at the time. Now that she is explaining it, she can see the many faults in the plan.

"I denied it with the doctor standing in front of me with results she ran twice." Evelyn shakes her head. She really did not believe she was pregnant even when the doctor said she was. A pharmacy pregnancy test certainly wouldn't have convinced her.

Evelyn enjoys speaking of the pregnancy with someone who allows her to voice her fears and insecurities, while also being excited about the baby. It is something she didn't realize she needed. She still doesn't plan on announcing the pregnancy for a few more weeks, but it is nice to have someone to talk to other than James and Adrian. They both try, even Adrian, but it is different having another woman to discuss these things with. Unfortunately, the moment is short lived as Evelyn remembers why she was rummaging through Marisol's desk drawers. Grant Mercer and his maid issue need to be handled before any more talk of the baby can be had. That miserable old miser ruins everything.

Carmen fears she is about to be fired. She overhead Evelyn earlier this morning complaining about a pair of pants being too tight. The woman then emerged from her room wearing a skirt that used to be loose. No longer is that a word one could use to describe that skirt. Carmen doesn't think she has done anything differently with the laundry.

As she stands in the hallway outside Evelyn's bedroom dusting pictures, more a means of hiding away from the Powells than actually cleaning, she hears a muffled "dammit" come from inside the bedroom. She tenses, remembering Evelyn saying something about trying on gowns for an upcoming event, then quickly heads for the stairs. If she is cleaning the bathrooms, something she despises, maybe Evelyn won't be so quick to fire her.

"Carmen!" Evelyn calls before she can make it to the stairs.

Slowly Carmen turns around, masking her guilt as she looks at Evelyn standing in the doorway. The other woman is stripped down to only a slip, the thin fabric clinging to her waist. Carmen narrows her eyes certain she hasn't washed that article of clothing in at least a week. Maybe the problem isn't how she is doing laundry. Maybe Evelyn is gaining weight.

"Please, come help me!" Evelyn groans, hating to ask for assistance with something as simple as choosing an outfit.

Carmen nods and follows Evelyn into the bedroom. The bedroom is littered with gorgeous, expensive gowns. Every surface is covered in rich fabric, causing Carmen to dread the moment she will have to clean this mess up. If she can't wear these beautiful gowns, she shouldn't have to place them back in the closet.

"I'm having a hard time with this zipper," Evelyn huffs.

Carmen is surprised to see she has already changed into a lovely cobalt blue evening gown. She walks over to Evelyn and begins pulling the zipper. It slides smoothly at first then stops midway. Carmen gives the zipper a tug and it inches upward slightly then stops. She doesn't want to damage the zipper but if she doesn't use a bit more force it isn't going to budge.

"Try again," Evelyn instructs, sucking in her stomach as much as she possibly can. She realizes that even if Carmen does manage to zip the dress, it will be so tight everyone's attention will immediately be drawn to her stomach. The slight swell of her stomach has become very apparent over the past week.

"It's stuck," Carmen informs her, bracing herself for a fit.

"Oh well, I'll try another." Evelyn sighs then reaches for the zipper.

Carmen is taken aback by this rather unexpected reaction but doesn't comment. Instead, she spends the next twenty minutes alternating between watching Evelyn try on dresses and helping her with zippers. Each time she is unable to entirely zip the dresses. Evelyn is beside herself that nothing fits, but Carmen is relieved. It definitely isn't how she is doing to laundry. As she glances at Evelyn in the mirror, she is beginning to suspect there is more to it than just Evelyn gaining weight.

Carmen studies Evelyn as she tries on a long-sleeved, jade green evening gown. It is gorgeous, but it accentuates the barely perceptible rounding of Evelyn's stomach. For the first time Carmen realizes the woman's stomach is no longer flat. It isn't the normal monthly bloating, or even the soft expanding of the waist that comes from gaining a few pounds. This could almost be described as a baby bump. Carmen's eyes widen in horror at the thought of a pregnant Evelyn. Working here is crazy enough, she doesn't want to even entertain the thought of how insane it would be should a baby be added into the mix.

"Carmen, help me!" Evelyn demands, snapping her fingers to gain the woman's attention.

Carmen narrows her eyes at being summoned with a snap of fingers, but doesn't comment. Instead, she pulls on the zipper, unable to get it any further than midway.

"Dammit!" Evelyn whines, flopping back dramatically into the sea of dresses on the bed.

With one hand she covers her face, the other hand she places on the rounding of her stomach. Carmen's eyebrows almost reach her hairline.

"You can go now!" She says miserably, neither hand moving for their resting spots.

"Ok!" Carmen says a bit too happily. She is to the door before she stops and turns back to look at her boss.

"Yes?" Evelyn asks, feeling the woman's eyes on her.

"Don't be upset about gaining a little weight. It happens from time to time. It's probably just water weight," Carmen shrugs, confident this comment will either confirm or deny her suspicion since she can't just ask the woman if she's pregnant.

"I thought you were leaving," Evelyn replies dryly, refusing to rise to the bait.

When she was trying on the dresses, she noticed Carmen's scrutinizing gaze. Her eyes never left Evelyn's stomach. She might have shared the news with Marisol just a week ago, but she isn't ready for more people to know. Besides, if Carmen knows, she will tell others, just like she did about that night in the limo. Evelyn also isn't mentally prepared to Carmen's complaints about how much extra work a baby will entail.

"I'm going," Carmen assures her, heading for the door. It might not have been a reaction she was expecting, but she received her answer. Evasion typically is a sign guilt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I know you would like frequent updates, but I'm hesitant to update quickly because I'm still not done writing this story. I have an idea of where it is going, but I haven't found the time to get the words down. Hopefully, once school dismisses on June 5** **th** **and I am free for a few weeks from the demands of a teacher's life, I will be able to finish this. Until then, I hope you understand why I dole out new chapters so stingily. Also, I appreciate your patience concerning James. I personally didn't hate him on the show, not that I wanted him to be a permanent fixture, but I liked the different Evelyn we saw and how it made Adrian react. I'd also like to apologize for the lack of Evelyn/Adrian so far. It is coming, I promise, but first here is some James/Evelyn followed by a brief Evelyn/Adrian scene and concluded with an Adrian/Zoila scene. Please, good or bad, let me know what you think. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Evelyn is frequently impressed with James, astounded by what a truly wonderful man he is. This afternoon has once again proven to her how magnificent he is. After being unable to fit into any of her evening gowns, she finally decided it was time to buy, for not at least, one new evening gown that would accommodate her expanding waist. James tagged along, to keep an eye on her she suspected, but it was fun.

After looking around several stores, and trying on multiple dresses, she finally decided on a beautiful black gown. It conceals the slight protrusion of her stomach, while accentuating her curves. She loves it, and from the way James stared at her as she was inspecting her reflection, he is also very fond of it. Once the dress was purchased, they enjoyed a late lunch, Evelyn able to actually enter a restaurant without immediately feeling nauseated. Thirteen weeks into the pregnancy and she can finally eat again.

Pushing James back on the bed, Evelyn intends to show him just how much she appreciates him. The infamous second trimester hormones have already kicked in and both of them are enjoying it. While the nausea isn't plaguing her, and she has more energy than she has had in quite a while, she plans to show James just how much she appreciates him, and thank him for such a nice afternoon out.

She is quickly on James, their lips crashing together as her hands unfasten buttons. Their sex life is anything but dull, but she's never been quite so bold, so frantic. He is enjoying her eagerness, but he can't suppress a chuckle. Evelyn pulls away from, giving him a questioning look as her hands rest on his belt.

"Hormones?" He asks chuckling again.

"Shut up," she growls, her voice husky. She undoes his belt in record time then yanks it through the loops of his pants, tossing it to the floor.

"I think I'm gonna like these hormones," he smiles. She is just about to tell him to shut up again, but James silences her by pulling her into a deep kiss.

Evelyn wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She needs to feel him right now, her body on fire. She presses against him, urging him to quicken the pace. She is more than ready, but James is content just kissing her. His self-control and ability to make foreplay intoxicating drives Evelyn crazy. Usually she loves it, but today she wants to skip it all together. She needs him.

"James," Evelyn gasps, breaking the kiss.

"I know," he responds, well aware she doesn't want to wait.

He pulls her into another kiss, pressing firmly against her to let her know just how ready he is. Evelyn moans into his mouth, his hands working on the buttons of her blouse. He maneuvers them so he is now on top. He begins trailing kisses across her jawline, down her neck.

She is lost in the feel of his mouth on her, when his hand comes to rest on the swell of her stomach. She tenses at the unexpected contact. James notices the change immediately, glancing up at her in concern. His hand continues to rest on her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Suddenly, Evelyn finds herself embarrassed. They have made love many times before, each time very fun and enjoyable, but for some reason the intimacy of this moment, of his hand resting on the only visible proof her child, her child with Adrian, has her shying away from him. She isn't embarrassed by the change in her body. She might find the tightening of clothes a bit frustrating, but as the baby bump becomes more apparent, she finds herself growing calmer, becoming more secure in the fact that she really is pregnant.

James watches her eyes, trying to decipher the flashes of emotion. She is such a complex person, always surprising him. He looks at her questioningly, hoping for an answer. She gazes up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. He is so wonderful, but she doesn't know how to explain this apprehension she is suddenly experiencing. James lifts his hand from her stomach and cups her cheek.

"You ok?" He asks, his thumb caressing her cheek. She nods, relaxing now.

Evelyn isn't sure why having James touch her stomach threw her so much, but now that he is looking at her, cupping her cheek, the fire inside her has reignited. She places her hands on either side of his face and pulls him to her, plunging her tongue into his mouth. She rolls them over so that she is on top, quickly freeing them of their remaining clothing. She plans on taking full advantage of this hormone rush, showing James how much he means to her.

The Children's Hospital Gala is one of the largest charity events of the year. To make it possible and ensure its success, many different people and organizations work around the clock. Every year the Powells attend, donating a rather sizeable amount, but Evelyn has never paid much attention to the organizations that make this event possible. It didn't really surprise her to find out Hamilton House was one of those organizations. It benefits children, something she is realizing James cares a lot about.

James has spent the past several days helping with preparations for the event. There are still a lot of last minute preparations, but before he can fully enjoy the gala, and seeing Evelyn in the new dress she bought for it, he has to meet with his church committee concerning a relief effort they are also participating in. An earthquake has devastated Chino, members of the church who are not busy with Gala preparations have been collecting supplies. The plan is Friday night, after the Gala ends, they will drive the donations to Chino, deliver the items, then spend three days aiding in relief assistance.

Evelyn finds it admirable what James and his church are doing to help those affected by the earthquake. She also can't believe how much James does for his community and others. It is positively exhausting planning an event. She couldn't imagine just an hour after the event is finished, packing up donations and heading to a damaged area to distribute the donations as well as help with relief efforts. Much to her surprise, James has invited her along on the trip.

Usually, he will tell her of an event then leave the decision up to her whether she will attend or not. This time, the invitation isn't open ended. She has considered it over the past couple of days, but she is still unsure. It isn't that she doesn't want to help the victims of the earthquake, but it is Chino. She has never been there, but certain places one doesn't have to visit to know is not for them.

Sighing at her current dilemma, she goes to the bar and pours herself a glass of apple juice. There isn't a reason she can think of to decline the invitation, and she has tried to summon a valid reason to stay home. She supposes after the committee dinner tonight she will agree to accompany him on the trip. He has been so supportive of her, the least she can do is join him on this trip.

"Oh, Evelyn, you're home," Adrian says entering the study, surprised by her presence

"Marisol had an appointment so I took the afternoon off," Evelyn tells him, leaning against the bar.

"So, the baby is ok?" Adrian's face is etched with concern as he looks her over.

"Yes," she reassures him calmly, "the baby is fine." She is touched by the concern, if a bit annoyed, but no matter, Adrian was a wonderful father. This time doesn't appear to be any different.

"You seem to be feeling better," he comments, walking behind the bar to retrieve a glass.

"I am, actually."

Evelyn smiles, so glad to feel more like her old self. Even though she would gladly suffer through anything to have a healthy baby, she is enjoying having more energy and not experiencing constant nausea. She is finally able to enjoy food again.

"I'm feeling so well, in fact, I am joining James on a relief effort this weekend." She isn't sure why she is telling him this, but things have calmed between them so she doesn't see the harm in sharing this information.

"But you're pregnant!" Adrian exclaims, squinting at her in disbelief. She can't be serious.

"Yes, Adrian, I am pregnant. That has been established. The frequent nausea and this nice little baby bump are proof of that." Evelyn pats her rounding stomach for emphasis, this pregnancy becoming more obvious with each passing day.

He rolls his eyes. "Are you sure you should be going to a place devastated by a disaster? It doesn't sound safe." He worries about her and the baby. This just seems like an unnecessary risk.

"For God's sake, Adrian, it is just Chino, not a third world country!"

"Ch…Chino?" He sputters. "You'd be safer in a third world country!" Adrian stares at her in disbelief. If he wasn't so concerned for hers, and their unborn child's well-being, the thought of her in a place like Chino would be laughable. It's not.

"You're overreacting," she says through gritted teeth, closing her eyes as she tries to remain calm. She understands his concern but he does not have the right to tell her what she can and cannot do.

"I don't think so," he replies calmly. He takes a sip of his drink, reminding himself he doesn't want to get into an argument with her. Things have been going well between them. He doesn't want to mess that up now. "I just don't think participating in a relief effort, especially for a place like Chino," he cringes at the word, "is safe for a woman in your condition."

"My condition?" Evelyn scoffs with a roll of her eyes. "If it will allay your concerns, James has already said I will only sort through the donated items and help determine where they need to be distributed. That doesn't sound so taxing, even for a woman in my 'condition'." She snarls at the last word.

Adrian isn't in the least amused by her cavalier attitude.

"You're carrying my child, and I don't think it is a safe place for you to be. If you must help those in need to impress Reverend Boyfriend, why not do it here? There are plenty of unfortunate souls in Los Angeles." He waves his hand towards the window and the large city that lies beyond.

"Adrian," Evelyn begins, her words measured. "It is my body and I will do whatever the hell I please!"

Anger gets the best of her. It is one thing for him to be concerned, but to actually think he can forbid her from going on this trip is something she will not tolerate. She slams her glass down on the bar then stomps towards the door.

"Evelyn," he calls after her, his tone taking on a devious lilt.

She freezes, tensing at the tone. She should have known better than to expect him to change, even for the sake of their child. He isn't going to let this go, and judging from that tone, he is getting ready to play dirty.

"It may still be early on in this pregnancy, but my lawyer assures me it is never too early to begin preparing an argument for sole custody. This could be the foundation of that argument."

The words sting. He could have struck her and she wouldn't be so stunned. Momentarily she stands there, her mouth agape. She is unable to believe he has just threatened her with that. Adrian immediately regrets the words as he witnesses the pain, and even fear, that flashes in her eyes. Threatening her with her child was low, even for him. "Go to hell, Adrian," she hisses, quickly pulling herself together. She refuses to allow him to see her so upset by his words. She masks her hurt with a look of abject anger.

"Evelyn," Adrian begins but it is too late. She marches out of the room, the sharp clicking of her heels resonating through the halls as angry tears stream down her face.

Adrian sits at the bar, a bourbon in hand, deep in thought. He replays the conversation in his head, wincing at his stupidity and insensitivity. He should have known better than to use their child against her. Even if they hadn't lost one child, Adrian knows a baby shouldn't be used as a bargaining chip. He has tried to apologize to Evelyn but she has remained behind a locked door, only leaving when James arrived to escort her to dinner. From the angry looks the Reverend sent his way, Adrian is positive Evelyn discussed the argument with him.

Adrian sighs heavily and takes a large swallow of the bourbon. He really didn't mean to allow the conversation to go to that place, but he was just concerned about her well-being and that of their unborn child. Of course custody is something they will have to discuss since Evelyn is hell bent on the divorce, but that wasn't the way to broach the subject. He really is an ass sometimes.

"Hey, I got your message," Zoila says, laying a hand on his arm.

"Thanks for meeting me." He offers her a slight smile.

"You sounded upset."

Zoila momentarily considered deleting the message and pretending to know nothing about it, but there was something in his tone of voice that told her he needed a friend. As she looks him over, she is glad she decided against her earlier idea. He looks dejected nursing the glass of alcohol. She perches beside him on a bar stool, orders a drink, then gives him a questioning look.

"What'd you do?" She sighs heavily, well aware of the guilt that lies just beneath the surface.

"I screwed things up." He lets out a ragged breath, his eyes focused on his drink.

"That's already been established." Zoila narrows her eyes at him.

"It's….odd," Adrian begins, unsure of how to describe this current situation, but 'odd' seems appropriate.

"Of course it's 'odd'; we're talkin' about you," Zoila jokes, offering him a smile. When he doesn't even attempt a half-hearted grin, she tilts her head in concern. "What's going on, Adrian?"

Again he sighs, torn between unburdening his soul or keeping his word to Evelyn. He promised her he would not mention the pregnancy to anyone else until she was prepared to make an announcement, but she has told James and even Genvieve. Besides, she is beginning to show, if just slightly. It probably isn't something most people would notice yet, but he is well attuned to her body, and her stomach is no long the flat plane it once was.

"This stays between us," Adrian says, deciding it is only fair he has someone to talk this over with. Evelyn has Genvieve and James after all.

"Ok," Zoila agrees slowly, caught off guard by the seriousness in his tone.

"Evelyn is pregnant," he tells her, watching her closely for a response.

Zoila was concerned as to what Adrian was about to say, the knowledge of just a few of his past deeds causing her mind to run wild with possibilities. None of those scenarios that ran through her mind involved his wife being pregnant.

"She got knocked up by a preacher?" Zoila blurts out, her eyes wide.

"What?" Adrian asks, a look of confusion crossing his face. He then realizes Zoila is thinking the same thing he had when Evelyn told him about the baby. "No; I'm the father!" He says it proudly, a smile tugging at his lips when he says the word 'father'.

Zoila opens her mouth to speak then closes it. She nods, letting Adrian know she understands, takes a sip of her drink as she composes her thoughts, then says, "How pregnant is she?" She is curious as to when the two warring spouses found the time to conceive a child.

"Almost thirteen weeks," he answers, that proud smile crossing his face once again.

"Congratulations," Zoila says softly, glad to see him so happy. A dull ache has begun to form in her chest as she's reminded of her own pregnancy, but this is about Adrian and the arrival of a child, not her and the loss of one.

He thanks her, reveling in how nice it feels to share this joyous news with someone. When they found out Evelyn was pregnant with Barrett, Adrian had told anyone who would listen that he would soon be a father. He misses the excitement of making the announcement, but he also understands Evelyn's apprehension. Both are well aware a child can be taken away at any moment.

"Is everything ok?" she asks carefully, aware of the risks that come along with a pregnancy when the mother is over a certain age. If she remembers correctly, Evelyn is a year or so older than she is.

"They're both great!" Adrian happily tells her. "Evelyn is feeling better than she was in the earlier weeks, and the baby is measuring right where it should be. Everything is developing normally. The blood results came in a week or so ago and there are no abnormalities. We could've found out the gender, but Evelyn wants to wait. I understand that."

Zoila listens to him ramble on about the pregnancy, never before having seen him so happy. As much as it hurt her losing a baby, she can't imagine the pain Evelyn and he experienced when they lost their six-year-old son. For six years they had loved him and watched him grow, listening to his hopes and dreams. She can't fathom how devastating that loss was.

"So, what'd you do?" Zoila asks once he has finished speaking. He sighs heavily, guilt clouding his eyes.

"Evelyn wants to go on some sort of mission trip with the Reverend," Adrian explains. Zoila snorts at the thought of Evelyn Powell visiting a place where there are no five-star hotels and room service.

"Sorry," Zoila apologizes, motioning for him to continue.

"No, trust me, I'd laugh too if I wasn't worried about Evelyn's and the baby's safety. I just think it's too dangerous for her to go." Adrian takes a sip of his drink.

"Where is she going?" Zoila asks, unable to imagine Evelyn traveling to somewhere like Africa. The stories she has heard from Remi and Valentina about the conditions is more than enough to discourage her from going, and she isn't the spoiled socialite Evelyn is.

"Chino," Adrian almost spits, a look of disgust adhering to his face.

"California?" Zoila asks, her voice taking on a tone of annoyance. Adrian nods. "It's not even a two-hour drive; she'll be fine." Zoila rolls her eyes.

Adrian drops his gaze to his glass, studying the amber liquid. He has known about this pregnancy for nearly five weeks, and in all that time Evelyn and he haven't discussed the one thing weighing heavily on both their minds. It is understandable they should share this fear, but they can't bring themselves to discuss it, at least not yet.

"She'll be fine," Zoila assures him, patting his arm.

"That doesn't mean I won't worry."

The concern in his eyes draws Zoila closer. He is an enigma, always causing her to second guess him, and on occasion, herself. When he is hiding behind his smug, womanizing façade it is easy to dislike him. She has seen glimpses of the caring Adrian, a man who is likeable and fun to be around, but this is the man she has never seen before. He is father torn apart by the loss of his child as well as the expectant father who is treading cautiously into this new role. He is also a husband concerned for his wife's physical and emotional well-being. He is aware his world will be torn apart once again should something happen to this child, but he is even more painfully aware of the fact his wife will more than likely be destroyed should something tragic happen. She understands now why Evelyn has stood by him all these years despite his deplorable behavior. This man, the deep care and concern flashing in his eyes, is very attractive.

Zoila jolts at the realization. Adrian has just shared with her his estranged wife is carrying his child, and here she is attracted to him. What is she thinking?

"She'll be fine; James will make sure of that," Zoila offers weakly, her throat dry. Adrian appears too deep in thought to notice her current discomfort.

Adrian nods at her words. He might not be fond of the relationship between Evelyn and the Reverend, and he does wish the man would go away, but it is obvious James cares for her. Zoila has only met James formally once before, but she can tell he is a good person. She hopes that will offer Adrian some sense of comfort.

"What's really bothering you?" Zoila asks, her gaze scrutinizing Adrian. She knows him well enough to tell there is something more than concern bothering him. Something causing the guilt that occasionally creeps across his face.

Adrian looks towards the ceiling then at Zoila. He knows what he said to Evelyn was horrible, but Zoila will make him feel twice as bad about it. Maybe that's what he deserves in all honesty. He finishes off his drink then turns to Zoila.

"When Evelyn told me she was going on the trip, after I'd expressed my concern," Adrian pauses, receiving a knowing look from Zoila. She refuses to believe he simply 'expressed his concerns', at least not nicely. "Anyway," Adrian drawls, "when she told me she was going, I threatened her with sole custody of the baby."

Adrian hangs his head in shame. The look on Evelyn's face is painfully etched into his memory.

"You're an ass," Zoila sighs, shaking her head.

"I know," Adrian agrees miserably. He has thought the same thing since the confrontation in the study.

"You need to apologize," Zoila tells him, making it sound more like an order than a suggestion. Adrian nods. "I mean it!" Zoila says forcefully, her eyes flashing with something akin to anger. "She's lost one child. There's enough for her to worry about with this pregnancy. She doesn't need to be scared you're going to take the baby away from her once it's born!"

Zoila doesn't like Evelyn, in fact the woman irritates her to no end, but Zoila understands the fear and uncertainty that goes along with a pregnancy when the mother is older. She remembers it well. That fear and uncertainty, coupled with the grief Evelyn must feel every day over her son's death, makes Zoila feel strangely protective of her. She has enough to worry about without having to also worry about Adrian's next stunt.

"I tried to apo…." Adrian begins to tell her but she interrupts him.

"Stop trying and do it!" Zoila demands, surprising Adrian with the authoritative tone.

The two remain at the bar a little while longer discussing just how Adrian should go about apologizing. He appreciates her advice and tells her as much when they prepare to leave. She congratulates him again, urges him to apologize, then they part ways after a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have made some head way in writing, so I have decided to post this chapter sooner than I normally would. Please, let me know what you think. Thanks.**

 **Author's Note: I own nothing.**

 _God has provided the perfect opportunity to keep the harlot away from the Reverend, if only for a few days. It was very upsetting to hear the Reverend so happily announce that woman would be accompanying them on the relief trip to Chino. It was crass at best. They aren't married, haven't even known each other all that long, and here the Reverend is bringing her along on a trip where they will share a room, every volunteer aware of what will be going on behind that closed door. As though the way the harlot's blouse clung to her, revealing the swell of her stomach, isn't proof enough of their ungodly acts._

 _It wasn't until the committee was setting the table for dinner that God's plan presented itself. Susan brought and prepared a meal for the committee, her way of apologizing since she is unable to participate in the actual relief efforts. Maybe if she had better control over her wayward children, she would be able to help those truly in need. Either way, her less than stellar parenting has provided a way to prevent the harlot from joining them on the trip._

 _Susan prepared the meal in the kitchen of the fellowship hall where the soup kitchen is held. Upon entering the kitchen for napkins, the empty packaging which contained the raw chicken was out on the counter. Susan's inability to pick up after herself has paid off. The room temperature, bloody drippings from the chicken was poured over the salad that was then placed on the harlot's plate. She was so busy trying to be the center of attention, laughing and flirting with the Reverend, she didn't even notice there was an extra ingredient in her food._

 _Dear God, please watch over and protect the baby she is carrying. Though conceived in sin, the child should not be punished for its mother's behavior. In Jesus' name, Amen._

Adrian doesn't see James' car when he arrives home, unsure if Evelyn and James have returned from dinner yet. There is always the possibility, though it is very slim, that the man will be staying at his own place tonight. Adrian doubts it very much, having lost count of the number of nights James has spent at the mansion.

Adrian's thoughts are taken away from the Reverend when he enters the study, noticing Evelyn's purse resting on the bar. He looks around the room, a half glass of apple juice on the coffee table, a book Evelyn has been reading turned face down beside the glass. It is very unlike her to place a book down like that or bend down a page to mark her spot. She respects their library, so if she left the book like that, she must have been in a hurry.

Deciding to go in search of her, Adrian exits the study. Nearing the stairs, he hears retching coming from the downstairs bathroom. Apparently dear friend nausea has decided on a return visit. Adrian walks to the bathroom door, turns the knob, thankful Evelyn hasn't locked it, and steps into the bathroom. He isn't at all surprised to find Evelyn on her knees in front of the toilet. She is pale, one elbow propped on the toilet seat, her head resting in her hand, while with the other hand she tries to hold back her loose locks. She looks absolutely miserable. Adrian doesn't recall the nausea ever making her look this sickly, but due to their separation, he hasn't experienced a lot of moments during this pregnancy.

"Go away, Adrian," she croaks, her throat raw.

He ignores hers. Adrian walks over to her, kneels behind her then gently pulls her hair back. He places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Morning sickness back?" He asks carefully, not wanting to further upset her.

Evelyn groans. She leans forward and vomits into the toilet. Adrian doesn't comment or even cringe, instead he holds her hair and gently rubs her back. On the few occasions she experienced actual vomiting during her pregnancy with Barrett, Adrian always did exactly this. When there is nothing left in Evelyn's stomach, she leans back against Adrian, glad he's there for the physical and emotional support he offers. She hasn't ever been this sick, but she has been eating more since the nausea subsided. Apparently, it was just a short reprieve.

"Better?" Adrian asks, Evelyn noticing for the first time he has wrapped his arm around her waist and is stroking her arm.

"I think so," she answers hoarsely.

"Are you ready to stand?"

Usually the question would be met with a sharp response, but tonight she feels much too weak to argue. She offers a slight nod, glancing at Adrian. He stands first, reminding himself he's getting too old for sitting in the floor, then helps Evelyn to her feet. She's unsteady at first, her hands shaking in his. He warps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer so she can lean against him. She tries half-heartedly to push him away but can't seem to muster the energy.

"Let me help you." His tone is soothing, his grip tightening around her. She is much too exhausted to argue, reluctantly leaning into him.

They make their way out of the bathroom and up the stairs. He helps her into the bedroom and onto the bed, noticing for the first time she has already changed into pajamas. She must feel unwell to already be in night clothes at barely seven thirty. He pours her a glass of water, noticing the way she pales at the sight of water. He goes into the adjoining bathroom, returning a few moments later with a cool, damp cloth in hand.

"Lie back," he instructs. Evelyn scowls but does as told. Maybe if she allows him a few moments of overprotectiveness, he will go away and she can sleep.

Adrian places the cloth on her forehead, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. She studies him, still feeling the hurt and anger from his earlier threat. If she didn't feel so poorly she might comment, but she is too weak to begin an argument. Honestly, she is relieved he's with her, a bit concerned by how she's feeling. A comfortable silence falls over the room as Adrian sits there watching Evelyn closely. There is a lot they need to discuss, but for now she needs to rest.

"Thank you," Evelyn says a while later, feeling a bit better.

"Evelyn, I'm here anytime you need me," he says, concern and sincerity filling his eyes. He takes her hand in his, gently squeezing.

For a moment, Evelyn's anger dissipates. She looks into his eyes, the love and concern overwhelming. Her only response is to squeeze his hand. He brushes a stray lock of hair out of her eyes with his free hand, momentarily resting it on her cheek. Even exhausted and pale she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Evelyn places her hand over his. She appreciates his presence more than he knows, and more than she is comfortable voicing. This sweet, caring Adrian is the man she married, the man she remembers from before Barrett's death. She closes her eyes at the thought, mentally admonishing herself, but like always she finds it impossible to push him away.

The shrill ringing of her phone shatters the moment, startling both of them. Evelyn pulls her hand out of his, moves the other hand that rests against his. She sits up and begins searching her robe pocket for the phone. It surprises her when she is a bit annoyed to see James' name on the screen.

"Thank you, again, Adrian. I am fine now." She dismisses him. He nods and stands from the bed.

"I'm here if you need me," he tells her before heading to the door.

She watches him exit the bedroom, answering the phone once the door is closed. James just wants to check on her to see if she is feeling any better than when he dropped her off. He offers to come over and stay with her when she tells him she is still sick, but she declines. He needs to rest before tomorrow and he won't do that if he's taking care of her. James doesn't like it, but he doesn't argue. He reminds her to call him should she need him, tells her he will call first thing in the morning, then hangs up.

Evelyn lies back in bed, thinking about James. She cares deeply for him. He is such a kind, wonderful man. There is no reason to be upset with him for calling and checking up on her, even if the phone call did interrupt a moment between her soon-to-be ex-husband and she. Her eyes widen in horror. No, she isn't upset at James for putting an end to that moment between expectant mother and father. She's simply annoyed that just like Adrian, and now Marisol, James is hovering. Her hormones are wreaking havoc on her and all the well-meaning people in her life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated, but the end of the school year is chaotic. Here is the next chapter, and now that summer is finally here, I hope I can update more frequently. Please, please, if you are reading this, let me know what you think. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The country club ballroom is filled to maximum capacity, the Children's Hospital Gala in full swing. In just two hours nearly ten million dollars has been raised with donations continuing to roll in. Evelyn, feeling worse than she did the night before, sits at a table watching couples dance and James mingle.

She spent most of the day in bed, arguing with Adrian and James when she announced, that despite her current misery, she would be attending the event. Both men tried to convince her to stay home but she refused. Not only is this event crucial to the everyday operations of the hospital, it is something very dear to James' and she. She will not allow nausea and vomiting to keep her from attending. However, her stomach is churning, and a dull throb has formed behind her eyes, as she sits watching the crowd. Maybe she should have listened to the two and stayed home.

"I'll take you home if you'd like," Adrian offers, standing beside her.

She slowly lifts her gaze to meet his, momentarily considering the offer. She didn't sleep much the night before due to the frequent trips to the bathroom. When she wasn't in the bathroom, she was thinking of Adrian's threat of sole custody, comparing that man to the kind man he was earlier, taking care of her when she was feeling so poorly. He is the concerned father once again, but Evelyn still finds the hovering annoying.

"No thank you, James is dropping me off on his way to the church," Evelyn tells him simply, too exhausted to elaborate.

"So, you're not accompanying him on the relief trip?" Adrian's ears perk up at this. Earlier in the day he overheard the two discussing the trip, and at the time she was still planning on going.

"I'm sure that makes you happy." There is a bitter twinge to Evelyn's tone. She is obviously unhappy with this change in plans, but as pale as she looks she needs to be home resting.

Adrian is relieved she will be at home resting instead of visiting a disaster stricken area like Chino, the earth quake making it even less inhabitable in his mind. He doesn't express his thoughts on the matter, aware it will just further anger her. Instead, he takes a seat beside her, his eyes finding James in the distance. The man is talking to a group of people, preoccupied with whatever they are discussing. Adrian hopes to have a moment alone with Evelyn as her boyfriend chats away.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asks, concerned by her pallor. She is so exhausted her make up doesn't conceal the dark circle under her eyes.

"Not really," she sighs, massaging her temples. She is beginning to feel worse.

Adrian reaches over and pats her hand, not sure what her response will be. She doesn't pull away or send him a deathly glare, leading him to believe now is the best time to apologize for his earlier comment.

"Evelyn," he begins, his hand resting on hers. She looks at him questioningly but doesn't have the energy to respond. "Evelyn, please believe me when I say I am truly sorry for bringing up custody. I woul…." Adrian's eyes are filled with sincerity as he speaks, but Evelyn can't, won't, listen to this. Not here, not now.

"We are not discussing this now," she hisses, yanking her hand from his.

"We need to discuss this. I want to discuss this!" Adrian's tone is pleading. He has to make this right.

Evelyn studies him for a brief moment, recognizing the guilt he feels about the comment. Part of her says to let him suffer, but she doesn't want to be that person anymore. Their child deserves better parents than that. Barrett had better parents than that and so will this child.

"We will, but for now we are postponing it. Now, if you'll excuse me," she doesn't give him a chance to respond, standing from the table. She is unsteady on her feet, but she currently is need of the bathroom.

Genvieve stands in front of the mirror reapplying her lipstick when the door to the bathroom opens, a redheaded blur rushing past her into a stall. The door doesn't fully close before the sound of retching fills the bathroom. She grimaces, but she recognized that blur so she should probably make sure Evelyn is all right. Sighing heavily, she places the lipstick back in her clutch then goes to the stall. She pushes open the door, grimacing again when Evelyn makes a guttural sound then gags. Genevie swallows, forcing herself not to be sick alongside the woman.

"Evelyn?" Genvieve asks, her tone a bit shaky. She focuses on a spot on the wall, hoping she doesn't see anything that might cause her to be sick as well.

"Go away," Evelyn croaks between gags.

Genvieve is tempted to do just that, but Evelyn doesn't appear to be in any condition to be left by herself. She stands there as Evelyn is sick one more time, then sits in the floor, leaning her back against the wall of the stall. She is absolutely spent.

"Are you ok?" Genevieve is concerned as she studies Evelyn. She is white as a sheet, sweat beading her forehead.

"It's just the pregnancy," Evelyn dismisses with a wave of her hand. It is enough tolerating Adrian's and James' hovering; she refuses to deal with Genvieve's as well.

Evelyn's vomiting disguised the sound of the bathroom door opening, neither woman realizing someone else entered the bathroom. Gail Fleming stood in the bathroom, disgusted by the retching sounds, not at all surprised someone was already drunk enough to wind up in the bathroom sick. Usually, it is her, but tonight someone else has had too much to drink. She listened quietly, considering the candidates. Instead of discovering the identity of the lush, she has stumbled onto a rather tasty bit of gossip. She smiles deviously as the toilet flushes, Genvieve Delatour steps out of the stall, startled to see Gail.

"Gail!" Genvieve squeaks, surprised by her presence.

"Gail!" Evelyn gasps, exiting the stall behind Genvieve.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Gail smiles brightly, her eyes dancing with amusement. Evelyn and Genvieve share a horrified look. "That explains why you've looked so awful recently." Gail is enjoying this more than she should be.

Evelyn closes her eyes in an effort to control her temper. It is apparent Gail is having fun at the current situation. She is the last person Evelyn wants to know, mostly because the woman can't keep her mouth shut. It will only be a matter of minutes before every one in attendance at the gala knows of her pregnancy.

"Gail," Evelyn begins, her word ignored as the other woman turns towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Just to prepare for my little speech," Gail smiles sweetly. "Congratulations, by the way." She motions to Evelyn's stomach, her eyes scrutinizing Evelyn's figure. She can see a slight change, but nothing too obvious.

"We're not sharing this news, yet," Evelyn tells her, hoping the woman possesses enough decency to keep quiet.

"Don't worry, I won't tell one person. I swear!" Gail offers Evelyn a kind smile, sincerity lacking greatly.

"I hope you mean that," Genvieve interjects. She has never been a fan of Gail's, but the way she is looking at Evelyn tells Genvieve she is up to something. Evelyn looks terrible and probably feels even worse, unable to be at the top of her game, so Genvieve decides a little assistance is necessary.

"Of course I do, Genvieve," Gail says, narrowing her eyes. "By the way," she turns to Evelyn, "No one would guess you're pregnant. You can't be too far along."

Evelyn might not feel well, but she can spot a socialite's bad attempt at gathering information a mile away. Gail wants all the facts she can get because by morning, Evelyn has no doubt she will have told at least half of Beverly Hills that the Powells are expecting a baby.

"Black is slimming," Evelyn decides to tell her, refusing to provide her with any more information.

Gail nods at the comment, realizing she isn't going to find out anything else about the pregnancy. She congratulates Evelyn again before exiting the bathroom. Evelyn and Genvieve stare after her before Genvieve speaks.

"She's going to tell!"

"I know," Evelyn sighs dejectedly. She so badly wanted to keep this pregnancy quiet for just a while longer. Now that Gail knows, that is no longer a possibility.

Gail loves being the center of attention. Delivering a speech at the annual Children's Hospital Gala has provided her with a way to appear caring and concerned about the children, but also to have the undivided attention of everyone in attendance. She smiles brightly and clears her throat, the room falling silent. She spots Evelyn leaning into James', his arm wrapped around her. Sitting at the bar, she watches Adrian stare at the two. She almost smirks at the thought of Adrian Powell realizing his wife is pregnant with another man's child.

Genvieve has never trusted Gail. Years of navigating the treacherous, socialite waters have left Genvieve with the ability to narrow in on a predator. Gail is a predator. If there is gossip or scandal, Gail will find it, embellish it, then parade it out for all in Beverly Hills. She hopes she is overreacting, being too dramatic, or letting her imagination run wild, but she is convinced Gail is about to let it slip to the entire ballroom that Evelyn is pregnant.

"Zoila," Genvieve hisses, spotting the woman a few feet away talking with Marisol.

Zoila and Marisol turn to look at Genvieve, Zoila less than pleased that her ex-employer thinks she can just interrupt her. Genvieve ignores the glower, motioning Zoila over to her.

"Damn," Zoila groans, dropping her head.

"Go see what she wants," Marisol laughs, finding this reaction amusing. If the two would just talk, they could work out whatever issues there are between them.

Zoila sighs heavily, makes a face, then nods. She walks over to Genvieve, Marisol trailing behind her. "What?" she demands once she is standing in front of Genvieve.

"Why is she up there?" Genvieve asks, not the least bit deterred by Zoila's tone. Zoila rolls her eyes.

"She's giving a speech on behalf of the Children's hospital," Marisol tells her, surprised Genvieve hasn't deduced this from Gail as she rambles on about how precious children are.

"How much have you had to drink?" Zoila asks with an arched brow.

"I'm not drunk!" Genvieve insists. "I think Gail is about to reveal a secret!"

It sounds like something from a soap opera, but Genvieve knows Gail. The woman will do anything for attention, and she would throw her own mother under a bus. Marisol and Zoila exchange a look then turn their gaze back to Genvieve.

"What secret?" Zoila asks, silently praying Genvieve hasn't made another sex tape that is about to be displayed on a huge screen in front of a large portion of the Beverly Hills' population.

Genvieve purses her lips. She looks between the two women, conflicted whether to tell them or not. She promised Evelyn she wouldn't say a word, but if she doesn't, Gail is going to tell everyone as opposed to just the two she will be telling. She doesn't want to break Evelyn's confidence, but Gail is about to render that request moot.

"A secret about Evelyn," she says, congratulating herself on not breaking her promise.

Marisol's and Zoila's eyes widen in horror. They do not look at each other, but look at Genvieve in shock.

"You know?" They ask in unison. Genvieve is surprised they know, but they are also shocked the other knows.

"How do you know?" Zoila asks Marisol, recovering first from the shock.

"Evelyn told me at work," Marisol explains, then narrows her eyes. "How do you know?"

"Adrian told me," Zoila shrugs.

"Adrian?" Genvieve and Marisol say at the same time, both curious as to why Adrian would tell Zoila this news.

"How'd you find out?" Zoila asks Genvieve, turning the attention away from herself.

"I'm the one that suggested she was pregnant," Genvieve giggles at the memory.

"Why do you think Gail knows?" Marisol asks, unable to follow Genvieve's train of thought.

"She overheard us in the bathroom," Genvieve says, scowling when neither woman seems convinced by this. "And she's a gossiping bitch!"

Marisol and Zoila nod, not at all surprised Gail would do something like this. They aren't sure how much each other knows about the pregnancy and the fears the expecting parents harbor, but all three are in agreement that Gail has no right to share this news. Marisol promises Genevieve they will handle it, then sets off in search of Rosie and Carmen.

Adrian is almost positive Gail is drunk or that the woman has absolutely no idea how to give a speech. He decides it's probably a combination. His eyes roam around the room as Gail stumbles over Dr. Illyzok's name for the fourth time in three minutes. His gaze lands on Evelyn and James. She is tucked into his side, his arm draped around her as she rests her head on his chest. Adrian groans and takes a large gulp of his drink.

Unable to watch anymore of those two, his gaze flitters around the room, watching as people give Gail quizzical looks or try to hide their laughter. She is making a fool of herself, but he doesn't dwell on Gail and her nonsensical speech. He has spotted Carmen, Rosie, Zoila, and Marisol huddled together in deep conversation. It piques his curiosity, reminding him of the night Pierre committed 'suicide'. The four women had done just that on that night. He watches as Carmen picks up a tray of champagne flutes and nears the stage. Rosie and Zoila exit the ballroom while Marisol follows a few feet behind Carmen.

"On behalf of the Children's Hospital and all the children they help every year," Gail is saying, unaware of the Powell's maid nearing the stage. "I'd just like to say thank you for all the generous donations. All the money raised here tonight will help so many children, who, without your charity and kindness, wouldn't be able to receive the high-quality care they need."

"She sounds like a St. Jude's commercial," James chuckles to Evelyn.

"Where do you think she came up with the idea?" Evelyn asks dryly, this speech, if one can call it that, making her head throb.

"On a lighter note, and while we are talking about children," Gail says from the stage, several people rolling their eyes as the speech is prolonged. "I would like to congratulate," she begins, Evelyn's eyes widening in horror.

She looks across the room, her eyes finding Genvieve's, and the two share a look of fear. At that precise moment Carmen trips, the tray of champagne flutes shattering onto the stage and spraying Gail with glass shards and bubbly.

"What the hell?" Gail demands, forgetting the happy news she is about share. She glares at the Powell's maid. The skirt of her dress is wet and her shoes are ruined. Before she can say anything else, Rosie and Zoila come out onto the stage. They stand on either side of Gail.

"Oh no, Ms. Gail, I don't think your shoes are gonna make it," Rosie says as she takes Gail's right arm.

"Your dress might not either," Zoila says grabbing her left arm.

The crowd watches silently as the two women lead Gail off the stage. Several of the guests fight the urge to applaud her descent. Marisol quickly makes her way to the stage and begins speaking. "Like Gail was saying, thank you all for the generous donations. A lot of children will benefit from your kindness." Marisol smiles at the crowd as they clap, then makes her exit from the stage as the band begins to play an upbeat tune.

"Was she just about to announce my pregnancy to all in attendance?" Evelyn asks a few minutes later, her voice low but her tone deadly.

Genvieve, Zoila and Marisol nod. Carmen smiles triumphantly, and Rosie stands there wide eyed in shock. "Ah-hah, I knew it!" Carmen exclaims. Marisol and Zoila shush her immediately.

"I figured as much," Evelyn responds blandly. It was obvious after the other night's wardrobe crisis Carmen was aware of the pregnancy.

"You're pregnant?" Rosie blinks in disbelief. Marisol and Zoila did not elaborate on the situation they needed her assistance with. Genvieve rolls her eyes at her maid, wishing the girl wasn't quite so dumb.

"Well, now that the maid society knows my secret," Evelyn sighs, receiving a glare from Zoila, Carmen and Marisol. "I just want to thank you. I know people will soon notice," she motions to her stomach.

"Sooner than ya think," Zoila mumbles. Genvieve giggles at the comment then laughs harder at the glare Evelyn sends Zoila.

"But for right now," Evelyn continues through gritted teeth, "most people do not know and I appreciate your help with this matter." Evelyn offers all of them a sincere smile, even Zoila. She might feel like death, but she appreciates their help.

"We're your friends, Evelyn, and even though Zoila is right and you won't be able to hide your pregnancy much longer, it is up to you when you announce your pregnancy." Marisol pats her arm and offers her a smile.

Evelyn is touched by the words, tears stinging her eyes. Her hormones are partly to blame for the emotional response, but the sheer exhaustion she is feeling doesn't help. She excuses herself from the group, allowing Genvieve to guide her back to the table.

"Black may be slimming, but soon a girdle won't be able to hide that bump," Genvieve says as they walk away. No one can hear Evelyn's words but they are spoken in a deathly growl.

"Santo Dios!" Rosie exclaims, the other three turning to look at her. "Mrs. Evelyn is pregnant by a Reverend while she's still married? She needs to start asking for forgiveness right away."

Carmen, Marisol, and Zoila share a look then burst out laughing. Rosie is confused by this reaction, narrowing her eyes at the three as she tries to figure out what is so funny. "Why are you laughing?" She asks, a bit hurt.

"Rosie, she's already showing. She hasn't been dating Reverend Hamilton that long," Carmen tells her between laughs. Rosie doesn't look convinced.

"Adrian is the father," Marisol says, hoping to end this conversation. It isn't any of their business, and if they continue talking about this so freely in the middle of the ballroom, someone is likely to overhear.

"But they've been having problems for such a long time." Rosie just can't get her mind around this.

"You've never had sex with someone you're fighting with?" Zoila asks, a little extra sass in her tone.

"Eww," Carmen groans, making a face. " I do not need that picture in my head."

The women laugh, and once Rosie is convinced Adrian, not James, is the father, they head off in separate directions. Zoila begins clearing away dishes while Carmen places wayward chairs back at their appropriate tables. Rosie offers champagne to the guests as they continue to mingle, and Marisol goes off in search of Gail. Hopefully the woman has left for the night before she can reveal Evelyn's secret.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thank you timyyv for always reviewing this story. I am so glad you like it. Here is the next chapter, and please, if you are reading, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The gala is an exhausting event. Every year Evelyn comes home from it, tosses her clothing on a nearby surface, then promptly passes out. Tonight, she hasn't made it home before she passes out. James finds it a bit concerning, but she hasn't felt well for the past few days so he lets her sleep until they pull up to the mansion. He gently wakes her then helps her inside.

"Evelyn, I can stay if you need me to," James tells her as he sits beside her on the bed, her hands in his. Evelyn smiles at him, appreciating the offer but shakes her head.

"Go to Chino and deliver the supplies. I'm fine." She reassures him, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"You don't look fine," he mutters, cupping her cheek. She is pale and feels a bit clammy. He has also never seen her this sick.

"I'll be all right. Adrian is here if I should need him. You need to go and help those who really need assistance." Evelyn adores him for the concern, but even in her weakened state, she is so sick of being coddled.

Reluctantly, James agrees. He stays while she changes into pajamas then spends a few more minutes with her. He kisses her goodbye, reminds her he is just a call away, then walks out the door. Evelyn smiles as she watches him leave, then flops back on the bed. Her head throbs, her stomach churns, and her legs ache. She blames the leg pain on the shoes; she needs to give up on heels for now. Sighing heavily, she closes her eyes and welcomes sleep.

At barely two in the morning Evelyn's eyes pop open, something having woken her from her slumber. She looks around the room, groaning when she moves. Her entire body feels heavy. She slowly sits up in bed, closing her eyes as the room begins to spin. She gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom, relieved there is no spotting. She leaves the bathroom, preparing to lie back down, when there is a tightening in her lower abdomen. Her heart thunders in her chest as she places her hand on the slight protrusion of her stomach. Without thinking, she walks out of the bedroom and marches to Adrian's room.

Evelyn doesn't bother to knock. She opens the door, not surprised to find the room dark. He is snoring as she nears the bed. It is odd to be in here, but right now she needs his reassurance. The tightening in her stomach wasn't painful, but something doesn't feel right. Hopefully, Adrian will be able to calm her.

"Adrian," Evelyn says softly, not wanting to startle him. He mumbles something in his sleep about the Porsche then settles. "Adrian," she says a bit louder, gently shaking him.

His eyes open and for a moment he looks around confused. His eyes land on Evelyn, immediately alarmed by her presence. He sits straight up in bed, fumbles to turn on the light, both blinking at the sudden brightness.

"What's wrong?" He asks, panicked by her unexpected appearance in his room. Evelyn bites her bottom lip nervously, suddenly feeling foolish. She is probably just overreacting. "Evelyn?" He asks again, his tone more urgent.

"I'm sorry I startled you," Evelyn apologizes, taking a seat beside him on the bed. She hates the look of fear that shines in his eyes.

"Don't worry about that," he dismisses with a wave of his hand. "Is the baby ok?" She hates the fear that shines in his eyes. "Tell me, please," he urges, taking her hand in his. Her palm feels rather warm in his.

Evelyn closes her eyes, takes a deep breath then explains. "I woke up and something didn't feel right." Adrian's eyes widen as she speaks. "There's no spotting," she reassures him, hoping to allay some of his anxieties. "But there was…..a little cramping." She doesn't want to alarm him, but they are both worried.

"We're going to the hospital!" Adrian declares, standing to his feet as he pulls her up by the hand.

"No!" Evelyn shakes her head.

"Evelyn, please. Let's just go to get you checked out. Just to make sure the baby is all right, please!" He pleads. Evelyn drops her gaze, refusing to look at him. Adrian cups her cheek, lifting her gaze to his. "Please." He begs, his eyes shining with tears. The thought of losing this baby is too much.

"It hasn't happened since," she says softly, her gaze remaining on the floor.

Adrian studies her, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She is absolutely terrified. She is also pale and her skin is hot to the touch. She won't allow him to take her to the hospital, at least she can allow him to check her temperature. He places his hand on her forehead, her eyes finally landing on him. She gives him a questioning look.

"You have a fever," he tells her. Before she can argue, he steps into the adjoining bathroom, retrieves the thermometer, then returns. "Open your mouth," he instructs.

Evelyn narrows her eyes, not liking to be told what to do no matter how frightened she is. She doesn't argue, takes a seat on the bed, impatiently tapping her finger against her knee as the reading on the thermometer rises. When the thermometer beeps, it reads 102.7. Adrian turns the thermometer so she can see it.

"Maybe that's what caused it," she says, hoping that whatever that was earlier was just caused by her fever. Adrian isn't convinced and tells her as much. "Please, Adrian, I don't want to go to the hospital." She looks at him pleadingly. He is unsure of what to do.

"If you feel the slightest twinge, we are going to the hospital. Do I make myself clear?" His tone carries so much authority Evelyn finds it hard to believe it is her husband speaking.

"Yes!" Evelyn nods. She is worried, but there isn't any spotting and she hasn't experienced another sensation, so hopefully everything is all right.

Adrian sits beside her on the bed. He holds her hand, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb. Evelyn raises her brow, wondering what he is doing.

"Lie down," he says, scooting over to make room. Her brows almost reach her hairline at the suggestion. "Just rest, Evelyn. I can keep a better eye on you in here." There is so much care in his voice Evelyn is taken aback. Reluctantly, she agrees.

Evelyn lies back on the pillow, her body aches with exhaustion. Adrian drapes the duvet over her then lies back on his own pillow. Evelyn reaches out and turns off the bedside lamp, finding it incredibly odd, yet strangely comforting, to be in bed with Adrian. He takes her hand in his, resting their joined hands on the mattress between them.

"Good night, Evelyn," Adrian says softly.

"Good night, Adrian," she replies, deciding for just one night it will be all right to fall asleep in her soon-to-be ex-husband's bed.

The clock reads 4:02 a.m. when Adrian opens his eyes. Immediately he is aware something is wrong. His arm is wrapped around Evelyn, he remembers pulling her closer when she'd been half asleep and mumbled about being cold, but this isn't what has him concerned. Evelyn is curled on her side facing away from him, her body shaking as she cries.

"Evelyn?" He sits up enough to roll her so she is facing him. The moonlight illuminates her tear streaked face.

"I'm losing the baby," she sobs, crumbling in his arms. The physical pain doesn't come close to the emotional pain she is experiencing.

"NO!" He says vehemently. "No, I'm calling 911!"

With Evelyn wrapped in his arms, he somehow manages to grab his phone and dial 911. He explains to the operator the nature of their emergency, trying to remain calm throughout the endless questions. Once an ambulance has been dispatched, he tosses the phone on to the bed. While they wait for the ambulance, Adrian holds Evelyn, tears streaming down both their faces. The all too familiar pain of losing a child threatens to swallow them whole.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

By the time the ambulance arrives, Evelyn has stopped crying. Somehow, she doesn't even react to the cramps wracking her body. Just moments earlier she was writhing in pain, but now she is completely numb. She hears the paramedics ask Adrian a plethora of questions, all of which he answers calmly and accurately. If her world wasn't falling apart, she would be impressed by his grace under pressure. She is aware of the paramedics placing her on a stretcher and wheeling her to the ambulance, her eyes focusing on the name badge of one of the paramedics, Todd. As she is placed in the ambulance she hears Adrian arguing with the other paramedic. He insists on being in the back with her, but the paramedic won't have it. Adrian can either ride up front or find his own way to the hospital.

As the ambulance races down the highway to the hospital, Todd removes an odd looking little machine from a drawer. He unbuttons Evelyn's pajama top and begins moving the wand around. She realizes the cramps are still present, but the pain is nothing compared to the heartache she is feeling. When the rapid fetal heartbeat fills the ambulance, Evelyn lets out a body wracking sob. She hasn't lost the baby yet, but she is too resigned to the thought of a miscarriage to hope for any other outcome.

A cacophony of noises, smells, and blindingly bright lights assault Evelyn as the paramedics wheel her into the ER. Two nurses flank the stretcher, exchanging information with the paramedics. She catches snippets of the conversation, the words 'fetal heartbeat' and 'possible miscarriage' causing her heart to sink even deeper into the despair she is experiencing. Her hand tightens around Adrian's at the words, but before either can argue, they are forced apart. Adrian is directed to the waiting area while she is placed in a curtained triage unit. Once inside the space, the paramedics fall away, replaced by a tall brunette in a white lab coat. She is young, her tone soothing as she explains to Evelyn what they are doing.

An IV line is started in the back of Evelyn's hand. Heartrate, blood pressure, and oxygen monitors are attached, followed by blood being drawn. The doctor instructs Evelyn to lie back, explaining she will perform a pelvic exam. Evelyn only nods, unable to muster any other form of a response. The doctor begins the exam, tears pooling in Evelyn's eyes. The doctor says something to the nurse, the older woman nodding as she makes her exit. The doctor tells Evelyn she can relax, snaps off her gloves, then goes to wash her hands at a nearby sink. She explains to Evelyn the pelvic exam reveals no sign of a miscarriage, but can't rule it out entirely until an ultrasound is performed. The fact there is a fetal heartbeat is very promising.

"I want my husband," Evelyn finally speaks, her voice low and quivering. The doctor nods.

"I am going to step out to check on the ETA of the ultrasound machine, and I'll have a nurse get him." The doctor offers her a caring smile then exits the room.

Once alone in the room, Evelyn covers eyes with a hand, tears streaming down her cheeks. This is what she has been afraid of. The pain of having another child ripped away from her is too much to handle. She doesn't know how she will survive this, but Adrian will be absolutely destroyed. They haven't been on the best of terms, but he has been there, been so excited about every step forward in this pregnancy. This might be the loss that finally ruins him. All those years she looked for a way to bring her husband down, and all she had to do was allow another child to be ripped from him. The thought sickens her.

Without thinking, Evelyn rests her hand on her stomach. She doesn't want to lose this child but she doesn't have a choice. She exhales shakily, her fingers brushing against something hard. She moves her hand lower on her stomach, surprised there is a monitor attached. She didn't realize that while they were attaching wires and tubes to her chest and arms, they were also attaching one to her stomach. Her breath catches in her throat. She turns slowly to the screen that displays her vitals, fresh tears springing to her eyes when she sees another screen tracking the rapid fetal heartbeat.

"Evelyn," Adrian startles her from her thoughts as he enters the triage unit, quickly closing the distance between them. He takes her hand in his, brings it to his lips, then gently strokes her cheek. They stare into each other's eyes, the fear and pain mirrored.

Before anything can be said, the doctor and nurse return with the ultrasound machine. The doctor is hopeful since there are no outward signs of miscarriage, but until the ultrasound is performed, they won't know for sure. She tells the Powells this, then begins preparing for the scan. While they wait, Evelyn looks up at Adrian, marveling at his strength. She is aware of the fact he shed tears as they waited for the ambulance, but since he has been a pillar of strength. Silently he is breaking inside, but by all outward appearances he is completely in control. She closes her eyes at the thought of how devastated he will be by a miscarriage.

"It'll be all right," he says soothingly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. It won't be, both know that, but the words and his presence, offers some comfort.

The doctor removes the fetal monitor, applies the gel to Evelyn's stomach then begins moving the ultrasound wand. The room fills with the steady, rapid beat, Adrian exhaling shakily as he closes his eyes and mouths a 'thank you'. Evelyn isn't so easily reassured. She has been watching the fetal heartbeat on the monitor, that doesn't prove anything to her. She needs verbal confirmation before she will allow herself to hope again.

"There's your baby; looking very active and very healthy!" The doctor smiles brightly at the two, pointing to the screen.

A strangled sob slips from Adrian's throat, tears spilling from his eyes as he pulls Evelyn's face to his. He presses a kiss to her lips, then wraps her in a hug. She clings to him as his body shakes, tears streaming down her face as well. Relief washes over them, a heavy weight lifted from their shoulders.

"Our baby's ok," he whispers in her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple. All she can do is nod, speechless. She really thought they had lost their child.

The doctor is pleased the fetus is all right, that Evelyn isn't suffering a miscarriage, but she wants to figure out what is wrong with her patient. She has a few ideas considering the presenting symptoms, but until a few more tests are conducted she isn't comfortable delivering a diagnosis. She discusses this with the two, all in agreement the best course of action is to admit Evelyn to the hospital while the tests are being run. Evelyn isn't fond of the idea of being in the hospital, but she is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure she delivers a healthy child.

The past five hours are a blur. Emotions have run the gamut; fear, relief, and gratitude the contenders. The diagnosis of food poisoning came as a shock considering every meal Evelyn has eaten in the past few days, she has been accompanied by either James or Adrian. Neither of them are sick, but as Doctor Greely explained when she stopped in earlier, pregnancy can make a person more susceptible to the illness. Luckily, the doctor does not foresee any issues arising from the food poisoning if Evelyn follows instructions. So far, she has, promising to do whatever it takes to ensure her child is healthy.

Evelyn slowly opens her eyes, wincing at the cramp that has just woken her. Knowing the cause of the cramp is due to improperly prepared food and not a miscarriage, is a huge relief, but it hurts nonetheless. She shifts slightly, Adrian ripping his attention away from the fetal monitor screen. He abandons the chair he has pulled closer to the bed, coming to perch on the edge of the hospital bed. He wraps her right hand, the one without the IV, in both his.

"How are you?" he asks, studying her carefully. She is paler than he has ever seen her, large dark circles beneath her eyes, even her hair looks limp, but when she smiles, he knows everything will be all right.

"Relieved," she sighs, her entire body relaxing. She feels miserable but the knowledge their child is fine outweighs it all, including the breath stealing cramps Doctor Greely said are made worse by Evelyn's extreme dehydration. "How are you?" Her eyes search his face.

"Grateful," he answers honestly, a large, goofy grin adorning his face. He leans forward and presses a quick kiss to her lips taking her by surprise. It isn't a passionate kiss, but one of gratitude. At the moment, they both crave the reassurance small moments of intimacy like this offer. Still, she can't allow it to become commonplace.

"Has Doctor Greely been back by?" She asks, deciding hers and their child's health is a safe topic of conversation.

Adrian nods, her hand still wrapped in his. He explains on the doctor's second visit she was pleased to see Evelyn resting. She once again assured Adrian that everything should be all right. She checked Evelyn's chart then left, telling Adrian she would check in on them tomorrow. Evelyn is glad to hear this. What Adrian doesn't tell her, is he made a phone call after the doctor left. It was a difficult call for him to make, but it needed to be done for Evelyn's sake. Right now, he needs to make sure she is taken care of. Of all of them – the baby, herself, and him – she is the one that needs to physically recover. Extra emotional support will aide in her recovery.

 _It was an oversight, something that should have been expected. Of course, the moment the harlot realized she could get the Reverend's attention, she would call him and take him away from the Lord's work. She was successful, because the Reverend has already left for Los Angeles. He feels guilty, mentioning several times he shouldn't have left her knowing she was feeling ill. Obviously, he doesn't see through her act. She is only doing this for attention._

 _Dear Father in Heaven, our Lord God, please watch over the harlot's unborn baby. Protect it from its mother's sinful ways. Please God, deliver this child, and its father, the good Reverend, back into your glory. In Jesus' name, Amen._

James answered the phone with his usual 'hey beautiful' when he saw Evelyn's name appear on the screen. Instead of a flirty response, he was met with a tense, exhausted sounding Adrian. He was startled, his alarm growing as Adrian explained what had happened. He assured James Evelyn and the baby are fine, but he wanted James to be made aware of the happenings at home. James thanked him then informed him he would be heading back to Beverly Hills immediately. Adrian expected as much, giving him the number to the room Evelyn will be occupying for the next couple of days. James thanked him again then hung up.

After a frantic return drive, James stands in the doorway of the hospital room taking in the scene before him. Evelyn looks awful, not that he would ever say it to her, but she does. He doesn't like seeing her looking so small in that bed with all types of wires attached to her. He noticed the screen tracking the baby's heartbeat first thing, relief washing over him that her child is all right. She would be inconsolable if anything happened to the baby. His eyes move down Evelyn's body to her stomach, the small bulge barely noticeable under the sheet. He then turns his gaze to her hand, the hand untouched by an IV. It is wrapped in Adrian's as he sits beside the bed, his free hand working his phone. James doesn't mean to startle him, but does when he speaks.

"How's she doin'?"

Adrian turns toward the door, oddly relieved to see James. The man is a pain in his side. If the good Reverend would simply leave Evelyn, it would make it much easier for Adrian to win her back, but he is aware that Evelyn has become smitten with the man. He hopes, as much as he hates to admit it, that James' presence will make Evelyn feel better. It is obvious James cares about her and the baby.

"Slightly better," Adrian tells him, standing from the chair. He untwines their fingers then gently places Evelyn's hand on the bed. She isn't the least bit disturbed by the movement.

"Good," James nods.

The two men stand in quietly in the room watching Evelyn for a few minutes. It is awkward this situation they find themselves in. James never expected to become involved with a married woman, and even though she insists the marriage is over, he knows it never fully will be considering she is carrying her soon-to-be ex-husband's child. However, this isn't about either of the men. This is about making sure Evelyn and the baby are all right.

"She'll probably be out for a while longer. The nausea medicine," Adrian explains, unsure of what else to say. Again, James nods, his eyes scrutinizing Adrian.

"Let's go get you something to eat. You haven't left her side all day." It isn't a question. James wouldn't have left her either, but if Adrian doesn't take care of himself, he will be of no use to Evelyn.

"Ok," Adrian sighs, not liking the thought of leaving her, but while she rests he probably should go in search of food that doesn't look as though it promotes food poisoning.

Before they leave, James walks over to the bed. He stares down at Evelyn, slowly tracing the curve of her jaw. The touch doesn't disturb her slumber. He moves to the door, diverting his eyes as Adrian leans over the bed and presses a kiss to her forehead. He doesn't hear Adrian say 'I love you', nor does he hear Evelyn in a low, groggy, mumbled voice say it back.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay. Summer vacation was a lot more chaotic than originally anticipated. If you are still reading, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The wave of dizziness washes over Evelyn, reminding her that even though she has been released from the hospital, it will take longer than just a couple of days for her to fully recover. The moment she sways, a steadying hand is placed at her waist. By this point she doesn't care if it belongs to James or Adrian; both men are driving her insane with their incessant coddling. She appreciates them putting aside their differences and showing her so much care and concern, but she is not an invalid. She doesn't want or need their constant monitoring and hovering. Glancing back, she is met with one of James' luminescent smiles.

"You ok?" He asks, pulling her closer so she can lean against him. She forces a smile, reminding herself he, like Adrian, is just concerned about her and the baby. She also tries to remain calm, reminding herself of Doctor Greely's warning about taxing her system. Any negative feelings she might be experiencing with either man in her life, is causing her stress; something that isn't good for her or the baby.

"Fine," she replies curtly, unable to keep the bite out of her words.

Evelyn pulls away, James relinquishing his hold on her. He watches as she walks over to the sofa, resuming the spot she had been occupying. She picks up the book she was reading, but he knows it is more a way to put some space between them than her interest in the words. She has been very vocal about her displeasure with his and Adrian's 'coddling' as she calls it. He doesn't care what she calls it; he doesn't want anything to happen to her or the baby.

"Is she adhering to the doctor's orders?" Adrian asks entering the study, pleased to see Evelyn where she was before he left. From the frigid atmosphere, he deduces James has done something to displease Evelyn.

" _She_ ," Evelyn practically spits in disgust, "is following the doctor's instructions! _She_ is also sitting right here, fully capable of answering for herself!"

James shoots Adrian a look, shaking his head. In the two days since Evelyn's release from the hospital, this is how it has been between the three of them. Wisely, Carmen has decided to stay out of their way as much as possible, busying herself with cleaning. The house hasn't been this clean in the entirety of her employment with the Powells.

"I'm sorry," Adrian holds his hand up in surrender, reminding himself she doesn't need the stress of an argument. He is still so happy she and the baby are all right, he will gladly accept any verbal abuse she deems necessary.

James glances between the two, forces a smile from creeping across his face, then clears his throat. "If you're back," he says to Adrian, "I am going to leave for my service." Adrian nods in response.

"Excuse me?!" Evelyn's tone is murderous as she looks up from the book, pinning both men with her eyes. They share another look, James realizing too late the mistake he has just made. "I do not need a damned babysitter!" Evelyn declares, tossing her book onto the sofa. She stands, refusing to allow her weakened state to show.

"Evelyn, we're just worried about you," James tries.

"At least we're getting along," Adrian offers with a shrug. Evelyn continues to glare at the men, pursing her lips and closing her eyes. She takes a few deep breaths, both wanting to ask if she is all right, but neither willing to risk it. If she appears she is about to faint, James is just a step or two away.

"I understand that," she sighs heavily, the tension leaving her body. "But I am fine. The baby is fine. In a few months, you two can play babysitter to an actual baby, but for now, stop it, please!" She hates the pleading tone her voice takes on, but she is still exhausted and weak.

"Ok." James and Adrian speak at the same time, nodding.

Evelyn's gaze stays on the two for a moment longer, then she returns to her seat on the sofa. She truly appreciates how they are handling themselves. They have surprised her with this united front, putting their feelings towards each other aside, but she doesn't want to be reminded of how fragile everything is. Her world has been shattered before, and though she remains cognizant of the fact anything could happen at any time, their constant concern and treading around her so lightly, only reminds her of how close she came to losing this child. Food poisoning during pregnancy is a lot more severe than most would assume.

"Please, rest," James whispers into her ear before placing a kiss to her cheek. Evelyn looks up at him, his eyes pleading. Reluctantly, she nods, holding back the response that wants to slip from her lips.

"I will," she says instead, leaning back into the sofa. James smiles at her, pleased she doesn't seem to anger at the suggestion, then turns to the door. He gives Adrian a passing glance, silently telling Adrian to watch over her without driving her insane. Adrian nods, for once glad to have the reverend around. His presence has helped in aiding Evelyn's recovery, even if she has met every one of their attempts to care for her with resistance.

When James leaves, Evelyn picks up where she was in her book. Adrian makes his way to the bar. He prepares himself a drink then pours Evelyn a glass of water. It hasn't been easy for her to consume much food but she has managed to increase her liquid intake. Doctor Greely assured him that is a good thing and that in time her appetite will return. He wishes she would eat more than just a piece of dry toast or a cracker here and there, but she is looking better. Her fiery attitude has certainly returned.

Adrian carries the drinks to the sofas, places her glass on the coffee table, then sits opposite of her. She chances a glance over her book, rolling her eyes when she catches him staring. She doesn't mention this, or the fact she has asked him multiple times to stop. She reaches for the glass, thanks him for the drink, then takes a small sip. Her stomach remains sensitive, but she must make the effort to stay hydrated. Ensuring the arrival of a healthy child is top priority.

Three days in the hospital, two days back home, and finally Evelyn is beginning to feel slightly more like herself. She continues to be hesitant around food, but slowly her appetite is returning. She is aware of the several pounds she lost during her sickness, but she isn't to the point where she can force herself to eat more than just a few bites, at least not yet. James and Adrian, thankfully, haven't pushed the issue of food, but they always make sure she has a drink in hand.

The two men who have caused her moments of anger, followed by times of being truly touched by their care, have finally deemed it safe to leave her side, if only for a few minutes. James is attending a meeting to discuss a return visit to Chino, and Adrian, though he remains in the mansion, has decided his constant monitoring is no longer needed. He is somewhere in the house on the phone harassing a fellow country club member.

It is a relief to not be under constant scrutiny from one, or both men, but Evelyn has to admit she appreciates the care and concern they have lavished her with. She is also enjoying the civility between the two. She doubts it will remain, but she can hope. For now, she plans on enjoying the solitude of sitting in the study reading, her hand placed protectively on her stomach. Since fearing a miscarriage, she has become obsessed with touching the small amount of proof her child is all right. The expanding of her stomach offers her the reassurance she craves, and now that Carmen knows about the pregnancy, it no longer matters if she walks in and catches Evelyn cupping her stomach.

"Someone's got good taste," Carmen chirps from the doorway, holding a package in her hand as she shakes it. Evelyn groans; her thoughts of the maid must have summoned her.

"What?" She asks, placing her book down. In a house this large, how does it always seem she is never allowed more than a moment or two of peace?

"Someone sent you chocolates. The good kind!" Carmen smiles brightly, holding the box higher for Evelyn to see.

"They're probably from James," she says dismissively, the thought of such a rich treat turning her stomach. It doesn't surprise her he is still trying to redeem himself for not being there when she needed him. No matter how many times she reassures him she doesn't hold it against him, he continues to apologize.

"These are expensive! I thought preachers were poor." Carmen perches on the sofa across from Evelyn, eyeing the red head.

"We do not discuss James' wealth, or lack thereof," Evelyn scoffs. There is so much more to their relationship than just money. It was the same with Adrian, even though he made sure everyone was aware of his vast wealth. Still, a relationship should be built on more than just a mutual affinity for large bank accounts and extravagant luxuries.

"They're still expensive chocolates," Carmen doesn't really care if James is rich or poor: he obviously has good taste.

"You may have them if you'd like."

There's no point in them going to waste.

"Ooh, thanks," Carmen's smile widens. She was hoping to talk Evelyn out of one or two, but she will happily accept the entire box. She doesn't frequently allow herself such a decadent treat, but she hasn't had such an expensive delicacy since she worked for Alejandro. As for the calories, she can burn them off when she cleans the kitchen.

Evelyn watches as her maid acts like a child on Christmas morning. The smile has never left Carmen's face. She carefully opens the box, her eyes roaming the selection. For now, she will allow herself just one, but she must choose wisely. Growing bored waiting for Carmen to select a chocolate, Evelyn reaches for the mail Carmen placed on the coffee table.

"Carmen, do you have a secret admirer?" Adrian asks entering the studying, his attention drawn to the large, expensive box of chocolates.

"They're Mrs. Powell's," Carmen answers, her eyes remaining glued to the candies.

"Oh. Reverend Boyfriend still feeling guilty?" Adrian asks Evelyn as he walks over to her.

"Apparently," Evelyn replies with a roll of her eyes.

She looks up from the Country Club newsletter, slightly annoyed they still send out paper copies when an e-mail would suffice. Her feelings toward with the club's archaic communication approach is forgotten as she notices Adrian about to sit down beside her. She quickly lifts her feet from the floor, bringing her legs to rest across the sofa. There is no way for Adrian to sit with her stretched out like this.

"What are you doing?" He asks, brow furrowed.

"I've already told you, multiple times, to stop hovering. Obviously, you are unable to respect that request." Evelyn narrows her eyes at him.

"Evelyn," he sighs, his patience wearing thin. He is aware of her dissatisfaction with his, and James', close monitoring, but he is worried about her. About their child. This mutual concern for her and the child is the only thing that has kept both men's tongues and tempers in check.

Carmen has watched this scene many times over the past couple of days. It plays out the same every time. Adrian apologizes, promises to not hover quite as much, Evelyn rolls her eyes at the empty promise, then the two go on until the next time they feel the need to do it all over again. Currently, Carmen is too involved in choosing the perfect chocolate to care about the never-ending drama of the Powells. Carefully, Carmen selects one, her eyes closing in pleasure at the scent of the rich chocolate. She takes a bite, the flavor intoxicating, but there is something wrong. The center is slimy and there is something wriggling in her mouth. Horrified, she looks down at the piece of chocolate that remains in her hand, almost passing out when she sees maggots squirming in the chocolate. Without thinking she spits out the bite in her mouth, screams, then begins gagging. Evelyn and Adrian are caught off guard by this, their argument forgotten.

"Carmen, are you all right?" Evelyn asks, concerned about the maid. She has never seen the woman act in such a manner. Carmen is unable to answer, coughing and gagging to rid herself of any remnants for the disgusting, maggot-infested chocolate. She points to the floor.

"Are those maggots?" Adrian asks, squinting in disbelief.

"Oh God," Evelyn groans at the sight. Her stomach is still much too sensitive to handle something like that, but even if she wasn't pregnant and on the mend from a bout with food poisoning, the sight of maggots wriggling out of a piece of cholate would be enough to send her running for the bathroom. "Get her some water," she orders, focusing on Carmen instead of the disgusting sight.

Evelyn sits beside Carmen while Adrian fetches her a glass of water. Once she has taken a couple of sips, she is no longer sputtering, but she remains thoroughly disgusted. Adrian cleans up the maggot infested chocolate at Evelyn's request, then studies the box.

"Where did you get these?" he asks. Evelyn sends him a curious look but he holds up his hand, encouraging her wait.

"They were in the mailbox," Carmen answers shakily.

"You said they're Evelyn's. What made you think that?" Adrian doesn't like where this is going. He chances a look at Evelyn, realization settling across her face.

"The card." Carmen leans across Evelyn, reaching for the lid she placed on the coffee table. Attached to it is an envelope with Evelyn's name scrawled on it.

"Let me see that," Evelyn says, pulling the card from the lid. She opens the envelope and pulls out a typed note. She honestly thought the chocolates were from James, but the note leaves no doubt in her mind; James isn't the one that sent them. With shaking hands, she passes the note to Adrian.

 _~ "Marriage is honorable in all, and the bed undefiled: but whoremongers and adulterers God will Judge." -Hebrews 13:4_

 _I pray for God to forgive your sins and to lead you in his way. A harlot is not fit for a man of God as holy and good as the Reverend. Repent your sins, Harlot! ~_

"What the hell?" Adrian can't quite comprehend this note.

"Apparently, someone doesn't approve of me dating James," Evelyn answers, the note making her angry. This so-called 'Christian' and their judgmental, hypocritical ways infuriates her.

"I don't approve of the relationship either, but I don't send you expensive chocolates with maggot filled centers," Adrian can't believe she is handling this so calmly. "We should call the police!"

Evelyn scoffs at the suggestion.

"Definitely!" Carmen agrees, her voice raw from all the gagging and coughing.

"Call the police if you wish; I'm calling James." She wants to know if he has any idea who is behind this. The annoying texts with bible quotes she can overlook, the disemboweled cat in the mailbox was appalling, but this has gone too far. This has entered her house, and though it didn't actually harm Carmen, it has upset her greatly. Evelyn is willing to overlook certain things, but when it effects the people in her home, she refuses to remain silent.

While Evelyn calls James, Adrian phones the police. He isn't the least bit amused by this vile deed. For some reason the note creeps him out. He's never been too trusting of the religious types, but whoever sent this 'gift' seems very unstable. He won't have his wife and unborn child subjected to this insanity.

By the time James arrives at the mansion, the police have already left. There isn't much they can do other than dust for finger prints. The only ones on the box, lid, and card belong to Carmen and the Powells. The security footage of the front gate was of no use because just like with the disemboweled cat, all that is shown on the video is a figure of medium height wearing a black hoodie that never looks at the camera. James hates to hear this, finding this latest 'prank', as Evelyn insists on calling these acts, disgusting.

"Any idea who would do this?" Adrian asks from the bar, nursing a glass of bourbon. The man is livid, a feeling James shares. Unfortunately, the current thought running through his mind is only going to worsen the situation.

"James?" Evelyn asks, finding his silence odd. Just moments earlier he agreed with Adrian, both men urging her to take these 'threats' more seriously. "What's wrong?"

James glances up at Evelyn then over to Adrian. The Powells share a look then turn their full attention on James.

"What aren't you saying?" Adrian asks, rounding the bar to come stand near the sofa. Evelyn takes a seat beside James, placing her hand over his.

"James?" She asks again, concerned.

He sighs heavily then begins explaining. "About two years ago, I was seeing someone." He pauses to gauge Evelyn's reaction, continuing when she simply nods. "Sarah started receiving these odd letters, sometimes they had Bible verses written in them."

Evelyn's eyes widen as she absorbs the words. This information is unexpected. Adrian is quicker to react, nearing James. His eyes have also widened, a deathly glare settling across his face, as a vein in his forehead throbs.

"You're just now thinking of mentioning this?" He bellows, only stopping when Evelyn places her hand against his arm. Right now, the last thing any of them needs is for a fight to break out between the two men.

"At the time, we thought it was her ex," James explains. Until now there hasn't been a reason to think of Sarah and their short-lived romance.

"Did Sarah receive any other gifts?" Evelyn asks calmly, hoping to make sense of this latest bit of information.

"Just letters. What we had wasn't serious; it only lasted a couple of months." James touches Evelyn's cheek, wanting to assure her the relationship he had with Sarah was nothing compared to what they share.

"You really thought it was the ex? Was he a bible thumper, too?" Adrian blurts out, not minding in the least he is interrupting this little moment between the two.

"Adrian," Evelyn hisses in warning.

"I did think it was the ex," James sighs heavily, ignoring the rest of what Adrian said. "Until now."

Evelyn looks aghast then turns to Adrian. The two share a look before turning back to face James.

"What has changed your mind?" Evelyn inquires, curious as to what he is talking about.

"In one of the notes Sarah received, Hebrews 13:4 was quoted."

"So, sleeping with married women is your hobby, and to show you the errors of your ways, one of your devoted flock harasses the women you're having an affair with?" Adrian almost finds this comical. If his wife, as well as their unborn child, wasn't caught in the crosshairs of this, he would laugh.

"I didn't sleep with Sarah. Like I said, it was casual." James shakes his head, more focused on figuring out who is doing this than discussing his previous entanglements.

"So, it's only my wife you sleep with?" Suddenly Adrian is angered by this.

"That's enough, Adrian!" Evelyn's tone is a low growl as she glares at her husband. She then turns back to James. "I've met your congregation; they are lovely people. Even hateful old Ethel." Evelyn cringes at the eldest member of the group, a woman that truly despises her.

"Looks can be deceiving." James rubs his forehead, disturbed by the thought that one of his members is capable of this. "I'll have a talk with them." James decides, unwilling to allow this behavior to continue.

"I don't think that's necessary," Evelyn tries, not wanting to interfere with the relationship James has with the members of his church.

"Ev-uh-lynn," Adrian groans. "Let the man speak with his flock. Maybe he'll be able to find the wolf in sheep's clothing."

Evelyn is about to admonish Adrian again when James begins to speak. "He's right, Evelyn. This needs to stop!"

Evelyn shakes her head and sighs. Of course, the two men agree on this. She has to admit it seems a bit too coincidental that James' ex and she have both received notes with the same Bible verse, but that doesn't change the fact she has met his congregation. They are all kind people, even if there are the few that do not like her.

"Do as you'd like," she says, resigned.

Adrian and James are already discussing the best way to approach the church members. Evelyn rolls her eyes, tired of the two getting along so well, as well as feeling nauseated by the thought of the chocolates. Without a word, she stands from the sofa and heads for the door, refusing the offers of help from the two.

Despite Adrian's and James' protestations, Evelyn has returned to work. Doctor Greely rendered their arguments invalid when she agreed Evelyn could return if she keeps to light work. Marisol has made sure she has, only tasking her with menial jobs. Unlike Adrian and James, Marisol doesn't hover, a fact Evelyn is very appreciative of. The care and concern the men have shown her is valued, but she is tired of being under constant scrutiny. Sitting in the office, sorting through applications, Evelyn is relieved to finally have some time alone. It took a bit of persuading on her part, but finally Marisol relented and left for lunch with Peter. The two need to discuss the future of their relationship.

Unfortunately, only fifty-some minutes after Peter picked her up, Marisol calls Evelyn. She told Peter about her fling with Jesse, resulting in Peter leaving her stranded at the restaurant. She apologizes to Evelyn, aware of the fact she doesn't have her own car since James dropped her off this morning, but implores Evelyn to come get her. She agrees, grabbing the keys to Marisol's car on the way out. So much for the peace and quiet she was hoping to enjoy.

 _During the entirety of the harlot's time with the Reverend, she has never driven her own car to any of the events. She is probably afraid one of the members, since they aren't of her snotty standards, will dent her car. It is surprising to see the woman getting out of an expensive looking black car, but of course she would drive a car the color of her soul. As she makes her way to an upscale restaurant, a plan takes shape. This way there is no chance of harming the unborn child, but it will be an inconvenience to the woman._

Marisol is a little tipsy as Evelyn and she exit the restaurant later. What was supposed to be Evelyn just picking her up turned into a small lunch consisting of salads, water for the expecting mother, and a few glasses of wine for an upset Marisol. She does feel better after the wine and a few tears and several laughs with Evelyn, but the sun is blindingly bright as they make their way to the car.

"Give me the keys," Evelyn tells her as they near the car. Marisol doesn't argue, instead digs in her purse for the keys she carelessly tossed in there earlier. She really did plan on driving them home.

"Thank you, again," Marisol repeats, wanting to make sure Evelyn knows just how much she appreciates her being there. Evelyn pats her arm, a small smile tugging at her lips. She never thought Marisol and she would become friends, but it is a relationship she cherishes. She has never had many close female friends, but now that she does, she doesn't know how she has survived all these years without one.

Evelyn presses the button to unlock the car, stopping in her tracks when she notices the driver's side door of the car. The word 'WHORE' has been carved into the car's shiny black paint. Marisol glances at Evelyn, momentarily concerned until her eyes also land on the car. She gasps then moves closer, examining the door.

"Who the hell did that?" Evelyn demands, her hands resting on her hips. Marisol groans and shakes her head. "You don't think Peter did it, do you?" Evelyn sounds aghast. She much prefers Marisol with Jesse than Peter, but she doesn't see Peter as the type to be so childish.

"I honestly don't know," Marisol sighs heavily, leaning back against the car. Whether it is the alcohol or simply the emotional exhaustion she is experiencing, she just can't muster the anger.

"What are you going to do?" Evelyn asks, confused by Marisol's reaction. She adores this car, and even if it was some old clunker, it is despicable that someone would do this.

"I just want to go home. I'll deal with it later."

Marisol walks around to the passenger side door, opens it and slides in. Evelyn stands there with narrowed eyes, taken aback by the lack of fight in Marisol. She must really be depressed. Deciding it is best to do as asked, Evelyn gets into the car and heads for Marisol's house. She will call a body repair shop later.

It was harder than Adrian thought it would be to let Evelyn leave, but Doctor Greely assured them she was more than recovered enough to return to work if she didn't overdo it. Still, he has spent most of his day worrying about her and the baby, fighting the urge to call and check up on her. He has finally left the house, finding his way to the restaurant Zoila and he have turned into their meeting spot. He smiles at the thought of the conversations they have had at this bar, taken aback when he sees her sitting at the bar. He looks again to make sure he isn't seeing things then makes his way to her.

Zoila absolutely despises her boss. The woman is only happy when she is making other people, or at least Zoila, miserable. The tension has been building between the two, and this morning the pent-up rage climaxed into a rather nasty showdown. Zoila exited the house, then drove around for a while before finding herself here. She isn't sure why, but this place brings her a sense of comfort. She is so preoccupied with her thoughts, she doesn't pay attention to the person that takes a seat beside her at the bar.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Adrian asks, smirking when Zoila startles.

The two sit at the bar for a while in a comfortable silence, enjoying their drinks. Zoila offers a bit of information but doesn't want to rehash it all. Adrian nods, understanding. She asks him what is troubling him, and he tells her, laughing at his self for being such a 'helicopter husband'. She also laughs, hearing Adrian Powell say something like that is oddly amusing.

They make their way back to the mansion as the happy hour crowd begins pouring in, neither feel much like being surrounded by a group of people. They sit in the study sipping bourbon, Adrian lamenting over the stalled police investigation. Zoila nods, but she has a distant look on her face. She has had it most of the afternoon. Adrian doesn't want to pry, but there is something bothering his friend.

"What's troubling you?" he finally asks.

"I already told you," Zoila huffs, rolling her eyes at him. She looks into her bourbon, suddenly finding the liquid of great interest.

"There's something else," Adrian says softly, his gaze never leaving her.

Slowly, Zoila looks up at him. There are tears shining in her eyes as her bottom lip begins to quiver. Without thinking, he reaches for her but she pushes him away.

"I need to go!" She insists, quickly to her feet.

"Zoila!" Adrian calls after her, abandoning his spot. He reaches out for her again, this time wrapping his fingers around her arm. She looks back at him, tears slipping down her cheeks. "What is it?" He asks, worry etched on his face. He doesn't like seeing her like this.

Zoila sighs heavily. She drops her head, not wanting to do this, especially in front of Adrian. The pain she is feeling is something she needs to handle on her own, not drag him into. The thought is eradicated from her mind when he pulls her into a hug. It isn't a hug with an ulterior motive but a hug to comfort her. She finds herself wrapping her arms around him, sobs wracking her body.

"I'm sorry," she chokes, embarrassed by this display.

"Don't be," Adrian shushes, caressing her back. He has never seen her so upset. "Tell me what's wrong."

Zoila takes a shaky breath as she shakes her head. She isn't going to do this. She refuses to discuss this with him. It doesn't feel right discussing this with him, a man who lost a six-year-old child and just a week ago, feared he was losing his unborn child. He asks her again, urging her with his eyes to tell him.

"My baby would've turned one today," she sobs, the pain unbearable. Adrian pulls her closer, placing a kiss against her hair. He offers her words of comfort but knows very well nothing and no one can take away the hurt she feels. The only thing he can do for her, the thing he didn't do for his wife when they lost Barrett, is be there for her.

Evelyn and James enter the mansion, laughing as James imitates the waiter. When he picked her up at Marisol's, he insisted on taking her to dinner to celebrate her first day back at work. She found it sweet, but the staff and the service were lacking greatly. Luckily, James has managed to keep her entertained with his on-point depictions of the inept staff.

While James carries a take-out tray to the kitchen, Evelyn steps closer to the study. She can hear Adrian whispering. Wondering just what he is up to, she glances around the corner. Her heart drops when she sees Adrian wrapped in Zoila's arms, his lips against her hair. Zoila says something to Adrian then presses a kiss to his cheek. Evelyn doesn't know why it surprises her, after all Adrian always has had a thing for the help, but it stings to see this intimate moment between the two.

"You ok?" James asks as he walks across the foyer.

"Never better," she turns, forcing a smile. She closes the distance between them, grabs him by the collar when she reaches him, and pulls him into a searing kiss. Her hands drop from his collar and begin fumbling with his buttons. Adrian and she are divorcing. He can have Zoila and she has James. She plans on showing James just how much he means to her.

 _Dear Father in Heaven, I beg for your guidance. Once again, our sanctuary has been tainted by the harlot's presence. Why dear God has the Reverend not cast her aside like the garbage she is? Surely, he realizes once their child is born she will be of no further use to him. The harlot no longer even tries to conceal the proof of their adulterous ways. Nearly everyone spoke of it tonight, but we will not say anything until the Reverend announces the joyous news. The harlot must be removed from the Reverend's life once the child is born. Please Dear God, show me how to do this. Such an unworthy woman doesn't deserve the attention lavished upon her by the Reverend. Please, Dear Lord, show me what to do._

The blood test performed at ten weeks along to detect any abnormalities or irregularities with the fetus, also determined the gender. At that time, the news of the pregnancy was still such a shock, coupled with the fear of losing the child, Evelyn chose not to find out the gender. It is something she has spent a great deal of time mulling over these past few weeks, this scare forcing her to realize that no matter the outcome, she wants to know if she is carrying a boy or a girl. The ultrasound they are awaiting will provide her the opportunity to ask.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrian asks, noticing the smile tugging at Evelyn's lips. She's been quiet and distant all morning, something he attributes to her nervousness about the ultrasound. No matter how many times they assured the baby is fine, there will always be some worry.

"The baby," she answers, caressing her stomach. "I'm going to ask the gender."

"I want to be surprised," Adrian says simply. He, too, has thought a lot about this. Initially he was a bit disappointed when she refused to find out the gender at ten weeks, but he hadn't pushed. Now, he is enjoying not knowing.

"Really?" Evelyn is surprised by this. With Barrett, he practically skipped into the office on the day they found out what they were having.

"The pregnancy was a surprise, why not the gender as well?" Adrian shrugs, offering her a crooked grin.

Evelyn considers his words. The pregnancy was certainly a surprise, but she isn't sure she wants to be 'surprised' in the delivery room. The more she thinks about it, the more she wants to know what they are having. Adrian, obviously, doesn't suffer from the same curiosity. She sighs, trying to figure a way out of their current dilemma. She remains unhappy, and a bit hurt, over walking in on Adrian and Zoila the day before, a completely irrational response she is blaming on hormones, but she is glad to see Adrian so happy. Just like she was, he was always the happiest when he was a father.

"Are you finally going to find out what you're having?" Doctor Greely interrupts Evelyn's thoughts as she enters the room pushing the ultrasound machine.

"About that," Evelyn purses her lips as she lies back on the bed. "I want to know, but Adrian doesn't." She looks hopefully at the doctor. Doctor Greely smiles, familiar with this conundrum.

"We can work around it," Doctor Greely assures her.

Evelyn nods, then watches as Doctor Greely prepares for the scan. It seems to Evelyn, she has spent most of her pregnancy undergoing one scan and test or another. She doesn't think the slight apprehension she experiences as the wand is placed to her stomach will ever go away. The apprehension dissolves when a grainy image fills the screen. Even though she just saw the baby on an ultrasound the day she was released from the hospital, Evelyn can't stop the gasp that escapes her lips. The forming human being is astonishing.

Adrian stands beside Evelyn, his eyes glued to the screen as well. Awestruck is the only way to describe him. He squeezes Evelyn's hand, marveling at the life they have created. They shared moments like this during her pregnancy with Barrett, and whether this was her second or fifth pregnancy, he doesn't doubt for a moment they would still be amazed. He presses a kiss to her temple, her only response a smile before she turns her attention back to the screen.

Doctor Greely takes measurements of the fetus, pleased everything is measuring as it should. She is also glad to see Evelyn is finally showing. The woman has insisted she's been showing for a while, but Doctor Greely is only now noticing it. Either way, the fetus is developing and healthy. Once the measurements are taken, the doctor asks Adrian to leave the room. He agrees, realizing how important it is for Evelyn to know the gender of their child.

That evening Evelyn is stretched out on the sofa dozing. She is tired and probably should go on up to bed, ut she is so comfortable. Adrian sits at the desk looking over a document, something she hopes pertains to the divorce, but highly doubts. Carmen is dusting books, the room encased in a comfortable silence. Carmen places the last of the books back on the shelf then walks over to the coffee table where a few books lie. Just as she picks up the books, she notices a picture on the table. The books are forgotten as she picks up the picture, studying the grainy image.

"That's the ultrasound picture," Adrian supplies proudly, keeping his voice low to not disturb Evelyn.

"It looks like an alien," Carmen says, making a face. She thought the same thing when she had been pregnant with Dani.

"Do not call my child an alien," Evelyn growls, her eyes remaining closed. Adrian startles at the sound of her voice; he thought she was asleep. Carmen narrows her eyes, knowing all along Evelyn was conscious.

"Looks like an alien to me," she replies, offering Evelyn a smirk when she opens her eyes.

"Would you like to change diapers for the first two years?" Evelyn challenges the maid, well aware of all the ways she can make Carmen's life miserable with an infant.

"I don't do diapers," Carmen says with a wave of her finger. She isn't a nanny; there's no way, and no amount of money, that will change her mind.

"Call my child an alien one more time, and not only will you change every single diaper, you will also be the night nurse." Evelyn smiles wickedly at the woman.

"Phone home, E.T., your Mom's lost her mind," Carmen says to Evelyn's stomach. For emphasis, she pokes the slight bump causing Evelyn to gasp as her eyes widen. Carmen is startled by the reaction, glancing back at Adrian who has dropped his head and is mumbling something under his breath.

"Did you just touch my stomach?" Evelyn gasps.

"I…" Carmen is at a loss for words.

"One does not touch Evelyn's stomach without risking great bodily harm," Adrian explains, his wife having struck him during both pregnancies when he has placed his hand on her stomach. This time she has only made contact with him twice.

"You won't even let your baby's father touch your stomach?" Carmen finds this hard to believe.

"Nope!" Adrian answers a bit too chipperly for Evelyn's liking, a scowl directed in his direction.

"It is still my body," she huffs, aware of the fact it might be a little odd this quirk of hers, but she does not like people placing their hands on her stomach.

"But the alien is taking up more room," Carmen points out, patting Evelyn's stomach. The reaction is frightening but also hilarious.

"Stop that!" Evelyn demands, swatting at Carmen's hand.

"Your clothes are tight." Carmen tugs slightly at the blouse that clings to Evelyn's stomach. Evelyn, less than amused, sits up, her eyes narrowing with anger.

"Evelyn, you don't want to give birth in prison," Adrian warns from the desk. If the maid is determined to piss off a tired, hormonal Evelyn, the least he can do is remind his wife that killing the maid will only result in her being sent to prison.

"Go find something to dust," Evelyn bites out, hands clenched tightly by her sides. Carmen humphs in response then picks up the duster as she heads for the door. She adds a little extra sashay to her walk but stops just steps from the doorway.

"You should name it E.T.!" Carmen smiles deviously.

"GO!" Evelyn practically shouts. This time Carmen quickly exits the study without a look back at her hostile, hormonal employer.

James tries not to interfere or over step his bounds when it comes to Evelyn's pregnancy. It isn't his child after all, but as time progresses and the swell of Evelyn's stomach becomes more noticeable, James can't help but become involved. Certainly, a baby was the last thing he thought of when they began this relationship, but it is an idea he has grown fond of. No, he isn't the father, a fact he is cognizant of, one Adrian gladly reminds him of daily, but as long as he is part of Evelyn's life he is determined to make her, as well as Adrian, aware that he does care about this child. He doesn't see it as an inconvenience or a nuisance but as the miracle he considers all children to be.

"Did you find out the gender?" James asks from the doorway of the study, laughing slightly when Evelyn startles. She can become so engrossed in whatever she's reading the rest of the world falls away.

"I did," she answers with a smile. She wants to share this news, tell someone the gender, but she is worried somehow Adrian will find out. He is so excited by the prospect of being surprised when the baby is born, she doesn't want to rob him of that.

"Well?" James asks, nearing the sofa. He is surprised she didn't call or text him with the news, but Adrian and she probably spent the afternoon discussing the baby, and more than likely, shopping for the baby. It should bother him, the thought of his girlfriend spending so much time with her soon-to-be ex-husband, but they aren't spending time together as a couple; they are spending time together as expectant parents.

Evelyn purses her lips, sorting through her options. It would be nice to say it out loud to another person, but again, she doesn't want to run the risk of ruining this surprise for Adrian.

"Are you not telling anyone until the gender reveal party?" he jokes, only half serious. Several of the church members have held gender reveal parties, something he doesn't really understand the point of when a simple verbal announcement would suffice, but everyone is different and chooses to share personal news in different ways.

"She might should host a pregnancy reveal party first," Adrian says as he walks into the room.

"Not this again," Evelyn groans. The last thing she feels like doing is arranging a party for a group of gossiping, back biting people who will smile and congratulate her to her face then turn around and eviscerate her at the club.

"Why don't you want to shout this joyous news from the rooftops?" Adrian asks for what is probably the hundredth time. In the early weeks, he understood her apprehension, the need for privacy and secrecy, but she is well into the sixteenth week of this pregnancy. No longer can she easily conceal her growing middle.

"Adrian," she sighs heavily as she stands from the sofa. She doesn't want to discuss this. She is trying to explain to James her current predicament, not verbalize the irrational discomfort she feels toward announcing her pregnancy.

"You haven't formally announced your pregnancy?" James is shocked by this. Even though there hasn't been a party, he assumed she had at the very least told close friends and acquaintances.

"No, she hasn't!" Adrian answers for her. The two men share a look, both finding this odd. Evelyn adores entertaining, throwing lavish parties is her forte. Before the men can question her, she provides a simple response.

"Anyone who looks at me can tell I'm pregnant. What's the point of a party now?" she shrugs, walking to the bar where she retrieves a glass. The two men exchange looks again as she pours herself a glass of water.

"They could just assume you've gained weight." Adrian smirks, the comment earning him a deathly glare from Evelyn and a look of disbelief from James.

"Then they're of lower intelligence than I presumed." She isn't rising to the bait. She doesn't really care if their 'friends' know or not.

"So, the three of us are the only ones, besides the doctor of course, that know you're pregnant?" James can't believe they haven't discussed this before. How, better yet why, is she keeping this pregnancy a secret?

"Genvieve does," Adrian supplies.

"As well as Marisol, our maid, Genvieve's former and current maids, as well as Gail Fleming." Evelyn rolls her eyes at the memory of the night most of them found out. She refuses to think about the events that transpired after that party.

"Gail knows?" Adrian asks just as James speaks.

"You told the maids but not your friends?"

Evelyn shakes her head at the two.

"The point is," she begins, reminding herself to keep her tongue in check, "the people that matter, know." Evelyn takes a sip of water, putting an end to the conversation.

"If Gail knows, then why doesn't the rest of Beverly hills?" Adrian finds it hard to believe Gail would keep this information to herself. She is a gossip that will take the tiniest bit of news and turn it into a full-blown scandal.

"Oh, she tried to announce my pregnancy," Evelyn smiles ruefully, remembering the foiled attempt. James and Adrian share bemused glances. Evelyn rolls her eyes at their ignorance. "At the hospital gala," she elaborates.

"That's why Carmen 'accidentally' spilled the drinks!" Adrian exclaims with air quotes. He thought that was awfully clumsy of her that night.

"How'd she find out? Certainly, you didn't tell her!" James has only met Gail a couple of times, but she definitely isn't the type of person he could see Evelyn confiding in.

"She overheard Genvieve and I in the bathroom." Evelyn is growing tired of this conversation.

Adrian rolls his eyes. Of course, Gail found out in such a manner. The woman scavenges for gossip like vultures do for fresh road kill.

"Why did you tell Genevieve?" James' question earns him a withering glare.

"She's the one suggested Evelyn might be pregnant," Adrian supplies, aware of Evelyn's growing disinterest. James shakes his head. Dating a Powell is certainly interesting.

"As intriguing as all that is, I'm still curious; are you having a boy or a girl?" They may have gotten off topic, but he hasn't forgotten his initial question.

Evelyn brightens at the question, glad to discuss something other than when and how she plans to announce her pregnancy or why certain people are already aware of it. At James's question, Adrian sends her a glance.

"Oh, um..." Evelyn stammers, unsure of how to respond. She glances at Adrian, his only response a shrug. James notices the silent conversation the two are having, lifting his brow in question.

"Is everything ok?" he asks carefully, considering for the first time that something may be wrong. The two do not appear upset, but something is going on.

"Yes, the baby's fine." Evelyn assures him, touched by the concern.

"As is Evelyn," Adrian adds, suspecting like him, James is concerned about her health as well. James appears to relax even if Evelyn does frown at the two and their mutual concern.

"Adrian has decided he wants to wait to find out what we're having until the baby is born." She pauses, again pursing her lips.

"You can tell him if you'd like. I need to make a phone call anyway."

Adrian's offer surprises them both. He continues to remind James every chance he gets that he is the father, but since the night they thought they were losing the baby, he has toned down his hostility towards James. He still doesn't like the relationship, but he is willing to be civil to ensure a calmer Evelyn and a healthy baby.

Evelyn only nods as she watches him leave the room. Once they are alone she turns to James. He has a knowing look on his face as he stares at her.

"You're gonna keep the news to yourself." It isn't a question. She begins to explain but he stops her. "I get it."

He does understand. Adrian and she might be separated, but this is their child. It is a good sign they are taking the other's feelings into consideration where the child is concerned. Whether married, divorced, or separated, they have at least eighteen years of dealing with each other ahead of them.

"You are a wonderful man," Evelyn says as she walks over to him and wraps her arms around him. She presses a kiss against his lips, grateful for such a kind, considerate man who supports her in the odd situation they find themselves in.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Tanya Tasteltof's abrupt departure sparked curiosity amongst the inquisitive minds of Beverly Hills' elite. Having been involved in more than her fair share of scandals, Evelyn stood silently by as gossip was spread and outlandish rumors were sparked. She highly doubted anything other than whimsy was to blame for the sudden relocation to New York. Besides, if Tanya had been involved in a scandal of the proportions people were speculating, she wouldn't be standing in the middle of an upscale boutique admiring a passion purple evening gown. Evelyn looks twice to make sure it's her then walks over to the blonde.

"Tanya?" Evelyn says softly not wanting to startle the other woman. The effort is futile because Tanya bounces slightly whirling around to see just who has said her name.

"Evelyn!" Tanya squeals, happy to see her friend. She pulls Evelyn into a hug, looking down at Evelyn's stomach in shock when she feels the firm rounding of Evelyn's stomach against her own.

"Are you pregnant?" Tanya gasps staring wide eyed at Evelyn's protruding stomach.

Evelyn can't help but laugh. All morning she has received similar looks from acquaintances she's encountered as she's shopped, no longer able to abide the angry red marks the waist bands of her skirts and pants leave on her stomach. At seventeen weeks, it is obvious she is pregnant, no longer seeing the point in trying to conceal what is so obvious. She does take comfort in the knowledge that, from the astounded looks she has received, everyone who knows about her pregnancy has kept their word and not told a soul.

"Yes," Evelyn chuckles, nothing more amusing than watching the questions flash across Tanya's face. The blonde has never been all that good at schooling her features.

"H...bu..." Tanya closes her mouth, taking a moment to compose her thoughts. When she thinks she can form a coherent sentence, she says, "I thought you were infertile!" Not the nicest way she could have said it, but Tanya remembers a conversation the two had several years earlier when Tanya's then husband had been pushing to start a family. Tanya didn't want children, and still doesn't, but the red head had relishes the idea of having another child. Unfortunately, that was no longer a possibility. Apparently, the doctors were wrong or there's been a scientific breakthrough Tanya hast heard about.

"As did I," Evelyn smirks, the idea of a pregnancy, after all these years, remains surreal.

"But aren't you and Adrian divorcing?" Tanya may no longer live in LA but she keeps up with her old friends. She has to make sure no one else has fallen into the same dark abyss she did.

"We are," Evelyn sighs, the mention of the divorce zapping some of her energy.

"So I'm guessing he isn't the father." Tanya asks carefully not wanting to alienate her old friend. Evelyn snorts derisively then answers.

"He is; we conceived during a drunken encounter on Memorial Day." she shakes her head at the snippets of that night. It is still such a blur.

Tanya narrows her eyes as she studies Evelyn. She remembers hearing something about Adrian suffering from paralysis after their house exploded. She is pretty sure she heard that around Memorial Day.

"Wasn't he paralyzed then?" Tanya is intrigued.

"He was faking paralysis so I wouldn't divorce him." The thought of her devious husband pulling such an underhanded trick causes her blood to boil.

"He was supposedly paralyzed but you didn't think it odd he could perform?" Tanya shakes her head in disbelief. Evelyn sighs heavily.

"Impaling Adrian on a skewer, setting him aflame, and severing off his head would not impede his ability to maintain an erection and achieve orgasm." People do not seem to fully appreciate just how much of a sexual deviant her husband is. Tanya continues to give her a bland, unbelieving look. "I was also incredibly intoxicated."

"You'd have to be," Tanya snorts.

Evelyn purses her lips deciding against commenting. She should probably get used to people commenting about the baby's conception and the fact she didn't question Adrian's abilities. Instead of furthering the conversation about the conception, Tanya asks Evelyn of her plans. Evelyn sighs heavily, motioning to her expanding middle as she explains her so far unsuccessful attempt at locating clothing which accommodates her growing her child as well as her own fashion sense. Tanya chuckles then suggests a day spent on Rodeo. Evelyn obviously isn't finding what she's looking for here, and Tanya could use the distraction. Evelyn agrees and the two make their way towards the exit.

As they shop, Tanya explains she is visiting Beverly hills while a sick relative recuperates after an unexpected surgical procedure. Evelyn listens, finding Tanya's subdued behavior out of character. The blonde is smiling and laughing as they gossip about the latest happenings in L.A. but she doesn't seem to be as robust as she once was. Evelyn decides she must just be tired and doesn't question it any further. They decide after shopping they will treat themselves to a day of pampering at their favorite spa then conclude the impromptu day out by enjoying a late lunch.

Tanya's arms are loaded down with bags as they conclude their morning shopping expedition on Rodeo. After extensive retail therapy, she is feeling much better, if only for a short while. Evelyn has enjoyed the morning as well even if she has only found two items that aren't in a garish print or reminiscent of a circus tent. It feels good to talk with someone about other things than just the baby or her pending divorce. She senses there is something troubling Tanya but she doesn't push the subject. The blonde seems quite content reminiscing.

Remembering a rather comical trip to Paris where their criticism rendered a new designer to tears, the two are laughing so hard they do not pay attention to their surroundings. It isn't until Tanya collides with a person that she stops laughing. At first she is annoyed, but when she looks at the person's face she noticeably pales. Even finds the reaction a bit odd. She isn't exactly happy to see the woman Tanya has bumped into, but she finds Tanya's reaction a bit extreme.

"Gail!" Tanya squeaks, earning another curious glance from Evelyn.

"Tanya," Gail smiles devilishly. She is rather surprised to apt Tanya in L.A.

Evelyn watches as the two women stand there giving each other the once over. The entire thing is odd. Before Tanya left town, Gail never really participated in any of their social circle's activities. The more Evelyn thinks about it, it wasn't until after Tanya left that Gail became a fixture at their social functions.

"It's wonderful to see you," Gail gushes, pulling Tanya into a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" Gail hisses against her hair, so low Evelyn can't hear.

"Visiting an ailing acquaintance," she replies snappily in a hushed tone.

Evelyn remains silent as she watches the is display. Tanya has been a bit off all morning but now Evelyn can feel the tension radiating from her. Gail causes that reaction in many people, but this oils too extreme to write it off as just another person Gail has offended. Evelyn makes a mental note to discuss it with Tanya over lunch.

"Evelyn, look at you!" Gail gasps once she releases Tanya. Evelyn cringes inwardly but doesn't allow her feelings to show. Now isn't the time or place to dredge up the feelings she continues to harbor against Gail since the gala.

"Hello, Gail," she responds coolly.

"Wow, black really must be slimming; you're much further along than I thought.

Evelyn grits her teeth as she remembers Gail fishing for an answer as to how far along she was at the gala. Since then Evelyn has started showing more and even that black dress can no longer conceal her growing stomach. She didn't want to tell Gail how far along she was then and she most certainly won't be sharing that news now.

"When is this precious bundle due to arrive?" Gail's tone is sickeningly sweet as she reaches out and pats Evelyn's stomach.

"If you value your hand, you will remove it immediately!" Evelyn growls, her eyes narrowing in malice. Tanya and Gail exchange shocked looks. No matter what Adrian has done, whatever shenanigan he has perpetrated, neither have Evelyn look as murderous as she does at that very moment.

"I'm sorry, I…." Gail stutters, taken aback by the tone as well as the glare.

"Evelyn," Tanya begins gently, "we should probably get going if we're going to make it to the spa on time." She gently places her hand on Evelyn's arm hoping to defuse the situation. Evelyn takes a shaking breath then nods. Without another word, she turns away from Gail and heads towards the car.

"I'll be sure to let my father know I ran into you," Gail smirks, offering Tanya a knowing look. Tanya sighs heavily, dreading the phone call she is sure she will receive from Hugh Metzger or one of his many associates.

Lunch with Tanya was a lovely change of pace, but something obviously was bothering the blonde. Evelyn noticed it right after the two began talking at the boutique, but after running into Gail, Tanya was very distant. Spooked is the only way Evelyn can really think to describe her. As she waits for the elevator, Evelyn replays Tanya's abrupt departure from the restaurant after receiving a phone call. She said she would text, but Evelyn doubts she'll hear from the woman. Evelyn sighs heavily, exhaustion washing over her. She remembers the chronic fatigue she felt with Barret, and apparently, this time isn't going to be any different. The fact she is more than two decades older this time probably will not help with the exhaustion.

The elevator dings, signaling the arrival and shaking Evelyn out of her thoughts. The doors open and she steps onto the elevator, surprised to see Geneviève standing in the elevator pecking away at her phone. Geneviève looks up from her phone, smiling to see the redhead.

"Evelyn, you look absolutely radiant!" Geneviève exclaims, taking in Evelyn's appearance. She is showing, there is a healthy glow to her skin, and she looks a thousand times better than she did the night of the gala.

"Thank you," Evelyn smiles shyly, pressing the first-floor button.

"You're showing," Geneviève smiles brightly, her eyes landing on Evelyn's stomach.

Evelyn tenses, expecting at any moment for Geneviève to touch the small baby bump. She isn't sure why it bothers her so much having people touch her stomach, but it does. James has hypothesized it might have something to do with the loss of Barrett making her possessive of this baby. Adrian quickly shot down his suggestion, explaining that during her pregnancy with Barrett she was the exact same way. The two men might find it odd, but thankfully Geneviève understands.

"I didn't like people touching my stomach when I was pregnant," Geneviève tells her, picking up on her discomfort. Evelyn smiles appreciatively.

While the elevator slowly descends, it occurs to Evelyn to ask Geneviève about Tanya. If anyone would know the truth, it will be Geneviève. At first, Geneviève is unsure whether she should indulge in gossip, but it is only Evelyn, and Evelyn was rather close to Tanya before she left. Just as she is explaining Tanya's departure had something to do with Hugh Metzger and Grant Mercer, the elevator stalls. Genevieve's face goes ashen as memories of the night Zoila went into labor flash through her mind. Panic settles over her and she begins smacking at the elevator buttons. Evelyn is a bit taken aback by Genevieve's behavior. This building is a historical landmark, the patrons of the restaurants and businesses occupying it, are accustomed to the frequent, unexpected stops the elevator makes.

"This can't happen. Not again! Please, no!" Geneviève whimpers as she continues to bang against the buttons.

"Geneviève, calm down. It i…." Evelyn tries to calm Geneviève but stops when she feels a light, fluttering sensation in her stomach. She places her hand on her stomach causing Genevieve's alarm to grow.

"Oh, dear God, not again!" Geneviève almost cries. "HELP!" She screams, banging on the elevator doors.

"Geneviève!" Evelyn hisses, grabbing her by the arm. "It is all right!" Evelyn tries to remain calm with the woman, but this outburst is a bit much.

"No, it's not! The elevator isn't moving and you just grabbed your stomach! Are you in labor?" Genevieve's eyes are wide with horror.

"What?" Evelyn blinks owlishly as she looks at the other woman. "No," she finally says. "It's too early for me to be in labor. I just felt the baby move for the first time, that is all." Evelyn studies Geneviève with a questioning look.

"So, you and the baby are all right?" Geneviève asks carefully, afraid of the answer she might receive.

"Yes, I just felt h…." Evelyn pauses, realizing that she almost revealed the baby's gender. She doesn't want to tell anyone what she is having, afraid that unwittingly someone would ruin the surprise for Adrian. For the first time in so long, Adrian is happy, almost giddy with anticipation. She won't rob of that.

Geneviève eventually relaxes while they wait for the elevator to start moving again. Evelyn is still surprised by her reaction, but doesn't dwell on it. She encourages Geneviève to talk about Tanya and whatever it was that drove her out of town. Geneviève shares what she knows but it isn't much. No one knows exactly what transpired, but whatever it was happened shortly after Tanya's one night stand with Tony. Evelyn inwardly cringes at the memory of walking in on her one-time body guard turned lover and Tanya having sex. Geneviève doesn't notice her discomfort or chooses to ignore it, continuing to tell Evelyn about what she has heard over dinners and martinis with some of Beverly Hills' most elite.

By the time the elevator is moving again, Evelyn still doesn't know much more than she did before today. Her curiosity is piqued now, and she plans to delve deeper into this mystery, but at the moment, her only thought is of going home and sharing this latest pregnancy milestone with Adrian. Geneviève and she step off the elevator together, say goodbye, then head off in opposite directions.

"I've gotta stop riding in elevators with pregnant people," Geneviève mumbles to herself as she exits the building.

Adrian stands in the foyer sorting through mail when Evelyn arrives home. He greets her with a friendly hello but she ignores him. She tosses her bags onto a nearby table then grabs him by the arm. He willingly goes with her as she pulls him along to the study, confused by her actions. He is only more confused when she lies back on the sofa.

"Is everything ok?" He asks uncertainly. She looks perfectly fine but she is acting rather strangely.

"Sit down," she instructs, scooting over to make enough room for him to sit on the edge of the cushion.

Adrian sends her a questioning glance but does as told. Once he's seated, Evelyn takes his hand and places it on her stomach. Adrian still isn't sure what she is doing or what has prompted this, but he is enjoying the rare treat. She never allows him to touch her stomach. He likes being able to feel the proof of their child. During her pregnancy with Barrett they were on wonderful terms, over the moon in love, and even then, she shied away from his touch when he wanted to feel Barrett move. The only time Adrian was ever to really enjoy bonding time with his son while Evelyn was still pregnant, was in the early morning hours when she slept. He would lie there for the longest of times with his hand on her stomach, a large, goofy grin adhered to his face as Barrett moved and kicked. This time, he hasn't had that opportunity.

"Can you feel that?" Evelyn asks, looking up at him expectantly. Finally, realization dawns on Adrian. His eyes widen with excitement. "Press a bit harder," she instructs, taking his hand and pressing it more firmly against her swollen abdomen.

Adrian is reluctant to apply pressure to her stomach but he wants to feel their child's movement. Carefully, he presses down a bit more. He can feel the swell of her stomach but nothing else. Evelyn sighs heavily.

"I'm sorry. It's still probably too early for you to feel anything," Evelyn apologizes. She remembers now that it had been a few weeks after she first felt Barrett move that Adrian felt anything.

"It's ok," He offers her a reassuring smile.

Adrian doesn't remove his hand from her stomach. He sits there smiling at her, enjoying this moment. Her face is flushed with excitement over the baby's movement. Her eyes shine bright with happiness. He has forgotten how breathtakingly beautiful she is when she is happy.

"You felt the baby move?" He asks, looking at her adoringly.

"I did," she answers, her face erupting into a huge smile. Adrian doesn't bother to fight the goofy grin that tugs at his lips.

"Has it moved again?" He asks in a state of childlike wonder. Evelyn nods, continuing to smile at him. She also has forgotten something. Adrian is absolutely adorable when he is excited over something, especially something to do with a loved one.

It is obvious Adrian can't feel the baby movements just yet, but that doesn't stop the two from sitting on the sofa for a short while. Adrian's hand remains on her stomach with her hand resting on top of his. He might not feel anything, but he wouldn't be happier if he could. His wife and he are sharing a moment of awe over their unborn child who is growing and developing into a healthy baby.

"Evelyn?" He asks as his thumb strokes the slight baby bump. She looks at, encouraging him to continue with the quirk of a brow. "Are we having another son, or a daughter?"

Evelyn is surprised by this question. At the doctor's office, he was adamant about not knowing the baby's gender until the birth. Now, he is looking at her expectantly, awaiting her answer. Evelyn purses her lips, contemplating whether or not to tell him.

"Adrian, I tho…." Evelyn begins, pausing when she hears the footsteps in the hall.

Evelyn turns her attention towards the doorway where James, followed by a young black woman Evelyn vaguely recognizes from church gatherings, enters the study. Adrian's eyes follow Evelyn's, a scowl forming on his face at the man's untimely appearance.

Momentarily, no one speaks. Adrian is annoyed by James appearance but a slight smirk forms on his face as he realizes what this must look like. James has just walked in on them sharing a rather cozy moment. James is obviously taken aback by the scene. Evelyn is caught off guard by his appearance, still not having moved since she heard his footsteps.

"Have you heard from Zoey?" James clears his throat. Right now, there is more to think about than what he has just interrupted.

Hearing the young girl's name, Evelyn quickly sits up. Adrian's hand falls away from her stomach, and for just a second, she misses the contact. Unfortunately, whatever is going on is serious. James sounds worried, and the young woman behind him looks equally concerned.

"What happened to Zoey?" Evelyn asks, patting Adrian's leg with the back of her hand so he will move. Adrian stands and so does she.

"She ran away," the woman behind James supplies. She sounds frantic. Evelyn understands considering everything Zoey has already been through in her young life.

"And this affects us how?" Adrian asks with more than a little hostility in his tone. He isn't the least bit amused by this current little drama, or the man who is responsible for bringing it into his house.

"Adrian!" Evelyn hisses, digging her heel into his foot. The woman narrows her eyes at the two and their antics.

"This is Violet, Zoey's sister," James explains, placing his arm around the woman's shoulders. Evelyn nods, recalling the few times she James has interacted with the woman.

"Does she have Ayda?" Evelyn asks, her alarm growing as she considers the baby. Zoey is doing very well caring for the little girl, but she is just a child herself, after all.

"Of course, she is," Violet snaps, glaring at Evelyn. James is shocked by the outburst. Violet drops her head as he gives her a sideways glance. "Sorry," she mumbles.

"It's all right," Evelyn assures her. James nods appreciatively at her understanding. "Please, have a seat," Evelyn invites them, motioning to the sofas.

James leads Violet to the sofa and the two take a seat. Evelyn sits on the sofa across from them, surprised when Adrian sits as well. His attitude has changed slightly since Evelyn asked about Ayda. On a few occasions, she has spoken of the baby. It is only now occurring to him that Zoey is the young teen mother she has mentioned. He remains unhappy that this little, poverty stricken drama is unfolding in his house, interrupting a rather nice moment between Evelyn and he, but she appears concerned.

Violet, in a hyper, speedy tone, explains that their grandmother has once again been admitted to the hospital. Their Aunt Tawny suggested due to the woman's declining health and her busy work schedule, along with Violet's erratic work hours, as well as having to care for Zoey and Ayda, a nursing home might be the best solution. Zoey was immediately opposed to the idea. Tawny and Zoey began arguing, an argument which ended with Tawny slapping Zoey after the young girl called her a 'bitch'. The girl then took Ayda and stormed out of the house. No one has been able to contact her in nearly two hours.

"Could she be with her boyfriend?" Evelyn asks, remembering the surprisingly nice young man that picked Ayda up from the youth gathering.

"She dumped him." Violet sounds exasperated. Evelyn purses her lips and nods, unsure of what else to do or say.

"We were hoping you might've heard from her. She really likes you," James smiles the memory of the tough as nails teen crying in his socialite girlfriend's arms.

"I haven't," Evelyn replies sadly. Truth is, she is quite fond of the girl. No matter how much she has experienced, she is turning into such a strong person. What the girl has survived, most grown women wouldn't handle as well.

"We need to go find her," Violet says, standing from the sofa. She wasn't keen on the idea of asking the Reverend's girlfriend for help in the first place, but now that they have, it is obvious Zoey hasn't been in touch.

"Good luck," Adrian offers, feeling he should say something.

Violet turns to give him the coldest, most evil glare he has ever seen. After all the things he has done to anger Evelyn over the years, that is saying a lot. Evelyn rolls her eyes at Adrian's lame attempt at sincerity and sees them to the door. She promises to call if she should hear from Zoey, then kisses James goodbye. She turns and heads back into the study.

"Did he say her name was Vi-o-LET or Vi-o-LENT?" Adrian asks from the bar.

"She's upset over her sister and niece, Adrian," Evelyn replies with a roll of her eyes. "So am I," she admits. Adrian studies her as she takes a seat on the sofa.

"Tell me about it, about the sister."

Adrian carries over his glass of bourbon, bringing with him a wine glass filled with apple juice for Evelyn. He takes a seat beside her and looks at her expectantly. She gives him a questioning look, finding it hard to believe he cares about a poor, young teen mother, but his words seem sincere. Evelyn accept the glass from him, takes a sip, then begins telling Adrian about Zoey and baby Ayda.


	19. Chapter 19

That WHORE! While the good Reverend, the father of her child, is out looking for a runaway young girl, the harlot is on her back with her supposedly soon-to-be ex-husband's hands all over her abdomen. The growing indication of the Reverend's baby. The poor Reverend was obviously hurt by the scene, but like the truly wonderful man he is, he put his own feelings aside. He showed more concern for Zoey instead of dwelling on the fact the mother of his unborn child had just hurt him deeply.

Unfortunately, nothing can be done to the harlot, at least not yet. As for that disgusting, despicable husband of hers, the same cannot be said. He will be greatly punished for causing the Reverend to hurt.

Dear God, please provide me with the strength to fulfill your plan. Please watch over the harlot's baby, as well. In Jesus' name, Amen.

The sound of the doorbell wafts through the mansion, rousing Adrian from his sleep. Momentarily, he is confused, but once he looks down beside him, at Evelyn curled into his side asleep, he remembers how the two talked about Zoey and Ayda. The conversation then, of course, switched to their own children. Evelyn's exhaustion was becoming more apparent but she refused to go to bed, determined to stay up until the situation was resolved. Adrian didn't argue. Instead, he watched as she leaned back against the sofa, her eyes drooping. When she had finally relaxed enough, he pulled her closer. She didn't fight the contact which pleased him immensely. Apparently, while she slumbered, he also fell into a light sleep, his handing resting on her stomach. His neck and back are less than appreciative of his sleeping position.

The doorbell sounds again forcing Adrian to stand. Carefully he extracts himself from Evelyn then heads into the foyer. As he rounds the corner her notices Carmen standing at the door, her hand on her hip. Her irritation is palpable as she speaks with the person at the door. Nearing the door, Adrian can see the visitor is a young girl with a baby in an umbrella stroller. Adrian knows exactly who this young lady is.

"Mr. Powell," Carmen huffs, for once glad to see her boss. "This kid is insisting she speak with Mrs. Powell, even though it is really late!" Carmen narrows her eyes at the girl, receiving an equally menacing look in return.

"I just need to talk to her. She can call the Reverend!" Zoey almost pleads, defiance shining in her eyes as she glares at the maid.

"It is after ten; don't you have a curfew?" Carmen asks with more sass than the teenager. Adrian rolls his eyes, slightly worried how Carmen will handle his and Evelyn's child if she can't even handle a few minutes of talking with Zoey.

"I'll see this lovely, young lady to Mrs. Powell," Adrian tells Carmen. He realizes if the girl is left with their hostile maid much longer, she might leave. Evelyn would not appreciate that, and honestly, Adrian doesn't like the thought of this young girl and her baby out wandering the streets of L.A. at night. "Come along dear, she's right this way."

Adrian leads the girl into the study. He watches as she studies her new surroundings, a look of awe on her face. She has never been in such a nice house with such luxurious items. Adrian is aware that a young child couldn't care less if it lives in a large home, and it doesn't matter if the child is loved, but from what Evelyn has told him, Zoey has experienced the sparsest of lives. The hardships she has faced is nothing any child should have to endure. He fights the urge to put his arm around the young girl, mostly because from the wary glances she shoots his way, she would probably assault him if he tried. Adrian doesn't blame her, once again reminded of everything this girl has been through.

"Evelyn," Adrian says softly, running his hand up and down her arm. Evelyn stirs and mumbles, opening her eyes slowly.

"What do you want?" She groans. She is so comfortable, and sleeping feels so nice.

"Zoey's here to see you."

Evelyn's eyes widen at the girl's name. She bolts upright, cursing silently as the room begins to spin at the sudden movement. Through the dizziness, she spots the girl and baby, relieved to see they are both all right. She studies Zoey's face, the telltale signs of shed tears staining her cheeks and leaving her eyes puffy. Ayda appears unfazed by all of this, happily kicking and gurgling in the stroller.

Adrian watches as Evelyn hugs the young girl. Like most children, the girl seems completely at ease with Evelyn. It was a surprising sight to witness when Evelyn and he began dating. They had attended a country club event where some of the families brought their children. Most were not happy to see children at the event, but Evelyn had brightened at their appearance. While the adults drank, and gossiped, Evelyn was perfectly content sitting with one of the little boys on her lap while the other three or four children regaled her with tales of their lives. Twenty-five plus years later, and she still shines when surrounded by children in the role of nurturer.

Adrian pours Zoey a glass of water as he watches. Evelyn is talking to the girl, trying to explain how dangerous it is for her to be out in L.A. at such a late hour. Zoey is dismissive of the claim but respectful. Ayda is starting to wriggle, unhappy little noises escaping her so Zoey unfastens her from the stroller and hands her to Evelyn. With the baby in her arms, and a smile adorning her face, Evelyn instructs Zoey to have a seat on the sofa. Adrian brings over her water which she reluctantly accepts. She isn't sure whether or not to trust this man.

"Is he yo baby daddy?" Zoey asks, taking a sip of water. Adrian cringes at the term, about to explain that he is the father of his wife's child, but Evelyn sends him a look. She isn't any fonder of the term than he is, especially since it belies the girl's vast vernacular, but she doesn't want to alienate Zoey.

"Yes, he is." She nods, waiting for the girl's reaction.

"Wow, I assumed the Reverend is," Zoey shrugs, her speech returning to that of the intelligent young lady Evelyn is familiar with. Evelyn shakes her head, realizing it is only logical that Zoey would think James is the father. "Violet will be happy to hear that!" Zoey laughs.

"She is aware of my pregnancy?" Evelyn asks, not really surprised considering her expanding middle. Zoey nods. "And she is under the assumption James is the father?" Again, Zoey nods. Evelyn groans and hangs her head. James' entire congregation probably thinks she is carrying his child.

"Zoey told Carmen she would like you to call James," Adrian says, growing tired of hearing how everyone thinks the Reverend is the father of his child.

"Please! Maybe if he talks to Aunt Tawny she will change her mind about the old people home." Zoey looks pleadingly at Evelyn.

Evelyn agrees and pulls out her phone. She dials James' number then hands the phone to Zoey when it begins to ring. While Zoey talks to James, Evelyn stands from the sofa with Ayda in her arms. She walks over to the bar where Adrian has once again taken up residence.

"She seems comfortable with you." Adrian motions to the baby. Evelyn smiles adoringly at Ayda then presses a kiss to her temple. "So does she." This time Adrian motions to Zoey.

"She is a very intelligent child who has experienced a lot of horrible things in her short life," Evelyn sighs sadly. She holds Ayda closer, pressing another kiss to her temple.

"He wants to talk to you," Zoey interrupts, bringing the phone to Evelyn. Evelyn takes the phone, hands the baby back to her mother, then steps away from Zoey and Adrian.

"James," she says, hoping he has been able to smooth things out with the aunt.

"Hey, we're on our way over. Is it ok if she hangs out for a while?" James hates to ask, but if Zoey taes off again there is no telling where she will end up.

"Of course!" Evelyn answers immediately. She is glad the girl has decided to come to someone she knows for help.

Once Evelyn completes the call, she invites Zoey back to the sofa. Evelyn inquiries about her grandmother's health. The girl quickly launches into an explanation of how her aunt believes it would be best for everyone if the grandmother was placed into a nursing home. Due to the aunt's work schedule, Violet's work schedule, Zoey's schooling, and caring for baby Ayda, there isn't the time to provide proper care for the grandmother. Zoey doesn't understand this, in her mind everything will be all right if they handle it as a family. Adrian and Evelyn are impressed by what she is willing to do to help, but as she speaks it becomes clear the aunt's suggestion is the best solution.

Zoey has moved onto a happier topic of conversation when the Powells hear the front door open. Adrian is momentarily annoyed that the Reverend so easily comes and goes in his house, but he puts the thought away. The most important matter currently is Zoey and Ayda and reuniting them with their family. Even if that does mean James waltzes through his house, and that violent looking young woman accompanies him.

"Zoey!" Violet hisses as she steps into the study. James places a calming hand to her shoulder, but her anger doesn't abate. "What were you thinking?" She demands, rounding the sofa to come stand in front of Zoey. "Is Ayda ok?" She reaches for the baby but Zoey pulls her away.

"I can take care of my own baby!" She insists, sounding like the petulant teenager she is.

"Zoey, what if you, me, and your sister go talk? I'm sure Evelyn wouldn't mind watching Ayda." James is well attuned to the moods of teens, and if he doesn't do something immediately, the young girl is likely to take off again.

"Come along, Ayda, you can spit up on the sofa so our grouchy, lazy maid will have something other than her phone or her nails to keep her busy tomorrow," Evelyn says sweetly to the baby as she takes her from Zoey.

"I don't do baby puke," Carmen says, appearing in the doorway with crossed arms.

"If only your cleaning skills were as impeccable as your eavesdropping skills," Adrian sighs. Carmen huffs then walks away before she is roped into watching that baby.

"We'll just be outside," James tells Evelyn.

"Carmen will show you to the library. You can talk there," Evelyn offers.

Carmen reappears, narrows her eyes at Evelyn, then leads the three to the seldom used library. The books are frequently read, but the actual room itself is never occupied. If it was, Carmen wouldn't spend most of her time re-shelving the books left astray in the study.

Evelyn resumes her seat on the sofa, placing Ayda in her lap so the baby is facing her. Adrian watches his wife with the baby, remembering how she would spend hours simply holding Barrett, amazed by their child. Adrian had been the same way, but Evelyn was always radiant as she gazed down at their son. Ayda might not be hers, but she is glowing as she interacts with the infant.

"You never answered my question." Now that they know Zoey is safe, he remembers what he asked her before they were interrupted.

"And what question was that?" She knows what he is talking about, but she still isn't sure if she should provide him with the answer.

"Are we having a daughter or another son?" He asks slowly as he takes a seat beside her. He looks at her expectantly, the look on his face reminding her of how Barrett used to look when he was excited over something.

"You said you wanted to be surprised," She reminds him.

"At the time, yes, but now I want to know. So, is it a boy or a girl?" Adrian is literally on the edge of his seat. Evelyn considers toying with him but strikes the idea.

"Think about it tonight, and if you still want to know in the morning, I will tell you."

It isn't the answer Adrian was hoping for, but Evelyn knows her husband. Adrian wants what he thinks he wants, becoming so obsessed with it he doesn't think it through completely. Evelyn expects to be met with some resistance, but Adrian simply nods.

"Fine," he sighs, leaning back into the sofa. Ayda giggles at this. "You found that funny, did you?" Adrian asks the baby, siting back up. He studies the little girl, a large, toothless grin crossing her face as she looks at him.

"Is he funny, Ayda?" Evelyn ask, tickling the baby's side. Ayda wriggles and giggles again.

Twice in twelve hours James walks in on Adrian and Evelyn in the middle of a private moment. It isn't as intimate as the earlier moment he interrupted, but this one is so domestic and playful James can't help but feel a bit of jealousy. They sit on the sofa, Evelyn holding Ayda as Adrian does silly things to make her laugh. Each time she laughs they do as well.

"Where's Ayda?" Violet asks as she stops beside James. Her eyes narrow at the scene she is greeted with.

"I will get my baby!" Zoey tells Violet tersely, pushing past her.

Zoey thanks Evelyn for her help then takes Ayda. She folds the stroller up and heads out the front door to James' car. Violet follows behind her, obviously still angry, but she has shut down. She appears to not even pay Zoey or Ayda any attention. Adrian finds it a bit odd, the girl's sudden change in behavior, but he finds the girl, herself, odd. Wisely, he doesn't comment. James pulls Evelyn to the side as he watches the girls walk away.

"Thank you for your help," James tells Evelyn, his tone cooler than usual. She gives him a confused look but he continues before she can say anything. "I'm going to the hospital with them. I'll call you tomorrow." He drops a quick kiss to her cheek then bids her a good night.

Adrian is surprised by the aloofness of his tone. He is also taken aback by the fact Evelyn doesn't say anything. Whenever the two of them fight, Evelyn always tries to have the last word. It could just be that her relationship with James is different, but Adrian doesn't think it's just that. He wonders if maybe the good Reverend is finally growing tired of the unexpected situation the three find themselves in. He can't blame the man, and the Reverend's departure would help him achieve his goal of reuniting with Evelyn, but he doesn't want Evelyn hurt. Not again. Somehow, there must be a way for Evelyn to end this relationship of her own volition, but currently Adrian doesn't see that happening. For the night, he decides to shelf the thoughts of how to end this relationship without allowing Evelyn to get hurt.

Adrian and Evelyn have spent the hour since Zoey's departure sitting on the sofa discussing Zoey and Violet. It isn't lost on either that this new child of theirs, as well as Barrett, is cheated out of having that sibling bond. While Zoey and Violet are angry at each other, they are sisters and they care for one another. This new child of theirs will never have that bond. Their baby will not know its older brother, a fact that saddens them both.

"Barrett would be a wonderful big brother," Evelyn smiles at the thought. Adrian nods in agreement, remembering how taken their son had always been with babies. A trait he inherited from his mother.

"Yes," Adrian agrees. "Although, he would probably find it weird having a sibling so much younger." Barrett will forever be six in their minds, but if he had lived he would be twenty-five.

"He might have a child of his own," Evelyn says, tears forming in her eyes. Adrian nods, once again hit by the unfairness of it all. Not only did they lose a child, their child lost a chance at a bright and promising future. He closes his eyes against the tears and the thoughts.

"We're too young to be grandparents," Adrian tells her, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Apparently, we are still young enough to be parents," Evelyn smiles proudly, cupping her stomach. Adrian is relieved by how quickly she recovers. They will always miss Barrett, and they will never stop loving him, but they need to start celebrating this new life without allowing their grief over Barrett's death, and the fear of losing this child, to overshadow their joy.

A comfortable silence has fallen over the two as they sit thinking about their children. They have so many hopes for this new child. Evelyn yawns, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She hates to end this moment Adrian and she are sharing, but she is exhausted. Her feet ache, the hour is only growing later, and like it or not, her earlier shopping trip has left her spent. Adrian can read the inner battle in Evelyn's eyes. He stands from the sofa, extending his hand out to her. She glares at his offensive outstretched hand.

"I am completely capable of standing without assistance!" Evelyn scoffs, standing easily to her feet.

"I was just trying to be polite," Adrian replies calmly, holding his hands up in surrender. He doesn't want to lose this current peace that has settled between them.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm not that big yet."

Evelyn appreciates the concern, but she is already dreading the days when something as simple as standing will require assistance. It was hard enough when she was pregnant with Barrett, and she was much younger then.

Together, the two exit the study. Adrian turns out the lights then follows Evelyn up the stairs. They bid each other a goodnight then part to their separate rooms. By the time Evelyn changes into night clothes, she is so exhausted she doesn't give any thought to her phone which she left down stairs in the study.

Glory to God! The harlot isn't carrying the Reverend's child. She is pregnant by that lecherous husband. As to why she has stayed with the Reverend this long remains unclear. She has ample reason to leave him and return to her husband.

Something must be done about those two; the Powells. They have tainted the Reverend but he is strong. God will protect him. Zoey, however, doesn't need to be anywhere near them, and neither does Ayda. They don't deserve a child of their own, either. That entire family, even the unborn child, is pure evil. Something must be done to stoop them.

God has shown me the and now I know the Powells must be eradicated. Dear Lord, it isn't an easy choice but it is one that must be carried out. Please provide me with the strength to fulfill your wishes. In Jesus' name, Amen.

It has been a long, exhausting day. James feels every stressful minute as he finally sits down on his bed. There have many worse days, usually runaway teenagers do not turn up so quickly and in such great shape, but the day has been tiring. Attempting to resolve the situation between Zoey and her aunt was a difficult task, but luckily, at least for the night, everyone has decided to see how the grandmother does through the night before making any permanent decisions.

There are other decisions that need to be made, and those decisions are what weigh the heaviest on James' mind. Since the night Evelyn thought she was suffering a miscarriage, things have been different between the two of them. At first James thought she was simply rattled by what had happened, carefully easing back into her normal routine. He then started paying attention how much time Adrian and she were spending together. James has reminded himself throughout the pregnancy that the two will spend time together, they are expecting a child together after all, but this new connection of theirs is more than that. Tonight, seeing them with Ayda, the way they looked at each other, the happiness and hope they share at this new life they have created, James realizes it is more than two parents bonding. Adrian isn't over Evelyn, has never claimed to be, but Evelyn has insisted on many occasions she is over Adrian. James has been in denial this entire time, and no matter what he wants or how many times Evelyn assures him she's over Adrian, the truth of the matter is that Evelyn and Adrian are still very much in love with one another. James should have known better than to become involved with a woman in the process of divorcing her husband.

The shrill ringing of his phone jolts him out of his thoughts. He doesn't allow any more self-ridicule to run through his mind when he sees the name on his screen.

"Did she runaway again?" He asks, forgoing a proper greeting.

"Reverend Hamilton, it's Zoey." The girl sounds frightened.

"Zoey, what's wrong? Did something happen to your grandmother?" James certainly hopes not. The girl was nearly destroyed by her grandfather's death.

"Granny's ok; it's Violet!"

This alarms James. He has just seen both Violet and Zoey. He left them less than an hour ago at the hospital. What could possibly have happened in that short span of time? He asks about Violet, dreading the answer. If something has happened to her, he doesn't see how Zoey will manage. She might rail against her sister, but Violet has been the one constant in her life. Without her older sister's love and guidance, there is no telling what would have become of Zoey or Ayda.

"She was so mad after we left your girlfriend's house, but she calmed down when we got to the hospital, but after you left she got mad again. She kept asking me about Mrs. Powell and calling her a harlot. She kept saying that she shouldn't be pregnant with your baby and I told her it isn't your baby. That only made her madder. She started saying how Mrs. Powell is a whore and….." Zoey continues at a quick pace, obviously upset by her sister's behavior.

James has stopped listening, too caught up on what Violet called Evelyn to decipher anything else out of Zoey's mouth. In the note that arrived with maggot infested chocolates, the send called Evelyn a harlot. Two years earlier, Sarah received a note calling her a harlot. He can't believe what he is thinking, but there is no other explanation. Coincidences do occur, but he doesn't think that's what this is.

"Zoey, where is Violet now?" James asks calmly, much calmer than he feels.

What Zoey says sends chills through James. Violet left the house with their grandfather's gun, mumbling about God's plan. Violet has always appeared to be a sweet girl, but since everything happened with Zoey, Violet has been different. A change in behavior is expected after finding out your uncle has been raping your twelve-year-old sister, and then at thirteen your sister gives birth to his child, but there has always been a little something about Violet that has been different. She is probably no more than twenty-five, and during the almost four years she has worked with Hamilton House, she has always stayed to herself, except when it comes to James. She has always tried to make a point of helping him with everything, going above and beyond her job description. Naively, James has assumed she just wants to help the less fortunate, do God's work. He has been wrong.

Time for self-recrimination will come later, but now he instructs Zoey to stay home in her room. He assures her he will take care of Violet then ends the call. He then calls Evelyn. If Violet is as unhinged as he fears, she will be on her way to the Powell's. James must warn Evelyn. He is in his car speeding toward Evelyn's before the second ring.

The fool who so ineptly named morning sickness was either never pregnant, or just extremely lucky to never suffer from the affliction except in the morning. Evelyn believes it is the former since the person who coined the term was probably a man. She also would like to know the origin of the myth that 'morning sickness' only lasts during the first trimester. She is into the second trimester and continues to suffer. The fact that she is beyond exhausted is not helping matters. All she wanted to do was sleep, but unfortunately, the moment she curled up in her bed, the nausea was plaguing her.

Evelyn makes her way to the kitchen hoping a cup of ginger tea will settle her stomach. When Rosie had first offered it to her after her rather embarrassing reaction to Guy's food, she believed the woman was dumber than originally thought. Much to her surprise, the tea is the only thing that helps with nausea. With the kettle on to boil, she sits down at the island, sighing as she caresses her stomach. As long as this baby is healthy and happy, around the clock 'morning' sickness is a small price to pay.

The ringing doorbell pulls Evelyn from her thoughts, erasing the smile from her face. She glances at the kitchen clock, surprised to see that someone is at their door at such an ungodly hour. Curious as to who this could be, she turns off the stove then heads for the door. As she enters the foyer, Adrian, looking very groggy and sleep tousled, appears at the top of the stairs. He doesn't appear at all pleased to be rousted from his slumber.

"Evelyn?" He asks when he spots her. He thought she was still asleep upstairs.

"Someone is here," she whispers, motioning to the door. Adrian rolls his eyes. If someone wasn't ringing their doorbell, he would still be asleep in bed, not descending the stairs as his wife states the obvious.

The doorbell sounds again. Adrian makes his way down the remainder of the steps and together the two make their way to the door. Adrian takes the lead, peers through the glass in the front door, and is surprised to find Zoey's sister standing there. The woman is crying, but even with tears streaming down her face she looks menacing.

"It's Violet," Adrian whispers to Evelyn. Evelyn is alarmed by this, her thoughts going immediately to Zoey and Ayda. She pushes Adrian aside and opens the door.

"Are Zoey and Ayda all right?" Evelyn asks before the door is fully opened.

Violet stands on the porch with wide eyes. One hand is behind her back, a murderous look overtaking her face when her eyes land on Evelyn then Adrian. She is enraged. The good Reverend has just left the house only a few hours earlier and already the harlot is cozying up to her supposed 'soon-to-be ex'.

"Don't talk about my sister!" Violet demands, stepping closer to Evelyn. Evelyn backs up, the movement allowing Violet entry into the house. Violet raises her hand from behind her back, a small hand gun trained on Evelyn.

Evelyn goes wide eyed, unable to comprehend what is happening. Adrian doesn't have the same problem. He immediately steps between Violet and Evelyn, refusing to stand by silently as a gun is pointed at his wife and unborn child. Violet doesn't appreciate the movement, her finger moving to the trigger.

"Don't move!" She orders, a rabid expression crossing her face.

"Ok," Adrian agrees, holding his hands up in surrender. He is aware they all must stay calm.

"Violet, what are you doing?" Evelyn asks from behind Adrian, her voice quivering.

"What am I doing?" Violet's spits. "What am I doing?" She asks again, her tone pitched higher. "I am fulfilling God's plan. God doesn't like lying, adulteresses who seduce good men of faith."

Evelyn and Adrian exchange glances. James and Adrian both suggested it could be a member of the congregation, but Evelyn was so quick to dismiss the claim. None of those kind, loving people could possibly be capable of the mean-spirited pranks. Unfortunately, she was right. Violet isn't just capable of pranks, she appears very willing and able to commit, at the very least, great bodily harm.

"You've been sending those little 'gifts'?" Adrian asks, partially curious, but more than anything wanting to keep her talking. Maybe if they keep her talking she won't shoot. It isn't the best plan, certainly not a long-term solution, but it's the least Adrian can hope for.

"The chocolates were amateurish, I admit, but I didn't have the heart to mutilate another animal. All of God's creatures are precious." Violet smiles wickedly at the Powells. It feels good to take credit for her handiwork. "Your car was also a bit juvenile." Violet shrugs unapologetically.

Adrian furrows his brow. He doesn't remember seeing anything wrong with Evelyn's car. He glances at Evelyn, a knowing look on her face. Apparently, she knows what the woman is talking about. Before she can stop herself, Evelyn asks, "Did you have anything to do with the food poisoning?"

Adrian is confused by the question. He isn't sure why his wife would jump to this conclusion, but the smirk that crosses Violet's lips confirms Evelyn's suspicions.

"It was really too easy. For such an ungodly woman, you are rather trusting," Violet shakes her head. She takes a step towards the Powells, then another. With each step inside the foyer she forces the Powells to take a step back.

"Why are you doing this?" Evelyn wants to know what is going through this girl's mind.

"Because filthy whores won't leave the Reverend alone. Satan keeps sending lustful, nasty women to lure him away from God, but I won't let that happen. God won't let that happen. I won't allow it!"

Violet aims the gun at Evelyn's stomach, a sudden calm falling over her. Evelyn's eyes widen in horror, the fear freezing her to the spot. Violet squeezes the trigger but before the bullet makes contact with Evelyn, she is hurled to the ground. The bullet meant for her rips into Adrian who has shoved her out of the way. He falls, the back of his head slamming into the bottom stair.

"ADRIAN!" Evelyn screams as she sits up. She strangles back at sob at the sight of her husband's lifeless body, blood beginning to pool around him.

"Don't move," Violet warns in a deathly low growl. The gun is trained on Evelyn, the danger to her unborn child the only thing keeping her from rushing to Adrian's side.

"He needs help!" Evelyn pleads, tears running down her face.

"God will provide him with the 'help' he deserves." Violet's voice is ice cold. She swings the gun from Evelyn back to Adrian. She trains the gun on his head, her finger finding the trigger once again.

"NO!" Evelyn begs.

James is horrified by what he is seeing. The door to the mansion is wide opened, Violet stands in the foyer with a gun, Evelyn is on the ground sobbing, and Adrian lies at the foot of the stairs bleeding. Without thinking, James charges into the room, slams his body into Violet's, and the two fall to the ground. The gun goes off, luckily firing into the ceiling instead of a person. Plaster rains down on them as James tackles Violet. The gun flies out of her hand, sliding across the tile floor. Evelyn scrambles for the gun while James and Violet struggle.

"You crazy bitch!" Evelyn is irate as she stands in the foyer, her body shaking with fear and anger. She points the gun at Violet, so much wanting to pull the trigger.

Somehow, James has managed to maneuver Violet so she is on her back. He is straddling her as he holds her hands down at her sides. She stops moving when she notices the gun.

"Don't do it, Evelyn," James pleads with her. He knows she will regret should she handle the situation the way Violet wanted to.

Evelyn looks back and forth between Violet and James. The past few weeks this woman has terrorized her and her family. Because of this woman, she could have lost her baby. Tonight, the woman was going to end their lives. So badly she wants to pull the trigger, but a groan from Adrian draws her attention. Evelyn keeps the gun pointed at Violet as she rushes to Adrian side.

"He's alive!" She announces, fresh tears springing to her eyes. She kneels beside Adrian, horrified by all the blood. He moans again, sending a wave of hope through Evelyn.

"What is going on?" Carmen demands as she enters the foyer, her mouth dropping open at the sight that greets her. The first gunshot woke her, the second alarmed her, forcing her out of her room in search of the chaos.

"Call 911!" Evelyn orders. Carmen fumbles for her phone, pulling it out of her robe pocket. James remains in the floor holding onto the struggling woman who had just been at the house a few hours earlier. Evelyn ignores it all. Her only concern at present is Adrian.

Evelyn can hear Carmen on the phone. She feels James' eyes on her and the warm blood soaking into her pajamas. The blood. There is so much of it. She takes off her robe, balls it up and presses it firmly against the bullet wound in Adrian's shoulder. The robe almost immediately turns red.

"Adrian, don't you dare die on me!" Evelyn's voice is stern despite the tears streaming down her cheeks. "We love you, we need you." She sobs. She presses down harder on the robe with her right hand to staunch the bleeding. With her left hand, she takes Adrian hand and presses it to her stomach. "She needs you!"

James watches the display, his heart breaking for Evelyn. He wants nothing more than to comfort her, but he can't leave Violet. Momentarily she appears subdued, but she is too unstable. Her behavior is unpredictable. Finally, in the distance, the sound of sirens shatters the silence of the night.


End file.
